The love trap
by Melitchy
Summary: It all hapen a few weeks after the dead of John Black. We find out that Faye did something awful to Adam, Diana, Cassie and even to Nick. Will it have consequences? What she did? You'll see it inside...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction about the secret circle. I hope you'll like it. Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters**

"You did what?" Adam said almost screaming. "Well I had no idea it would go that far, and you know how boring you both are when you're together. And had had enough of you two! It was always Adam and Diana, Diana and Adam. You guys were sucking the life out of me with all your sweetness and love." Faye said to defend herself. The whole circle was gathered together because of an import new Cassie had to tell everyone. For a few weeks now she was suspecting that Faye had something to do with all of this, till during yesterday's night she dreamed of it. "What you did is inexcusable." Diana said strongly. And it was! How could be that disturbed to do something like that to the nicest people in the whole world. "I had no idea it would end like this. How could I know he met someone who was going to be one of us! "She said still to defend herself. We were all in a circle around a big fire the guys made. Lauren would have been able to make us some decoction to keep us all warm but everything went to fast for that. Melanie who just arrived looked at all of us. "May I know what Faye is being accused of?" The brothers Henderson looked at her like if she was an Alien. Nick was sitting a little further of us and was smoking his cigarette like if all of this didn't really matter. Sean was sitting there half asleep. All the rest of the circle was waiting till someone told Melanie what a horrible thing Faye did.

Cassie stood up and took the word. "Well you know that before I joined the circle and before Adam left to find the crystal skull, he and Diana were so in love that Faye was sick just to see them around each other. Well she got that sick that just before Adam left she putted a spell on him. The spell was supposed to made Adam fall madly in love with the first girl of our age he would speak to. The girl with who he would speak would become madly in love with him to. So when Adam met me, the spell made us fall in love and faked an argent wire. So when I joined the circle the spell become stronger and it was practically impossible to resist. But Adam and I did resist for a long time, that's why he just couldn't break up with Diana and I dated Nick. But when Faye that Nick could actually by interested in my she made the spell stronger. Remember the night we got prepared to go to prom at Suzanne's, the perfume she put me on was actually Faye's way to made the spell even stronger. It was something like pheromones of something like that. But for some day now the perfume doesn't really have an effect on my anymore and I'm becoming strong enough to resist more and more to the spell who's starting to weakening. And Adam and I noticed we didn't really love each other, we just like each other like you like a friend. So I got a little bit suspicious and then I had that dream and I saw what Faye did. She did everything to split Adam and Diana up and for keeping me away from Nick." When he heard his name he looked up for a minute, our eyes crossed and he looked away. "No way, she really did that!" All of our voices got lost in the hubbub for a few minutes.

"We should punish for what she did." Deborah said. Deborah was actually becoming more and more of a good friend to me and less a friend for Faye when she found out that Faye had broken her promise not to use magic on the members of the circle. "Everyone who is favor of a punishment raises his hand. " All hands, except those of Faye, got up. Even Nick had voted for the punishment. "No way, you can't punish me! I'm one of the circle's leaders." She said looking at all of us with a furious look on her face. "Well I suggested that her punishment is that Faye can't become a leader of this coven anymore. What about that?" Adam said. If Faye was not a leader anymore it would mean that only Diana and I would be. And I was pretty happy about that. "And I would like to add that if she ever uses magic against one of us again we take away her powers for a while. I found a spell that can do that in Cassie's book." Melanie added. No way, I had a spell like that in my book of shadows? That book always knew how to surprise me. It's like every time something happened the book know it before us and let us know by opening just at the pages there's a spell we could use. "Hell no! I'm a leader of this coven and don't even dare take away my powers!" She said by pointing her perfectly manicured, red nailed finger at all of us. "Everyone in favor of this punishment raise his hand." And at Faye's discontent every one raised his or her hand. "So that's approved. Faye Chamberlain, you're no longer a leader of this coven and are from know own dismiss of your function as leader." Diana said solemnly. We finished the reunion and all got back to our houses. It's was already late in the night and all I wanted was to go back to bed.

When I woke up the next day I knew two things for sure. Adam and I were over and Faye would never but a spell on anyone of us ever again. Not if she wanted to keep her powers. Now Diana would finally be able to be with the love of her life again. They were so obviously made for each other. No doubt for that. Now I will be able to see what my real feelings are. It's weird not knowing what your real feelings are. One potion I know I will never use is a love potion. I don't want anyone to feel like this, is just too disturbing. I got dressed and walk downstairs to the kitchen where my mom is baking me some pancakes. I can remember the first time I slept in this house, how much I hated it then. I remember grandma was the one who was in the kitchen waiting to make me my breakfast. I miss her, and I don't even have a picture of her to remember every detail of how she looked like. The saddest thing is that the other members of the circle knew her for a longer time then me. "Diana called you early this morning, but I didn't want to wake you up. She said that she has to cancel your plans for today. She has to talk to Adam. So you're and Adam it's over? You looked so cute together." My mom told my while she was pouring a pancake on a plate and putted it in front of me. "Oh, okay. And yes we're over. It was all fake." She looked at me with a weird look at the word 'fake'. "It's a circle thing mom don't asked about it, it would be too long to explain. "If you say so." She sat in front of my and we ate in silence.

**I hope you looked this first chapter. Let me know what you thought of it by writing a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

After breakfast I decided to go talk to Nick. I didn't know what I would say but felt like I had to see him to know how I really felt about him. I almost arrived at Nick and Deb's house when I say Adam walking out of his car. "Good morning I said." It was actually still kind of weird to talk to him, knowing a week ago I still was kissing him believing he was the love of my life. "Good morning to you too" He said. "Going to Diana's?" he said. "Nope, just went for a walk. But I know you're going over at her. She called me this morning. Good luck with her." I said with a little smile. "Thanks. So I see you later I guess." He said before heading to Diana's door.

I was just in front of Nick's door gathering the courage to push on the bell. When I finally did it was Deb who opened the door. "Hey Cassie, so coming over to see me or Nick. I guess Nick by the look on your face, and because I was actually going to town." She was leaning against the door with her leather jacket and her motor keys. "Good guess. I came to see Nick. Is he home?" I asked and I could feel the nerves climbing on my spine. "Yes he's in the garage." She said while she was leading me too it. "Nick, you've got a visitor she screamed. I think every person in the house have heard it. "Good luck." She whispered to me with a wink and left.

He was working on his car when Deb left en closed the door behind her. He got up from under the car and rubbed his hands on a towel. All suddenly I felt like I was that nervous that I could actually faint. "So, you wanted to see me?" He said. I really think I should say something right now. Just a few words. He was still looking at me. Common just say something. Anything! "Euh, yes." Really! I couldn't find better than that! Now he's going to think I'm one of those girls without any brains. You know one of those girls that don't even notice that she put that much make up on that she actually looks orange. He was still looking at me with his habitual nonchalant pose. "Yeah, I wanted to speak to you about what Faye did." That's much better. I actually managed somehow to speak a whole sentence. "Ah, yeah. I'm listening." Crap, he is making it easier to speak. Is it me or is it just warm in here? It was getting harder to breathe. I had no idea of what I was actually going to say. Why did I even come here in the first place? "Well, you know that we actually dated for a while and that I hurt you." Well I think I just better if I shut up. Of course he knows! And why did a had to bring that up! "No wait, let's start over. Remember that time when you came over to see me after my grandmother's funeral? You asked me if I could give us a try and see where it would lead us." Much better. I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted to say now. "Yes I do remember." I think it would be much easier to say if I couldn't see his muscles underneath his black shirt. "Well, I thought maybe you know. Now that we actually know that I have no feelings for Adam at all, and that It was kind of Faye fault. Well I was thinking that maybe, we could just try it over?" I was looking at the ground now. If he says no, I don't think I would ever be able to ever look at him again. He didn't answer for a couple of seconds and I was still looking at my shoes. When I finally looked him in the eyes he answered. "Well, knowing what Faye did, and that we kind of broke up because of that, I think it would be okay fur us to try it over again." He was speaking on the same way I did. Guess he was kind of nervous too. "So I guess we are a _we_ again? And no Conant this time. Just us." I could feel chills going down of my spine when he said _we_. "Yes, and no Adam anymore." I said smiling. I guess I didn't really had to be nervous anymore, but I still kind of was. "Want to stay here for a while or do you have any others plans for today?" I was so clad Diana turned off our plans right now. " Nope, nothing to do. Maybe I can help you with the car? Nothing big, just give you the tools you need." If I can remember their names… . " Well, sounds nice but I was thinking at something like a movie and some pop corns?" Pop corns in the morning? Glad I only ate one pancake this morning. " Oh even better. I don't even know how you cal those tools!" He laughed, took my hand and led my upstairs. When he took my hand I could felt static electricity coming from his hand to mine. Like I had when I took my crystal in the hand.

We came into his bedroom. It was the very first time I was actually in his bedroom. I was a little bit surprise when I noticed one of his walls was painted in bleu and the others in light gray. He had a double sized bed and furniture like mine. He had a large TV just beside his desk, and all around the TV there were DVD's. "Sorry for the mess, I didn't really know I would have a visitor today." Mess? Actually there were some clothes on the ground in the corners but not that much mess actually. "Mess, what mess? It's actually a pretty cool room." I said while he was picking up his dirty clothes and put them away. He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back. "So what do you want to watch? I don't really have chick movies but I can go see in Deb's room if you want. I'm sure she will have some even if she says she doesn't." Ha, I was trying to imagine Deb crying for the notebook. I looked at his DVD collection. "Oh, cool the fast and the furious. I love those movies!" He looked kind of surprise to hear that because his one eyebrow was higher than the other one. "Really?" "Are you kidding? They're awesome. And those cars! Not one I would actually want to have but there are just awesome!" He putted on the DVD and he sat on his bed. The fact that it was his bed made me little but uncomfortable. "You come?" He said while he taped on his bed. "I'm not going to eat you." He said to laugh. I walked and sat on his bed too. He took me in his arms and I let my head rest on his chest while he put the DVD on. I really felt good there in his arms. I crabbed his hand in mine and we stroke each other's hand with our thumb during the whole movie.

"Do you really have to go home now? You could just stay here a bit more." He said still holding my hand. We were downstairs now and his aunt and uncle were in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, my mom said she needs me to come over quickly. She wants to talk to me about a phone call she had from work. I really have to go. But I see you later this night? When the circle meets on the beach for full moon." My mom sends me a text message saying she had to talk and I had to come home right away. "Yes of course. What if I pick you up later and we go to the meeting together? Think about the look on Faye's face when she'll realize where back together." The thought of that was actually pretty funny. "Okay, I'll see you later then." I said and a give him a kiss on his cheek. When I pulled away from his cheek his hand hold my face just in front of his and his lips touched mine. For just a second it felt like everything was on his place. "I see you tonight then. Sure you don't want me to bring you back?" He said losing my face. "Yes, I see you tonight. No, I'm just going to walk, it's not like a life really far." I said and left the house.

**A little bit romance in this one. I hope you enjoyed it and that you're going to keep on reading. I'm trying to write some chapters every day. Let me know what you're thinking by writing me a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

"Oh, sweetie you're here." My mom said when I closed the front door and walk in the kitchen. "Mom is everything alright? It sounded important in your text message." I said and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Well, it's urgent actually. My boss called right before I sent you that text. He needs me to go see a costumer to make him sign the deal you know, and that way finally have a promotion. But I'll have to leave for like a week. But before I agree I need to know if you could stay over at one of your friends." Like if I wasn't old enough to stay by myself. "Mom, you know I can take care of myself alone. Why don't you just go and I stay in the house. It's not like if I couldn't defend myself and I know how to lock doors…. And remember that schools start again tomorrow and I spent almost all my time outside with my friends, so I would only be home to eat and go to sleep." Please let me stay here alone, please let me stay, please please please. "I don't know Cassie. All alone in the house with everything that happened." Well it's just because of that that I know I'm safe actually."Mom I did came out stronger of that so that's not an excuse. And I promise that I will call you every night before I go to sleep." Please, please, I don't want to have to ask Diana if I can stay over. She already did so much for me I can't ask her to do more. "Okay, but you have to call everyday!" Yes, yes, yes. "Yes mom, I promise I'll call you every day I swear. When do you have to leave?" "Actually I should leave now if I didn't want to be late. I thought about taking the train but he already left so I'll have to take the car. Can you find a ride to school for tomorrow? And not with Deborah, I don't like the thought of you being on a motor." That won't be a problem. I'm sure I could go with Diana or Laurel. "Yes, I'm sure Diana could take me." She already had made her luggage and took her car keys. "I've to go than. If there is anything you can call me sweetie. There is enough food in the fridge but if you need anything else, there is money in cookie box." We have enough food to life a month without going to the grocery, what could I possible need that we haven't already at home? "Yes, I know mom. SO now go before you get late and have troubles." She took me in her arms for a few seconds. "Ah, I'm going to miss you! I better get going now. I love you sweetie!" she said while she walked to the car. "I love you to mom!" I said as I watched her leave.

Tonight was not an official circle reunion. It was more of a party. We were celebrating the full moon and just wanted to spend some quality time together. I wouldn't have to wear the long white gone are the other circle symbols as the tiara. I changed clothes and putted on a comfortable jean, a blue shirt and a blue sweatshirt, at night it can be kind of cold. I heard my phone buzzing on my drawer. It was a text message from Nick. _Deb already left to the beach and I can see to others moving to. I'll be at your place in a couple of minutes._ One last look in the mirror told me I was cute and comfy. Cute enough for Nick and comfy enough so no one would see I pick out my outfit carefully. A couple of minutes later I heard the door bell.

I opened the door and saw Nick leaning against the wall. "You mom isn't home? I can't her car." He said. Took the houses keys and closed the door after me. "Hello to you too." I said and gave him a kiss on those gorgeous lips of him. "Oh, hello" He said and kissed me again. "And no, my mom left for the week. She has to take care of some business for work." He took my hand and we crossed our fingers while we were heading to the beach. "So, need someone to drive you to school tomorrow?" "I was going to ask Diana if she could drive me." Just in case that he didn't really mean he would drive me. "No way, that's a task for your boyfriend. I'll pick you up at 8." He said, I smiled and we stopped after a pile of big rocks. The rest of the circle wouldn't see us here. He putted me against one of the rocks and we started to kiss. It started gentle but quickly we could fell the fire of the passion heat us up and it become a lot more passionate. What I felt when his lips were against mine had was not comparable to those time I kissed Adam. But not at all. When I was kissing Nick, it was like I was being consumed by some fire, or actually more like if I was the fire. And never once, when I kissed Adam I felt that, all I could feel with Adam was more like, I don't know actually, well back the first time it was like nice, but when the spell worked out it was not even nice anymore. But even when I was kissing Nick when I already was under Faye's spell, I could kind of feel that fire. We kept on kissing for a few more minutes. When he became as out of breathe as I was he slowly pulled away. "Well that was a kiss." He said and I blushed, but maybe it was already dark enough so he wouldn't see it. "I was going to say the same thing." He took my hand back in his. "So ready to go face them all?" Well, it wouldn't probably be as hard as the first time they saw we were dating. And I was dying to see the look on Faye's face. "Let's go." I said. With his hand in mine, we were ready to face the other members of the group.

There was already a fire on the beach and most of the members of the circle where already there. Laurel and Melanie, Deborah and Suzanne, Adam with Diana's in his arms, guess that turned out good. When we arrived hand in hand I could see a smile on some their faces. Deb looked at us with a smile. "Happy to see you two are back together. But as you can see, you weren't the first ones!" She said looking at Adam and Diana. Diana was so happy that it was like she was shining for the inside. Nick took a seat near the fire and sat between his legs. He putted his arms around me. When the brothers Henderson and Sean came they looked at Nick and I and Adam and Diana for a few seconds. Still no Faye. Laurel had made her famous keep warm decoction and Suzanne had bring several bags of food with her, cookies, chips and much more. Diana brought some candles for the atmosphere. "Damned, I forget to bring matches. Does someone has some or a lighter?" She said that looking at Nick and Deborah, knowing they where to only to who smoked. "No, I forgot mine at home, I was hoping Nick would have brings his." Deb said. "So did you bring your lighter?" Diana asked Nick. That's something I could actually miss about him, his cigarettes. "Not really, I quit smoking." He did what? I turned to face him. "Really? Why?" Since I knew him I kind of always saw him with his cigarette. "I know you don't really like that and it's not like I really need those to life, so I quit." He said in my ear. Oh, really, he did that for me? So sweet. I kissed him quickly to make sure the passion wouldn't take over here. "Give me a candle." I said to Diana. " Oh, Cassie is going to do her trick again." Laurel said with enthusiasm. "What trick?" Nick and Chris asked at the same time. "You'll see." Deborah said. "Cassie, why don't you try two candles?" Two at the same time? I can always try. Diana was already handing my over another candle. I stood up and took a two more candles. "If I should try two, I could also try to try four." I wasn't that confident actually, but curious. I knew all eyes were focused on me. I had all four the candles in my hand and focused on those. I was searching my power inside me and when I finally reached it pulled it out like a wave. All four the candles lighted up at the same time and even the camp fire become bigger. "Ha, she's doing better than Faye with fire. She can only light one candle at the time." "You really should explain us how you do that. I felt it till here!" Maybe I made a little bit too strong. "I don't really know. I just do. Ask Faye, maybe she'll know how." I answered to Laurel. "Ha, we already did, she say being awesome is what light up her candles." Yeah, I doubt it's really that! "I don't know, it's like I was pushing something out of me and then it light up. I did it when Sean was raising his hands in the auditorium too and to that dog that was bothering Chris." I said not to tell them why he was bothering him. "Well, let's say that Cassie just got talent! Her grandma did say she was the strongest of us all." I went sitting between Nick's legs again and putted my head on his shoulder. We talked till midnight and then went all back home.

I said goodbye to the group and Nick brought me back home where we shared another long and passionate kiss before he went home to. I locked up all the doors of the house before going to bed. _By fire, earth, air and water_ I thought in myself while I putted some incense in my bedroom. "By fire, earth, air and water May the house stay closed till I wake up, and keep enemies outside." I said just to be sure no one would be able to break in. You never know what can happen in here. I felt my powers and pushed it out like when I did with the candles to make sure my spell would work and went to bed.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. I know Faye didn't really was in it but I can promise you she will come back. Review to let me know what you thought of it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my readers and close friend. Andouille I'm sure you'll recognize yourself! Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters.**

I woke up ten minutes before seven. I noticed the incense was still smoking and that my spelled probably worked. I putted the little stick into I glass of water to let the spell work out. After eating some cereals I went back upstairs to take a long shower. I used some of Suzanne's special shampoo that make highlights come out and that make your hair smells like strawberries. I saw my book of shadows and the desk hided it under a board in my wardrobe. I looked in the mirror one last time before going down stairs were I would be waiting for Nick. It was at 7.55 Nick pushed on the door bell. "Hay boyfriend." I said while I opened the door. Like always he was gorgeous. He was wearing a black jean with a dark-gray sweatshirt. "Good morning girlfriend." He said and kissed me. I could feel the passion taking over and pulled away before we actually would come late to school. He smiled and led me to his car. "Ready for your first day after The Christmas holiday?" He asked me putting on the contact. "I guess. I hope the rest of the student will react normally. Now that some of them know are secret." I know Sally was accepting it because she helped me to keep the others safe, but how would the others react? Scared, mad, normally, strange, … . So many possibilities. "Well the better be. We were already kind of popular. Know they'll know why they have to respect us. We did save all of their lives! Maybe some of them won't even believe all of this." He said riding towards the school. "I wouldn't like them to be afraid of me. I really would prefer them to act normally." I said. We were almost arrived at school. "So what's your first class? I've science now on the second floor." He said. Hum if I can remember it good enough, I should start with mathematics followed by French. "I've mathematics on the first floor. Do you think Faye's gonna be there today? She didn't come last night, which I understand." "I've no idea. But if she comes, we will see her face when she sees where back together and so we'll have a good day. If she doesn't, she won't bother us or anyone else and we'll have a good day. So whether she comes or not, it'll be good day." He said and I hoped he was right. We came at schooled and parked the car.

"I see you at lunch later?" He asked me brining me to my first class. "Yes, I'll be they girl you call your girlfriend." I said smiling at him. He kissed me and walked unhurried to his first class. During the holiday the school hired a new principal. Apparently the only thing we knew about her was that she was called Ms James. She came from out of town and was around the age of 30. When I took a seat in the class room I noticed most of the kids where acting normal. I saw some people I knew and started to talk to them waiting for our teacher. Only one or two girls in the class wear acting weird, but it could be because they saw me kiss Nick before coming in, or of course because of what happened with John Black. The teacher finally came in and the lesson started.

I left my last class before lunch with Laurel and Sean. "It seems like everyone forgot about what happened. I heard no one talk about it during any of my classes and they were all acting pretty normal around me. What about you guys?" Laurel said. That was good news, looks like everything came back to normal. "The same here." I said. "With me too." I saw Sally walking in the hall. "Hey Sally. How was your holiday?" She was looking at me like if she was wondering if I was talking to her. "Fine, and yours?" She really did look surprised, maybe she was thinking I would ignore her or something. "Nice too." I said and before I could ask her more about it she left. "Okay, then bye to you too!" We were walking back to the cafeteria and I saw Nick. "Are you my girlfriend? I think so." He said while he gave me a quick kiss. "Common guys, hire a room!" Sean said laughing and walked inside. We were searching for a table when we saw Diana sitting in the back room. She was waving at us and we joined her. The room was only filled with members of the circle, some girls were trying to get a one of the guys looking at them while guys were trying to flirt with us girls. Nick stopped the first guy who tried to flirt with me. "Really, didn't notice she had a boyfriend, in this case me." He said and the guy looked away sadly. "No way I let someone flirt with you." He said. I saw some girls trying to seduce hem but had to smile when I saw he wasn't even noticing them. So just to mark my territory I took his hand in mine. "So where eating in the back room again?" Laurel said, she was probably walking right behind us with Sean. "I guess, it was empty when I came in." Adam said. He was sitting next to Diana. Suzanne was sitting on top of the table with her supplies (can tell what, there was just too much in front of her to say, but I did notice some chocolate strawberries.), Deb was next to Suzanne watching TV and eating I slice of pizza. Laurel took a seat next to Diana and Nick and I sat in front of them. While we were eating , Melanie came in with Chris and Doug. Even Faye came in. She saw that Nick was sitting next to me but didn't say anything, even her face wasn't betraying anything."So did anyone hear anything about what happened? I thought everything was pretty normal around me." Melanie said. "Nope, everything was normal here too." I said. "With my too." Laurel said and Suzanne en Deb agreed with her. "Nothing weird here neither." Diana said. They all said the same, nothing weird around either of them. "That's good right?" Sean asked. "I don't know. It's kind of weird. I was thinking at least some people would talk about it or act in circumstances'. Bah, maybe it's just all in my head." I said. "Maybe they're just too afraid of us." Deb added. "I saw something weird today." Faye said, it was the first sentences that came out of her mouth since she came in. "When I said the name of John Black some kids looked weird at me asking me who was John Black. So maybe they were just kidding with me but I doubt it, they all know they can't resist me and that I always get what I want." I know she wasn't only talking about them. Everyone noticed it. It's not liked she hided it very well. "Well maybe we can all see what we can hear about that. Maybe were just imagining all of it." Melanie said. We ate the rest of the time not talking about it anymore.

There was something weird about all of this, I could feel it. But I didn't know what. I decided to talk to Diana about it later. Maybe she would be able to help me. Fifteen minutes before the classes began again, I went outside with Nick and we shared some long and passionate kisses till the bell rang. He brought me to my next class and left for his.

**For those who read my first Fan fiction about the hunger games, you'll notice that actually kind of like strawberries… **


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the 5 chapter. I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

I think I know what was going wrong when Faye asked about John. Back then he was going by the name jack Brunswick. I guess the other students doesn't knew his real name back then and probably don't know it now either. I was sitting in one of my class now. I still had one hour before the end of the school day. It was the moment of truth and I should begin talking about John, or Jack Brunswick... I was sitting next to Emily, a girl with short brown hair and grey eyes. The teacher left us to work on a paper due next week. "Hey Emily, does someone know where Mr. Brunswick went?" I asked her like if he was still on this world. She looked at me weirdly. "Who is Mr. Brunswick?" she told me. She's kidding right? "Your now, our ex Principal?" The crazy one! The one who called himself my _father_ urg, the thought of it make me sick. "You're feeling okay Cassie? We never had a Principal Brunswick in this school. If it's one of your club jokes I don't get it." She said and focused her on her paper.

After asking some more around about John I realized two things. Firstly I was probably looking crazy asking about someone they didn't remember. And secondly, they didn't remember anything! Which wasn't necessarily bad. All they remember about back than were the people who died, like Tory, Jeffrey, my grandma and the first principal. Jeffrey would have committed suicide just like the principal. My grandma would have died of a heart attack and Tory would a have tripped on something and fell of the stairs. I had no idea how the principal could possibly have suicide himself. Some kids say he pulled on those rocks and they fell on him. They remember some new kids coming to town, Portia and her crazy witch hunting brothers. Where is she actually? I haven't seen her all day, which is a good thing! Not that important. The school bell rang and I rushed out of class to tell the others what I learned.

We were on the parking lot between Nick's car and Chris and Doug's car. "They don't remember anything? Really?" Deb asked, she hadn't ask around, she didn't even went to all of her classes today. "Nope, they have no idea of who _Brunswick_ is and have their own version of everything what happened before he arrived." I said, the all knew what I meant with everything, and Chris and Doug knew we said it like that not to mention their little sister. "That's true, someone even asked me if Portia was going to be a part of the club, which I think is sick." Portia, part of the club? That was sick! "Did someone even saw her today?" I asked. "I did, she saw me and tried to talk to me like if we where friend or something like that. It was really weird, so I walked away without even looking at her, which was really funny to do. That girl is insane if she thinks I will ever talk to her again after what she did to Cassie in the woods." Nick took my hand knowing what happened in the woods. I felt a little scared thinking about that again, but the static electricity that was going from Nick's hand into mine helped me get over it. "Talking about the wolf." Nick said when Portia was walking into our direction. Good thing Faye, Sean, Suzanne and Melanie weren't here yet. Even if Faye is mad at us for her punishment she hates Portia like all of us. "Hay guys, what are we talking about?" She said like she was actually a part of the circle. She was playing with a lock of her hair and tried to look nice. She was eye flirting with Nick, Adam, Chris and Doug. "We were talking of what of a bitch you are." Doug said, which magically made a smile appear on my face. "Talking about Cassie? Yeah your right, she is!" She said like if Doug actually said I was a bitch. "Portia are there no cat's to whip elsewhere? I'm sure that's what you do after school right?" I said, not knowing where it came from. "Or maybe you should go back in your bed crying on the fact that you don't have friends… Poor girl." Deb said smiling and looking like an Amazon. She looked at me like a snake looks at his prey, after what she looked at Nick. "When you're done babysitting, call me." She said, sent him an imaginary kiss and walked away. Diana putted her hand on my shoulder to let me know she was there and Nick squeezed me hand a bit. "That little bitch!" Deb said. "She doesn't even remember where witches!" I said whispering. "Yeah, well I still remember what her brothers and she were going to do to you!" Nick said. "So even if she doesn't remember it doesn't change anything." He added. "He's right! We can't trust her." Adam said. Deb went back to her motor and Doug, Chris and Laurel into the Henderson's car. Adam was walking to his car and Diana stayed with Nick and I. "So, I heard your all alone at home. Are you okay their? You can come sleep at my place if you want to. You know that right?" She looked at me tenderly. "I know, but I'm okay there. Thanks anyway." I said and she walked over to Adam's. "Diana wait!" I said and she turned. "Wanna come over for a pizza of something?" I said, it seemed an eternity I hadn't spend some quality time with her. "Oh, pizza at your place?" Deb said while she stopped her motor in front of us. "Ooh, good idea, I love pizza." Suzanne said walking on the parking followed by Melanie. "Well let's make it a girl night then." I said. Sending a message to Laurel and Faye. _Girl night, pizza at my place. _And pushed and the send button. "See you later!" Deb said and left the parking. I stepped into Nick's car and he gave me a ride home.

We were kissing in his car right in front of my house. It wasn't that easy in his car, every time I was taking over by the fire of passion that was now familiar, something stood in my way like his gear shift. "Maybe it would be easier inside?" I said smiling. "I think so." He said. Stepped out of the car and like a gentleman opened my door. "Oh, I like it when you do that." I said I took my bag back and we went into the house. I dropped my bag on the ground closed the door and started to kiss him again. This time nothing stood in our way and we kissed into the living room where we let us fell on the couch. I was lying down on the couch and he was laying on me. One hand in my hair and another on my neck. I had crossed my legs over him and had both my hands in his black hair. Then he started to kiss my in the neck, and as much as I liked it a bell started to ring in my head. I pushed him away softly. "I can't." I said and sat on the couch. "What do you can't? I think you were doing pretty well" He said I little bit out of breathe. I blushed, I was really feeling good when I was with Nick. He made me feel wanted and safe, he make my heart beat faster just by looking at me, and made that strange unknown feeling come inside of me. "What's wrong Cass?" He said waiting for me to say something. "Nothing, nothing, it just that. How can I say this? I really like it when we're kissing, I like it a lot! But…" How was I supposed to tell him that? "You don't want me anymore?" He said looking down. What! No, it's not that at all! "No, not at all. I really like being with you!" I said taking his hand in mine. He looked at me again and I saw he was relieved. "So what is it you want to say?" He asked. I was still holding his hands. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before yelling it out. "I never did _it_." I said, still with my eyes closed. No sound, I could only here him breathe. "You're still a virgin?" He finally said. It was probably as red as anyone could be right now. My eyes were still closed when I felt a finger on my chin and I opened them. "Yes." I whispered looking into his eyes. "So you and Conant never…?" No, it didn't felt right. I never even kissed him like this before. "No. It was not like this with him. Not at all. When I think about it now, I was always feeling weird when I was with him. Feeling like I wasn't really myself." He smiled and I felt I little bit better. I bit relieved too. " Well, I'm perfectly happy just kissing you." He said and confirmed it by a kiss. "Really?" I said and he kisses me again. "Yes. I can wait as long as it takes." He said and we started kissing again.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll try to add some more chapters today. Let me know what you thought of it by reviewing. **

**Please excuse me for any possible grammatical mistakes, my mother tongue isn't English. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

Nick had left when Diana came in. She came in without knocking or letting know she was there and found us on the sofa in the living room. We were still making out when she started to couch. She had actually to couch several time because we didn't notice her the first time. When we finally did I started to blush and Nick was smiling. His former cold looks had left place for a warmer look. But he was only like this when I was with him.

"So, I saw its going pretty good between you two." Diana said after I ordered an extra cheese pizza and a veggie pizza. "Actually it is going good. How about you and Adam?" I asked. We were waiting for the other girls to arrive. Diana had help me preparing some stuff for the evening and was now sitting next to me in the sofa. She took the braid out she had made to go at school and her blond hair were hanging in her back. "It's perfect. It's not like it use to be. But it's not far anymore, I feel good with him by my side. I feel like I'm whole again." I felt ashamed thinking about all the time I took Adam from her. "Hé, it's not your fault! I thought we agreed on that!" She said reading the shame on my face. "Yeah, I know, but I can't help but feel bad about this." She took my in her arms and we hugged. "Let's not talk about this anymore will ya. Everything turned out right." She said at the exact same moment someone knocked on my door. We stood up and went opening the door. "We took dessert!" Suzanne said smiling and holding a box full of cupcakes with one hand and a bag with the other. She was with Deb, Laurel and Melanie. They came in and we closed the door after them. "I took some things too comfort you Cassie." Suzanne said dropping her bag on the table in the living room. "But first, put this in the fridge." She said handing me over the cupcakes. "Yeah, that will totally piss that bitch off!" Deb added. I putted the cupcakes in the fridge and came back in the living room. "Where going to make it a beauty night!" Suzanne said opening her bag. "oh, it's been so long since we've done that! Last time was for prom night I think." Laurel said. The bell rang. "Melanie, open it will ya." Suzanne said while she almost pushed me on the couch. "It's the pizza guy!" Melanie said from the hall. Deb took the money that was on table and came back with the pizzas. "So here the plan. I take care of Cassie. Laurel you take care of Deb and Melanie takes care of Diana. When done we'll change." Suzanne said taking the lead. "No thanks. I pass." Deb said. "I'll just help you out." She added.

Suzanne was just done with putting a cream on my face and was now busy with my hair. We already all had a mask and where sitting in the couch while Suzanne took care of us hair. Even Deb agreed with the mask. She was spraying some decoction on my hair and did the same with all of the girls. When we were done I sprayed it on hers. It smelled like a mix of honey and lavender. "This will make us all look gorgeous. I'm we'll have a lot of guys at our feet tomorrow at school!" She said happily. The pizza boxes were empty and Diana just took the cupcakes out of the fridge. "Miam miam!" Suzanne said as she takes a pink one. I took a blue one an ate the frosting first. "Suzanne! They're delicious!" I said and everyone agrees. "Well, some of us are good with plants, other with stones, well I'm good with pastries!" She said and we laughed.

""Oh, before we all go home. I made this for when you'll take a bath." Suzanne said while she age us all a little bottle. "It'll relax you instantly and give a perfect skin." She said. We all said goodbye and they left for the night. Diana asked me once more if I was sure I'll be alright alone in here. I told her what she wanted to here, that I would be alright, but it wasn't really the truth. I was scared to be alone in this big house that was once taken over by evil. But it was my grandma's house, and there's no doubt she was good. Maybe she would be in here somehow looking over me. I closed the door and every single window that would have been open. I went to the kitchen and closed the front door. We were all using the side door now. After making sure everything was still closed I called my mother. She told me she was doing well over there and asked me how my day was. She also wanted to know how it went with the other kids at school. "Well, it went surprising well. They don't remember anything!" I said. "That's a good thing a guess. It's better that way." We talked for some time and then she had to go. It was only nine hour, so I decided to take a bath with Suzanne's bottle. I went upstairs and let the hot water flow in the bathtub. When there was enough water I added Suzanne's special fluid. My hair was in ponytail so it wouldn't get wet. At the second I touched the water I felt totally relaxed. I felt great in the water. With a remote I putted some music on and just stayed in bath for a while.

I came out of bath and putted on my pajamas (a large blue t-shirt and a little white short). I checked my phone and saw I had a message from Nick. _How was girl night?"_ He said. _It was fine, but I missed you. _ I replied, which was so true. I putted my phone on bed and took out some incense and putted a glass of water next to it. I spelled the house so no enemy would be able to come in and felt better. No one with bad intentions would be able to come in now. I felt better once it was done. I heard some noise in the hall and went out of my bedroom. I was probably getting a little bit paranoid. It was 9.30 pm. The house felt empty. It was so weird. Maybe I should have asked Diana to stay over here. I made a handbag ready to take at school tomorrow and putted some of the books that weren't in my locker. I putted some music on in my room. I heard some weird sound again. I stepped out of my bedroom and couldn't find from where it came. Maybe the artifacts where disturbing the house again. _I know it's late, but want to come over? I feel alone in here. _I wrote in a text message and sent to Nick. And just few second later._ I'll be there in five minutes._ His message said. I went back downstairs to wait for him in the living.

Five minutes later I heard his car in front of the house. I opened the door and as he was walking to me. "Feeling alone? " He said and came in. I closed the door after him."Not anymore." I said."I can see Suzanne had some fun!" He said looking at me. "Why? Don't like it?" I asked. "No, I do like it. But you're always beautiful to me." He said, how cute is that! I took him in my arms and putted a little kiss on his lips. "So where you really just feeling alone, or is it something else?" He asked. Oh boy, I hope he didn't think I ask him to come over to have sex! "Is it the empty house?" He asked. Well, he doesn't act like if he thought I invited him over for that. "Yes, kind of. I don't know, I'm having these weird chills. And I heard some weird noise a couple of times." I replied. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up on his strong arms, and a faded black jean. "By the way, who was it at your front door when I arrived?" Was there someone at my front door? Maybe it was just Faye, maybe she came to see if girl night was over already. But wouldn't she have seen the girls come home than? "I don't know. Everyone left an hour ago. Didn't saw who it was?" Well dumb question! He wouldn't have asked me if he knew! "Nope, well then it's a good thing I came. He or she left when I parked the car." Let's just hope it stays gone then! "Well, then it's a good thing you came!" I said and kissed him again. "Would you feel better if I just stayed over? I could sleep on the couch." He said. If he stays here, he's not going to sleep in any room but mine. "Well, if you want to stay, I have a big bed and I'd be happy to share it with you." I said hoping he wouldn't see it as an invitation to have sex. "Well, if it's okay with you, I'll stay. We'll just have to leave earlier so I can change clothes tomorrow morning." He said. I then noticed I was already in my pajamas, and that it wasn't really sexy or cute. "I was already ready to go to bed when I send you that message, so forgive me the crappy pajamas." That's not really what I would have worn for his first sleep over! "Don't have to apologize, I actually think it's kind of sexy." I've no idea where he sees that's sexy! "How can this be sexy?" I asked him. He took me closer in his arms and putted his hands on my waste. "Well with that little short I can see your gorgeous legs. And that blue shirt makes your eyes even more beautiful." He said and kisses me. "You're so sweet." I thought but accidently said out loud. I was lucky not to have added he was looking smoking hot! "Don't tell anyone. It would ruin my bad guy reputation." He said laughing. "I promise!" I said before kissing him again. I have no idea why, but every time he was with me, I felt like kissing him all day long. I have to say that he was a great kisser! We went upstairs and entered my bedroom.

He took me up and putted me gently on the bed. He then started to tickle me and I laughed till I couldn't breathe anymore. "Not fair, you can stand tickling, I don't." I said pulling him in bed next to me. "Years of practice." He joked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think I could lend you one of my pajamas." I joked back too. "I don't think they would fit me." He said smiling at me. "Does it bother you if I just took out my jeans and shirt? I still have a boxer short so it's not like if I won't wear anything." Kidding right? If it bothers me? Like if seeing him half naked could bother me! "Nope, not bothering me." I said. He took out his pants and shirt and throws them on a chair. "Wraatch!" I said once he came back to bed and we started to laugh again. When he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and got overwhelmed by that strange feeling again. Couldn't really say what feeling it was. We started to kiss and I could put my hands on his bare chest. I felt his heartbeat underneath my hand. His hands were always on neutral places, like my back or my hair. But his kisses came into my neck too. Which I really started to like a lot! The feelings I get of his lips on my neck and shoulder can't be described in words. When we became too out of breathe, or maybe for him too excited, we stopped but I stayed in his arms. We fell asleep in each other arms.

**I hope you enjoyed every single word of this chapter. Any idea of who the person outside of her house could be? Would it be Faye? **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, I hope you will like her. Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

My phone woke me at 6.50 am. I wanted to push and snooze when I remembered I wasn't alone in bed and that I had to wake up early. Put my phone on my bedside table and turned in bed too face a sleeping nick. I kissed him gently to wake him. "Good morning." I said when he opened his eyes. "Good morning." He said giving me my kiss back. "How late is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes and combing his hair with his hand. "6.50." I said. "I don't know how late you normally wake up. But since you have to go home to get ready I thought I should wake you now." I said. He was still laying down in bad. I tried not to look at his bare chest, it would make us kiss again and we would be late for school. "Well, I think I should go then. I pick you up later for school?" I was hoping he would, I didn't wanted to walk to school. "Well, if it doesn't bother you to take me." He kissed and got closed. I was brushing my hair when he left. I noticed the incense and took the stick into the water to turn off the spell.

"Before we arrive at school. I have to tell you something. During your girl night Faye came over at my place." Nick said. We were almost at school now. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a black lace top and a brown leather jacket with matching booths. My circle necklace was under my shirt. "What? What did she want?" I asked suspicious. What did she have in mind again? "Well, to make short, she tried to get my in her bed and break up with you. But I didn't let her come in and she left. I think she went over at Adam's later." Well, she said she didn't give up easily. "I guess she's not giving up on you that easily. She'll probably try again later." So it was probably Faye at my place yesterday night. "She'll probably try again. Deb said she had included my in her future for some reason. She thought I knew about it." I knew about that! My first day at school, she said Nick was hers. Well I guess her plans have to change now. "Too bad for her, her plans have to change now! Because I'll not let her come between us." I said smiling.

We were walking towards my locker holding hands like a normal couple. Diana was talking to Laurel next to my locker. Diana and Laurel were looking great, not that they aren't looking good normally, but thanks to Suzanne they were looking even better then normally. "I'm gonna leave you here. I have to pick up some stuff before classes too. I see you later." He said while we arrived at the locker. He kissed me and left to his locker. "Good morning!" I said opening my locker. "I'm here for like two minutes and there are already two boys who asked if I wanted to go out Friday." Laurel said smiling. "Oh, what did you said?" I asked taking out the books I needed and putting the other away. "I said I had to think about it. Diana had some guys on her feet too!" Laurel said. "I did?" She said. "And she didn't even notice it! It like they can only see you. But I see Cassie has some admirers too! Look behind you." She said, and when I did a noticed that some boys where looking at me. "They are!" I said en we started laughing. We were still standing next to my locker when some guy walked to us. It was probably someone from the soccer team because he was wearing the school jacket. "Hay Cassie." He said. "I'm Percy, we have literature together with Mr. Humphries?" Oh yeah, he was the boy always sitting next to the door and that left right after the bell. "Percy. How do you do?" He was still standing in front of us rubbing his hands. "I'm fine. I was thinking about something. I don't know if you saw it already, but there is a new movie coming out tomorrow. I thought maybe you would like to go see it with me?" Didn't he know I already had a boyfriend? It still felt weird knowing that in this town boys actually didn't saw me as the discrete girl I use to be. "I'm sorry Percy but I already have a boyfriend." I replied. I heard Laurel and Diana giggling behind me. "I know, I was just hoping that if you knew I liked you it would change something." Well it doesn't change the fact that I like Nick and that he is the guy I call boyfriend. "I'm sorry, but I'm happy with Nick." He left disappointed. "Well that's something I not used to do. Maybe Diana could help me for that!" I said and we all started laughing again.

"Cassie the principal is waiting for you in her office." Ms Cartdrigde said when I walked in the class. Laurel look at me and I'm sure I could take over her notes later on the day. I went to the principal offices. I knocked on the door. "Come in." She said. "I heard you wanted to see me Ms Cartdridge?" I said closing the door behind me. The office didn't really changed since the last time I was in it, except now it wasn't owned by my _father_. I saw that there was a girl sitting in one of the seats in front of the principal so I took the other seat. "Cassie, I would like to introduce a new tradition into this school." She started. "How would you feel be leading Katarina around school? She's new in town and like you are the last person to enter this school I would like you to help her fit in." Well I guess I could to that. "Yes sure. No problem I can do that." I replied. I remembered my first day too well and if because of me Katarina could have a better first day, I would be happy to help her. "Well why don't you show her around now? I'll dispend you from your next class so you can." Nice, not having to go to class and just show a girl the school. Looks a lot nicer to me! "Here is a note. And have a good day." She said, what meant you can go out of my office now!

"So you're new in town? When did you arrive?" I asked her. We were still in the hall next to the principal's office. Katarina was a blond girl with blue-gray eyes. She was just a little bit smaller than me. I think I was like three fingers taller. "Yes, we arrived a week ago. My mother got a new job offer so we had to move with her." "And what does your mother do now?" I asked while we were heading towards the front door of the school. "Euh, she's principal." Ooooh, I could see the resemblance between the two of them now! "No kidding. " I said. "But don't go tell that around. I would like to keep this quiet. Being the principal's daughter is not really appreciated in most schools." I wanted to start showing her around at the beginning. "Sure, I won't tell anyone. So let's start the tour here. Behind us there is the parking lot, and you probably came into school here this morning. What the number of your locker?" I asked her, seeing her heavy bag back. "314." She said. "It not far from mine. Let's put your books away then." I said walking to it. "Any brothers or sisters?" I asked. "Yes, I have two brothers, but they're both in college now so I live alone at home with my parents. What about you, any brother or sisters?" I wish I would have. I always wanted a little bro or sis, but my mom never met someone after my dad. "Nope, there is only my mother and me." "And what about your dad?" What about him? Well he came back from dead and I had to kill him not that long ago with my witch friends. "I never knew him, he died before I was born." That's probably the best thing to say, I think the truth would be too weird. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "Bah, don't worry. So here's your locker."

We putted her books away and I continued the tour. She had some classes with me so when we were done we went back to class. There was only 30 minutes left before noon but we both though that it would be a good idea for her to see some others student beside me. It was really nice girl actually and it was easy to talk to her. I told her about Nick, my boyfriend (I like the sound of that, my boyfriend, Nick). She told me she had to break up with hers because they moved and she knows that long distance relationships never end well. I was really feeling sorry for her.

**I have introduced a new character into this chapter. She'll probably appear in some other chapters too were you will learn more about her. I hope you like this chapter. If you did write a review and if you didn't you can always tell me what I can do better next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all like the new character Katarina ,I added in the previous chapter. I'm going to keep her in the story. Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle. **

It was noon and I walked towards the cafeteria with Katarina. We were waiting to buy us our meal and I took her with me in our room. Nick was already their waiting for me. "Hey everyone, this is Katarina, she's new here." I said and took a seat next to Nick. Katarina came sit next to me and it remembered me my first meal in this room, how everyone was acting weird because they were sharing a secret I didn't knew about. I hope that's not what she'll see. I gave Nick a kiss that we should remember easily for the rest of the day and some of the others come in. After ten minutes everyone was here beside Faye. "I still don't know why she would have done that. It's not like if she was ever interested in you." I heard Diana say. Katarina was talking to Laurel and Suzanne so that could keep her busy for some more minutes. "Who did what?" I asked to Diana. "Well Faye gave a little visit to Adam yesterday. You know what she has in mind when she goes over at a boy's house…" No way, she went at Adam's too! Well she certainly doesn't lose time. "She came at my place too. I didn't let her in and she walked away into your direction, but I thought she was going back home, since she lives next to you." Nick added. I was relieved he didn't let her in. "I didn't let her in either. That really pissed her of." Adam. So she left, so maybe it was her in front of my house. "Where did she go after that?" I asked her Nick looked at me and understood why I was asking it, but he was the only one. "Back home. I saw her walking towards her home and going in. Why?" Katarina was still busy talking to Laurel and Suzanne, seems like they were getting along. "Well, someone was outside my house during the night, we thought maybe it could have been her." Nick put his hand on my knee and I take his hand in mine. "Haven't you seen who it was then?" Adam asks. Well, I wouldn't ask it if I did. "Actually I was the one who saw her. And all I can tell is that it was a girl. I noticed it at the way she ran away." Chris who was listening to the conversation seemed surprised at what Nick just said. It was pretty obvious he came at my place late in the evening. Deb knew about it and we could see it at her smile. "It can't have been Faye, she didn't come out of her house again that night." So he had been spying on her? How would he be able to tell it otherwise? "You sure?" I ask not to ask him if he was spying on her. "Pretty sure yes, I was looking outside of my window at the stars, I couldn't sleep, and her lights were out early and she didn't came out. I stood up till 11pm and she never did come out." Counting stars, that's what I do when I can't sleep. What I use to do actually, I don't do that anymore. "So, how come you saw that?" Chris asks. It's funny how he always hears the things we would like for him not to hear. "I asked him to come over." I said, which was the truth. We all knows what he'll is imagining right now, not that hard to understand. But he has no idea of how wrong he is. "oooooooooooooh." Of course he had to do that! Common Chris, really! They were all looking at us now, there was only Deb who did like she didn't care. Nick rubbed my hand palm with one of his finger. "Cassie had hear some noise coming from outside and since she was alone she asked me to come over. Not that big of a deal." "I told you you could sleep over at my place! Tonight I don't take no for an answer, we go to your place, you take what you need and you came at my place." Diana said, and we heard in her voice I couldn't possibly say no. I don't even want to say no, maybe a little bit, maybe Nick would have stay over again. I can't ask him that every night. "Okay, but I don't want to bother you." I replied and they all went back talking to each other. "Well, I'll come pick you up at five?" She looked towards Nick and I knew she was giving us some more quality time. "Why don't I drop you off?" Nick whispered in my ears. "Well, I'll come by myself then, at five, okay?" Some more time alone with Nick. "That's fine with me."

"Nick seems really nice." Katarina said while we were walking to our next class. She had a lot of classes with me but she was nice company. "He is, and much more than that." When I was with Katarina it was like for some moments I wasn't a witch anymore. It was like if I was an improved version of the girl I use to be before knowing everything about myself and magic. It was nice too feel normal again. "All of yours friends are nice actually!" Everyone, really? Deb didn't even say a word to her, Sean either but I think he is trying to ignore her to make her fall in love with him, his new tactic with girls. "They are. I think they liked you too." Which was true, Laurel and Suzanne did like her. They usually don't talk that much to the normal people. "Really? Maybe I could come eat with you again tomorrow?" Maybe, I had no idea if I could make her that promise. "Maybe, we'll see tomorrow. Shouldn't be a problem. Yeah you should it with us again." What did just happen? I thought I couldn't make her that promise and I went from maybe too sure you should! I think I should ask Diana some tricks and tips for this. Well it's not like I don't want her to eat with us.

"Here we are." Nick said dropping me of at Diana's. We had spent the rest of the day kissing each other on the sofa, while we had planned to watch a movie, and I can't even tell which movie it was! "Thanks for dropping me of." I said. "Well maybe you should reward me for that." He said smiling and leaned over to kiss me. After a few more minutes of our latest hobby I really had to go. "Call me if there is a problem!" He yelled before driving away.

"Cassie!" Diana yelled out opening the door before I even knocked. "My dad is at his office so we have the whole house for our self." We dropped my bag of in her bedroom. "I wasn't spying on you but I heard the car stop in front of the house. I see it's going well with Nick." She has no idea! Or maybe she has, I don't know. "It's going really well! It's like I can stay a day without kissing him." "I know the feeling, I'm having the same with Adam." I'm glad to hear that. Really, I'm so happy for her. We talked in her bedroom for hours and we even ate some salad in it. The moon was high in the sky by now. The moonlight was falling into Diana's hair and mixed perfectly with it. "I have to ask you something Cassie. It's kind of a personal think to ask but I would really like you to answer it honestly." What could she possibly ask that I wouldn't answer? "Okay, what is it?" Really what is it? What won't she be able to talk about with me or to ask me? "Well, when you and Adam where together."_Forced together by Faye's spell_ I rectified for myself. "When you were, did you and Adam ever, you know, did you guys ever did it?" What! With Adam! Ieuw, no, never! "No, no, no, be sure we didn't! No way! Never happen and never will." I could tell she was relieved to hear that. "Didn't you ask Adam?" "No, I was afraid of what he might have said. But I'm glad to hear about it. It would have been too weird." That's sure, too weird! It would have been like if I had sex with the boyfriend of my sister! Which she kind of was. "No, I swear we never did it." Definitely not. "I believe you, I just had to ask. You know, I, I just wanted to know." What was she really going to say? Why would she want to know that so badly? "You wanted to know before you and him …" I ask and I saw I was right. "Yes. It would have been weird." Did she ever do it with Adam before? Probably? But Diana, the sweet, nice and kind Diana? I had no idea. "Did you and Adam ever do it before? Don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said. We were both laying on her bed next to each other now, so we couldn't see each other's face, which made it easier. "Well, before you arrived yes. And you and Nick?" I wasn't ready back then, and I'm still not ready now. "Nope. Not with him, not with anyone else." We probably fell asleep not long after that. I knew Diana was relieved about it and I was happy she knew. I had a weird dream that night. I saw Faye with some guy I knew I had seen before, but I couldn't really put a name on his face. But that dream soon fade away and I ended up with Nick in his car just in front of Diana's house.

**So I hope you enjoyed this one. The confidences between Diana and Cassie. I'll make sure the write more about their friendship in some other chapters. By the way you should know I really like reviews…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I was on vacation and I have some exams I have to study for this month. So here what you've been waiting for, a new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters**

"Cassie, wake up." I hear someone say while shaking me. "Come on, we are going to be late for school." Why does that's sounds like Diana? "Wake up!" Diana says louder. I open my eyes on a pajama wearing Diana. Well I hope she isn't planning to wear that at school. "Finally! The clock went off during the night and it's already 8 o'clock! Schools start in only 30 minutes!" What!? I jump out of bed fully awake. "You go grab a shower I'll prepare a quick breakfast." I say in a hurry. Diana nods and I see her move to the bathroom undoing her sunlight blond hair. I run downstairs and take out two apples out of the fridge, that will have to do it! I go back upstairs with the apples and I crap de clothes I was supposes to wear today. Jeans with black boots and blue shirt with a fake leather jacket. I also put all the school stuff I brought from home in my bag back so I can just put them in my locker at school. A few minutes later Diana comes out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt that's make her looks like she was the moon angel. "Your turn!" She says. I give her an apple and walks in the bathroom with my clothes.

"We make it!" I say as we are running into the school. Just as I said that the school bell starts to ring. "No we didn't! I see you at noon." Diana said before running to her first class. My phone hasn't stops buzzing since this morning but I we were too busy preparing everything to read my texts. 10 messages! And it's not even nine o'clock. As I walk to my first class I open the first one, it's from Laurel:_ I'm going to be late, my clock didn't woke me up. _So we weren't the only ones! I open the next message while I'm heading to the second floor. It's from Nick: _Hey gorgeous, going to be late my phone fell off during the night and didn't wake me._ Nick too? Third message, from Sean _Tell Mister Cavenau I'm going to be late. _Let my guess, he's alarm didn't woke him up. This thing stinks. How come all of our alarm suddenly fell off?

I'm heading to the cafeteria with Laurel en Sean. "Don't you guys think it's weird that we all were late this morning?" I ask them. "Wouldn't be the first time." Sean said. Laurel added something but I couldn't hear it because at the same moment Nick took my in his arms and rubbed my lips with his. "Good morning." He says with smiling. His smile is contagious and I start to smile too. "Good morning." I reply kissing him. He takes my hand and we walk to the cafeteria all together. "Did someone saw Katarina today? She said she would join us at lunch yesterday. I thought I had almost all of my classes with her, but I didn't saw her yet. I cross my finger around Nick's fingers and we walk into the backroom of the cafeteria. Melanie is already sitting talking to Diana, while Deb is getting herself a cup of coffee. Suzanne is eating what seems to be the rest of a cupcake and the Henderson brothers are fighting for about something. Faye's is nowhere to be found, again, as Katarina. "And their or our lovebirds." Deb says as Nick and I sit around table next to each other. "Hello to you to Deb." I say to her. I also say hay to the other guys. "So, while we are almost all here can we talk about what happened this morning?" Diana says softly, almost whispering. "It's not that big of deal. I know what happened." Deb says looking at Suzanne. I guess Suzanne knows it too. And when those two knows something it's almost always about Faye. "Tell us Deborah. I'd like to know." Diana said gently. Deb crap a chair at the end of the table near to Nick and I. "Faye." One word, one word only and I'm almost shaking out of my body. If it wasn't for Nick hand in mine I would probably already hiding in a corner. How come I'm still kind of scared of Faye? "What did she do this time?" Doug asks Deb. "It's not the first time she does that. We use to do that all the time to…, never mind" She says looking at Diana. Well we know she was a close friend of the devil with perfectly manicure red nails. "Just tell us Deb." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. The Amazon looked at me with a little smile before continuing her story. "Well, a while ago. When Faye was mad at someone from hum the club, she casted a spell on his clock so he would be late at school. It's actually really silly if you asks me but like we weren't supposed to but a spell on one of us that was something we found to bother some people."Really, how is arriving late at school that bad? I've seen Faye do way worse than that. "But she never used it one all of us at the same time!" Suzanne added. Why would she want to see us all late at school on the same day? What does she has in mind again? Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with the dream I had during the night? "I know. She probably has something in her head. What could it be good for? Is she hiding something from us?" I ask more for myself then for the circle. "Cassie? What do you have in mind?" Nick whispers in my ear. What do I have in mind? How does he know I have something in mind? "Why?"' I ask him back still whispering. "I don't know. It seems like you know more than we do. Wouldn't be the first time." That's true, but I don't know more than the others know right now. "I don't' know yet." I tell him. "You know what guys? Why don't we try to enjoy our meal without thinking about Faye and her schemes? " Adam says. Excellent idea. Before anyone can add something he starts to kiss Diana. I don't really want to see that. We all take our chairs to the other end of the table so we are far enough from those lovers. I could use some passionate kissing too, but I can't stop thinking about that. What could Faye have to hide to us? Why would she need to keep us in bed longer?

"So where do I bring you?" Nick asks me while he is riding to crowheaven road. "Ugh. I think Diana could use some tome alone tonight. Well when I say alone I mean some Adam-quality time. So can you bring me home?" I don't know if I'm supposed to sleep at Diana's again or not. But I saw her go home with Adam after school so I want to let them do there quickie alone. I know that's kind of why Diana asked me those questions about my and Adam. "No problem." Nick says. He puts his right arm around my shoulder and I come closer to him. "So do you have anything to do for school?" I ask him. I want to know if I can have those passionate kiss now. "Not really why?" "I thought you could stay with me for a couple of hours." I say hopefully on a seductive tone. "Oh, what do you have in mind?" He continuous. "I thought something like, you, me the cough." Not the bedroom, he could get wrong ideas. "Sounds like a good plan to me." He says and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**You know I like reviews, so tell me what you think of this chapter in a review… **


	10. Chapter 10

**What's Faye up to? Is it going to hurt the circle? Maybe you'll find out in this chapter, maybe not. Either wise, keep reading. Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters.**

Not having anyone home can be a good thing sometimes. Like when you're passionately kissing your boyfriend on the sofa. You know no one will enter in the house and find you two. Nick and I our rubbing our lips against each other's. While his kissing me Nick plays with streaks of my hair and I'm playing with his. My legs our all around his body so he could as close to me as possible. When Nick starts to kiss me in the neck a little alarm goes in my head, and I just ignore it. I trust Nick, I know he's going to go too far, and I love it when he kisses me in the neck. After a few more kisses I turn around So that this time I'm the one on top of the other and I start to kiss him in the neck. My hands on his chest I can feel his muscles underneath my fingers. "Cassie." Nick whispers almost out of breath. I stop kissing him thinking I did something wrong. "Yes?" I say hoping I didn't do anything wrong. It's seemed right to me. "I think we should stop here." Why does he want to stop? I was going to sit down on him when I understood why he felt like we needed to stop. "Oh, I get it." I say shyly getting off of him and taking a sit next to him instead. I guess he did like what I was doing, I think for myself. "Want something to drink?" I ask him, that way I can go to the kitchen for a bit and let him cool down. "What do you have?" He asks me with a smile. "Well, Laurel has left some stuff over here." I joke. I'm sure he doesn't want one of Laurel's infusions. "Coke, water, lemonade. Just name it." I add. "Coke it is." He says and I walk to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. He was still in it?! And I didn't even felt it during it. It's was a message from Diana. "_Sleep at my place tonight?" _It's a question, not an order, and I know her well enough to know that if I say no Adam well be taking my place. "_No, I'll be up late, have a lot of homework." _I answer and push on the send button. Well that's going to be a night with only me and the TV. I take two cans of coke out of the fridge and walks back to the living room were my boyfriend is waiting on me. "Here it is. Sure you do not want an infusion instead?" I say as I hand it him coke. "Definitely." He says and opened his can. "So what time do I drop you off at Diana's tonight?" He asks me drinking a sip. I put my can on the table, not that thirsty. "Not tonight. I think she need some alone time with Adam. If you know what I mean." I tell him. "Yeah, I know. So do I drop you of at Laurel's or Melanie's place then?" Nope, I'm just staying home. "Not really. I'm not going anywhere tonight." I tell him hoping he forgot about that shadow or girl we had seen not that long ago. "You're sure that's a good idea? I can stay if you want to." I've heard from Deb that he actually has real work do to for school and I can't keep him from doing that. "I'm a witch remember. I can protect myself."And I've already used a good spell to protect the house. "And I good one. I know you can, but you shouldn't have to." I guess no one should have to protect himself, but what can we do about that? "I'm a big girl Nick. And it's not like you guys life far away. If there is anything I can handle I just have to make a call and I'm sure the whole circle will run to my house." Wouldn't be the first time! "That's sure, we wouldn't like to lose you." He says and gently kisses me.

Nick left around seven to be at home in time for dinner. When he left I went back to the kitchen and made me some pasta. Didn't felt like ordering a pizza or having a salad. Once my meal was ready I ate it in front of the TV in the living room. I can't imagine what gram's would say if she saw me eating pasta in here. I putted a film on the TV and watched till the end. It wasn't late enough to go to bed yet and I didn't feel like taking a bath again. My hair was still perfect thanks to Suzanne and I already knew what I was wearing tomorrow. A dark jean with a white shirt and black suit jacket. With my black boots with heels it'll look nice. Well I can still read a book in bed then. That's what I'll do. Calmly reading a book, maybe my book of shadows. It's like a keep learning new stuff each time I read it. I walk upstairs towards my bedroom. I forgot to see if everything was locked. I go back downstairs to check every window or door. I forgot to lock two, good thing I came back to check it. I go back to my room and put my protective spell on the house. The glass of water is already on my desk waiting for me to undo the spell tomorrow morning. I change into my pajama, which is made off a large old t-shirt and a little short. Once I'm changed and that's I've brushed my hair and teeth I take my book of shadow and lay down in my bed. I started to read some spells and infusions out of my book when I heard something downstairs. Stay calm, can't be anyone bad my spell is still on. I put my book back where I took it and make it invisible with another spell. Can't take something you can't see right?! Once it's invisible I slowly walk downstairs holding my cell phone in one hand. Can't be too sure. Let's step of the stairs and I don't see anything. I walk into the living room that not so long ago was warm and comfy and that now kind of scares me. It's empty. The kitchen is empty too. I probably imagined it. When I wanted to go back upstairs I heard it again. It came from the dining room. With the chills on my skin I walked over there. When I came in a saw that someone was standing their just in front of the window. I turned on the light, with an extra protection spell in my mind. If it was an enemy, I was ready.

There was a really familiar girl standing in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here Portia?!" I yell at her. What is that freak doing in my house without even being invited in it! Even more scarier, how did she come in when I just spelled the house! Portia was trying to find some excuse when I saw a note on the table. I took it and started to read it before Portia gave me an answer. She can be a really slow girl!

_Break up with Nick or I'm going to break you._

"Well if that isn't a nice note. I love you too Portia." I replied. I have no idea of where that came from! "A shut up Blake. Tell me why I can get out of your stupid house!" Oh, she can't get out?! I thought the spell was supposed to keep people like her OUT! "Because my alarm system keeps the ugly bitches inside." I reply to her. Okay, maybe she isn't really ugly, but who cares?! "Oh, that's why you're still in here." She said with her smile. "Don't even try to go there. You know what, why don't I just call the police and let them know you broke into my house. I'm sure they'll love to hear all about it, don't you think?" I say trying to have the same smile as she has. "Go ahead." She says. I start entering the police number into my phone when she stops me. "Wait!" She says. I look at her waiting for some more to follow keeping my finger just above the last button. "Just let me out and I won't cause any problems." What could she possibly cause as problem? SHE IS THE PROBLEM for God sake! "Nope, not good enough for me." I say. "I won't say anyone you made out with Nick today." What do I care if she says that? "That's what you call a problem?" She tried to open the window to get out but it doesn't even starts to move. She's really trapped in the house. That's actually funny and scary at the same time. "I won't tell your mom." She isn't even in here. That's it I'm calling the cops. I pushed on the last button.

Just before the cops come in I broke the protection spell on the house. So they were able to take that creep out of my house. They asked me if anything was missing, so I guess they think she's kind of a robber. She tried to tell them that I was the one to invite her in my house, but somehow they wanted to believe me instead of her? How would that be? Who knew a little glass of water could make me have the cops on my side. Oh and a little magic helps to of course. Diana called me when she saw the cops' car in front of my home and just a few second after I ended the call telling her what had happened Nick came running to the house.

"I told you I could handle it." I tell him hoping he would take that as a joke. "I knew I shouldn't have let you alone." He says as he takes me in his arms. "Nick, it was nothing. She came to threaten me but she didn't even have a chance to do it." I told him. If he doesn't release me from his hug I'm probably going to be out of air soon. The cops left the house and I closed the door after them. Nick leads me to the sofa and sits down next to me. "Tell me what happened." Just like I had tell Diana before I started to tell him. "I was in my room when I heard some noise downstairs. I took my phone and went to find out what it was. Turns out it was just Portia trying to go out of the house. But she got trapped in and I called the cops. See not that big of a deal." I tell him. "How can see be trapped in your house?" Oh I guess I forgot one part. "Well, when I went upstairs I putted a protective spell on the house to keep my enemies from coming in. But somehow it kept her from going out." I think I know how that happened. "I think she was already inside when I putted on the spell." He seems surprised. Why does he seem surprised? "You spelled the house?" Yes I did, how else can I know for sure that I'm save. "Yes, I don't sleep well in this empty house if I don't. And turns out it works." "Why didn't I think about that earlier? That's a great idea! So what's the spell suppose to do?" He asks me. I great idea, thanks. "It's supposed to keep every single person with bad ideas out of my house. A thief or worse. But letting people like my friend come in without any trouble." You never know what can happen en you can always need friend around, certainly when you're a witch with a father that's come back from dead. "Cool. I should use one like that on my car." He says smiling. "I can show you how it works if you want." I tell him proudly. "Not now. Pack your things; you're sleeping at my place tonight." He says. What?! "Deb saw the cops before I did, and give me the order to bring you back with me. You're sleeping in her room tonight." Her room, that's too bad. I sleep well with Nick besides me. "Her room?" I said sounding a little bit disappointed. "That's what I told my aunt." He smiles. He follows me upstairs where I crab my schoolbag and clothes. I forgot I was still in my pajamas. Nick gives me his jacket and takes my schoolbag. I putted my clothes for tomorrow in another bag and we leave my house.

**This one is longer than the other chapters but I got inspired. What do you think of this one? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

"Good night Miss Armstrong." I told Deb's mom when I walked upstairs with Deb. Nick said he had to do some things in his room before I was allowed to illegally sleep in it with him. I think he wanted to clean up his room first. Deb said she would cover for us. I putted my bags down in her bedroom just in case her parents wanted to check if I was in the right room. Deb leaded my into her room, which surprised me. It wasn't as macho looking as I thought it would be. The walls were painted in a pastel blue color and she had the same kind of furniture I had. She had her own TV and mini fridge in her room, which was so cool. She lay down on her bed and took a sit on the sofa she had in a corner. "So why where the cops at your place?" She asks me. "Portia broke in." I say like if it was the most normal thing of the world. "What did that little bitch on heel wanted?" She suddenly says with anger in her voice. Portia is going to have a really bad time tomorrow! "She wanted to threaten me to break up with Nick. So I guess she wanted Nick." Like if that's ever going to happen. "Like if he's ever going to fall for her! He doesn't do bitches." I hope he doesn't. "Actually he never really dated anyone except you." What? "I said dated Cass, he never really _dated_ anyone but you. Don't mean he never did things." She clears it up. Thanks, I had understood that! "Don't worry. About all that, I don't even know why I told you that. He really likes you, you know." She added quickly. Well I hope Nick is going to come quick because I'm going to learn a lot about his secret's if Deb continuous. "I really like him too." I say before Deb said something she could regret. "I hope so." She says with a smile. "You're a good thing for him." She says watching at her sealing again. Her phone rings on her desk and I hand it over to her. "It's Nick. He says you can go over there. I guess my elders went to bed." I stood up. "Leave your bags in here. I won't touch it. Don't forgot to wake up a little bit sooner than my parents to come back in here. I'll make sure I don't take all the place in bed." She whispers when I open the door ready to leave. "If you do, I'll just have to push you." I said and walked over to Nick's room on the top of my toughs.

I carefully open the door hoping it won't make any sound and walk into my boyfriend bedroom. I should be uncomfortable being alone in his bedroom with him, but I'm not. "Hay gorgeous." He whispers as I close the door behind me. "Hey sexy." I reply hoping he won't make any ideas. I know he said he can wait, but he's still a guy. He takes me in his arms and gently pushes me to the door before he starts to kiss me. Now I'm a bit nervous. I have to remember to not start to kiss him in the neck, I wouldn't want to have the same passion as we had earlier on the day. "I've got something for you." He says between to kisses. He pulls back and I try to breathe normally. Not that easy when you just got kissed like that! He takes me hand and brings me to his bed. "Sit." He says gently. "Yes sir." I joke, that's what I do when I'm nervous, and I start joking. He opens one of his drawers and takes something in his hands. I couldn't really see what it was. "I found it a few days ago when I was going through the stuff my parents left me." He says with both his hands in his back. He sits next to me on his bed. "Before I give this to you, could you just confirm to me that your crystal is the chalcedony rose? I think that's what you told me once." Why does he need to know if that's my crystal? "Yes it is. I've got it with me if you want more prove." I say with one eye close still joking. I do have it with me. I always have it with me. It's in my schoolbag and I usually even put him under my pillow when I sleep. It makes me feel better having it with me. "Here I thought you would like this." He says as he hands me little red bag over. It's closed by a little black rope. I look at him. "Open it." He says and that's what I do. I pull on the little rope to open the bag and take something out of it. I open my hand on a little ring with a stone on his top. "Its a little chalcedony rose crystal." I felt the energy of the stone in my entire body that confirmed me what he just said. "Nick, it's beautiful." I tell him. Not only is it a ring with my crystal but its breath taking. "It was my mom. My parents left me their crystals. My mom had a lot of crystals in jewelries. And I wanted to give you that one." I put it on my finger and I feel his energy flowing down into my body. "I won't take it off ever again." And I'm going to find a spell to keep it just like it is now. I'm sure I'll be able to find one. "Well you don't have to wear it all the time. If you don't like it I will understand." He says watching at my finger. "Are you kidding? It's perfect! Why wouldn't I love it?" And it seems strong and as beautiful as you are, I think for myself.

I take Nick closer to me and start to kiss him. That ring that he just gave me makes me loves him even more. I know we're not a couple for a very long time. But at this very own moment I'm more than 100% sure that I'm in love with him. I can feel it in my guts. I feel that he's the one with who I'm supposed to be. He takes me closer to him and gently puts me down on bed so he can lean over me. I put my hands around his neck and passionately kiss him. When the passion once again takes over my body I feel the heat inside me. I try to push it out me and somehow I do. "Wow." Nicks says and stops kissing me. "What?" I ask him hoping his lips will soon be on my again. "You just light up every single candle of my room, and you didn't even notice it!" What candles. I look around me to see that he actually has a lot of candles in his room, and that there's not one that isn't light up. "Did I do that?" I ask him. Of course it's me. Who else could it be, Nick? "Yes you did. There are at least 20 candles in the room! And you just light them up all at once, and your didn't noticed anything?" Well that could be pretty dangerous. If I start to put things on fire, that can't be good. "Have any water in your room?" I ask him nervous. What if I accidently putted something on fire during our sleep? "Yeah, some bottles next to my desk why?" I get up and take a bottle that I open. I focus on the water and try to feel connected with it. "Cassie what are you doing?" He asks me. I go back on his bed with the open bottle. "Just making sure I do not burn your room down accidently." I tell him. "Can I help?" He asks. Well, that could be interesting, doing magic together. I'm not sure I ever did magic with him. Alone with him. "Give me your hand and focus on the water." I tell him. He takes my hand in his and looks at the water inside the bottle. I can feel his energy flow in my, it's a sensation that I can't describe. I can only tell that it's awesome. I never had that with anyone else in the circle. "By water and fire. By water and fire, accidents burning stuff, water will flush." Well it's a really weird sentence or spell. I push the spell outside of me like when I do for lighting up a candle and I feel like if a protective sheet is covering the room. "Wow, I felt it come out of me!" Nick says excited. "Try to burn something down." I ask him. I hope it works. He takes one of the candles of his bedside table and tries to burn down a sheet of paper. "It's won't light up. I can't burn it down. You try." I wait till he hands me over the candle. "No, try without a candle Cass." Oh, of courses. I focus on the paper and push my power outside of my body, but nothing happens. "Well I guess there is no problem anymore." I smile at him. No risk for me to burn down his room by accident. "Can we go back at what we were doing?" I ask him seductively. He leans over me again and put a hand on my back to lay my down on his bad again. "Wait, I've to do something first." He says and sits on his bed again. He looks at the candle on his bedside table and whispers something I can't hear. "What did you do?" I ask him curious. "I spelled the candle. If my aunt or uncle walks out of their room it will turn off." Oh, and alarm system. "Cool." I say just like he said earlier on this day. He then leans over me again and starts to kiss me again.

When his kisses come down to my neck again I don't have to control the heat I feel inside of my body. The candle light just becomes shinier and stronger but nothing else starts to burn. His lamp does starts to flicker though. Nick smiles but doesn't stop. I try to control the power waves I send out and the flickering stops. While Nicks still is kissing my neck and shoulder I start to unbutton the bottom of his shirt. He only has three buttons but I want to make sure I'll be able to get it off. I unbutton the first button and the two others open up by magic. Really, I'm unbuttoning his shirt with my magic now? "Cassie?" he asks me as he sees the open buttons. "Sorry, can't control it." I laugh. "Maybe you should take off your shirt. You know, for safety." I say smiling. "Well if it's for safety." He smiles back at me and take it off. I now have a view on his muscles. I softly bite on my lip and Nick starts to kiss me again. One of his hands is going to untouched territory on my shirt but I let him. My hands accidently end up on his gorgeous little butt. We keep on kissing and I can't control the heat I feel inside anymore, causing the light's to flicker again, but not only the one on his bedside table. When I figure it's my turn to make him flicker light I push him on the other side of the bed and sit on top of him. I focus on all the lamps of the room and with another wave power turn them all off. "Don't even have to go out of bed. You're awesome." He says smiling and we start kissing again. My hands on his bare chest, I can feel his heartbeat. "I love you." I hear him whisper between to kisses. "What?" I say surprised. "I love you Cassie." He repeats. I can feel my heart beat increase as I reply: "I love you too Nick." When he tries to take me in his arms again I gently push him down. Trying to fight against my shyness I take out my shirt so I only wear a short and a panty. I can feel his looking down at my bare breasts and I'm sure I'm blushing more than ever before. I start to kiss him again before he can say a word. "Cassie, you sure you want to do this?" He asks me pulling back from me. "Definitely." I whisper back. This time he's the one to push me on my side on the bed so he can lean over me. He starts to kiss me at my lips and goes lower at each kiss. When I pass on my breast I have to contain the heat I feel inside of me. He gently takes off my short and his at the same time. That night was the first night I ever made love to someone. And it was with the person I already feel like I'm loving more than myself. More than anyone else I've ever loved before. And it was just perfect.

**What do you thought of this chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this fanfic. For my defense, things have been crazy at the university these past months and I didn't have the opportunity to write for my fanfics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

I woke up on the alarm system Nick and I spelled yesterday. I was lying in Nick's bed with his arms around me. "Cassie, wake up." He whispers in my ears while gently kissing my cheek. "I'm awake, but don't stop doing that just because I'm." I joked. A really should find a spell that's stops time so I could lay here next to him forever. I turn to face him and look into his deep blue eyes. "Good morning." I say before I kiss him. When his lips touched mine I felt the same way I did the night before. "Any regrets?" He asks me kind of breaking the moment. "None." I reply hoping I wouldn't blush. "I love you Cass." Nick whispers before he puts his hands in my hair and kisses me again. "I love you too." I reply. "I think I should go back to Deb's room. Just in case you aunt wakes up and find me in your bed. By the way, can I borrow your shirt?" I ask him noticing I'm naked in his bed sheets. It's the first time I'm not wearing anything, in front of a boy and in bed. "I think you're fine like you are, but okay." He leans over to the side of his bed and gives me one of his shirts. I would have put mine back on but I think I throw it next to his door, and that would mean walking out of bed while Nick is watching me. I putt on his shirt and finally step out of bed. "You know you don't have to be shy in front of me right?" He says as he walks out of bed not wearing any clothes. "After what we did last night, I think I saw pretty much all of you." And there I started to blush. I know he was speaking the truth but still, I wasn't ready to walk around naked in front of my boyfriend. "Well that's doesn't mean I'm not shy anymore." And who knows, maybe he didn't like what he saw. "Or maybe I'm not as pretty as you thought I would be." I whisper for myself, hoping he wouldn't hear it. "Cassie," He says as he takes my face in his strong hands. "You are the most beautiful, incredible, smart, funny, sexy, kind, thoughtful girl in the entire universe." Is it a bad thing if the only thing I heard was sexy? "So you think I'm sexy?" I ask just to make sure I heard it well. "Cassie, you're the hottest girl on the planet. And you're all mine." He says kissing me. My hands went to his hair without even noticing. "I love you." He added looking in my eyes. "And I love you."

"Really Cassie. You owe me a new lamp! I hope my parents didn't notice it yesterday!" When I went back to Deb's room she was already waiting for me. She told me that yesterday to of her lamps literally exploded. I guess Nick and I really should try to keep our powers down when we're together. "Sure we did that?" I ask knowing what the answer will be. "No I did it all by myself! Of course you did! I was just thinking about ordering myself a cute pizza deliverer when it exploded. I do not have to have a big imagination to figure out what you to where doing." And there I started to blush again.

"Well I guess we could be more careful next time…" I'll have to find a spell to prevent lamps from exploding… Maybe Nick knows one?" Did that already happened? Before I was here, I mean." Was I really asking her if Nick had had that kind of chemistry with other girls?! "Actually, he never brought anyone in his bedroom before. I guess he really must love you."

Deb offered me a ride to school, but when Nick did it was pretty logic I would go with him. In the car we couldn't keep our hands of each other, so I took his one hand in mine during the whole ride. Once at school he parked at a place where nobody would see us make out just a little bit more before we would see the others again. I almost forgot that Nick and I weren't alone on the world when I saw Faye slip out of school. At first I thought she may have just forgotten something in her car, and I have to admit that I was distracted by Nick's lips when I saw here. "I think we should go inside." Nick said. I nod and stepped out of the car. I kind of was searching Faye's car with my eyes but when I did she wasn't near it. "Why would Faye go in the parking if it's not for her own car? You don't think she's up to something do you?" I ask Nick remembering quite well what she did to us last time. I'm still mad for what she did. "I don't know. None of my business. It would be if you would be in the parking knowing that you don't have a car. I would think that you would see a guy or something." Why would I see a guy in the parking if it wasn't Nick, or any one from the circle. "To meet you?" I ask, it's not like if I would cheat on the guy I love. "Nope, I would rather think it's for a secret boyfriend." Something I would never do. "Well, make sure I wouldn't do that. I already have a boyfriend. Maybe I should introduce you to him." I joked and kissed him. "Maybe I should. But I don't think is going to be okay with the fact that I make out with his girl. Well, a spell and he'll forget about you I guess." I hope he isn't serious. Spelling a guy? Really? I could see with his smile that he was joking. "Maybe I should do the same with every single girl that's into you. I guess I'll have to spell the entire school!" I added not really thinking about doing something like that. "What girls? Are there others girls at school beside you of course?" Oooh, so cute, he only sees me. I like that. "Nope, you're in all boys' school and I'm the only girl around!"

"Cassie!" Laurel yelled for the entire school running to my locker. "Good morning Laurel!" I say and I couldn't keep me from smiling. Well that's what you get when you're madly in love I guess. "Well, someone is in a good mood!" She says looking at me. "Someone sure is." I add hoping she wouldn't notice or find out what happened last night. She's pretty intuitive. "Have you seen Faye? I have to ask her something." Laurel needs Faye? Well that's the first time I hear her say something like that. "I saw her earlier in the parking. Why?" I haven't seen her since then. "I need some red candles. Can you believe I couldn't find any red candle in the city!?" Red candle, that's a pretty good reason to go see Faye. "I think I may have one. Why do you need it?" I ask her a little bit suspicious. "Well, it's almost the full moon and Diana wants to have a ritual. She would have asked you to help her, but it's actually something for you so. I don't even know why I'm telling you that?!" She said realizing she told me something she shouldn't have en ran away.

When the bell finally rang I was more than happy to find the others in the cafeteria. Nick was already sitting down looking bored and like if he's waiting on something. And looking at his face, that something would be me. "Common really! I can see the love in your eyes. Think about those who don't have a boyfriend!" Suzanne said. Like if she can't have any boy she wants. "Suzanne, let them by. If you want to say something about being in love, talk about Adam and Diana, they can't keep their hands of each other." Deb said to distract the others. I took a seat between Nick and Laurel. "Has anyone seen Faye today?" Laurel asked when everyone was sitting around the table. "She wasn't in my biology class." Melanie said looking around. "I hope she's not up to something again!" Deb said already getting mad. I guess she really was mad at Faye for what she did to Nick and me. Maybe even because of what she did to Adam and Diana. Anyway, I'm glad that Deb's on my side.

"Not in my classes either." Chris and Doug say together as one man. "Maybe she's sick and went at home?" Sean added. Sick? We don't get sick. If someone of the circle even feels bad, Laurel could make an infusion and it would be over in no time. "I don't think so." Adam said finally taking part in the conversation. "Maybe she's with a guy?" I would be really happy to hear that she put her mind on someone other than Nick. I already have enough competition. "Poor boy!" Adam joked. It have already been said twice today that she could be with a guy. I took Nick's hand just for to feel he was still here with me. "Well we can find out in no time…" I say with an idea. "Have a spell to find out?" Chris say excited about the possibility of using magic. "Yes, but maybe it's not a good idea." It would kind of be out of lines. Those things are just privacy. "Yeah, maybe it is. It's not like if Faye is good at picking out boys. Last time she took your dad! Remember? Big, old BLACK guy…" Deb said insisting on black. Black magic, I know that. I was shaking at the idea that it was my dad. That my dad was bad and did all those horrible things. Nick gently pressured my hand with his thumb to let me know he was here and that nothing could change what he felt for me. Not even my horrible that. That's what I think he was trying to tell me. "Cassie, just do it." Diana says. Well, if even she says to do it. "Do we have to join hands or something?" She then asked. "I don't think so. Does someone have a candle or something like that?" Why do I even ask that? Why would someone have a candle at school? "I have." Melanie said. "What? I always have one with my, in case of an emergency." She then said when we were all looking at her. "Chris go check if anyone could see or hear is will you." Nick said. Chris stood up and walk to the door. For once, nobody was trying to go in, not even Portia. "It's okay." Chris said when he took back his seat. I took the candle that Melanie was handing me over and when I wanted, a little flame appeared on it. "I'll never get use to that." Sean said. I'll always be proud I can do that! "If the flame turns off, she'll be with a guy if it doesn't well, then it can be pretty much anyone else that's not a love interest. That's what we want to know right?" Still not sure if it's a good idea. "Well, if it's a guy and she likes him, it's a good thing. If it's not, then oh boy…" I focused on the little flame. "Turns off for love, stay on if not." I whisper thinking I could really have found better. But it was still a spell and the flame dove out. "Well she's with a guy." Nick said. "I hope it's a good thing." Diana added.

**So, I know it has been a while since I updated and that my English may not be as good as it used to be. What do you think of this chapter? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

Big deal, Faye has a boyfriend. Why do they make it sound like it's that strange or that it even a bad thing? "Why is that a bad thing? She not the only one who has a boyfriend…" I say not understanding why they're all nervous about it. Actually, not everyone Nick seems not to care about it. "Well last time it was really, really bad for all of us. I hate it when Faye has a boyfriend." Chris said hitting the table with his hand. "How could it be bad? Isn't it a good thing? She'll be too busy to do us all bad jokes…" I say hoping someone will come la my rescue. "Cass, believe me, it's not a good thing for anyone of us." Nick said. So even he is thinking like them. I still don't get why it's such a big deal. Why should she be the only one who can't have real boyfriend? I don't think I've seen her with a real boyfriend before. I guy that's with her not only to jump in her bed or because he's afraid of her. "Why?" I ask hoping someone will finally explain it to me. "Omg, I think she was with him yesterday!" Laurel tells surprised. "How do you know that?" Melanie asks for all of us. "My lamp exploded…" I "Mine too!"Chris and Doug add like one man. "Mine too." Says Sean, soon followed, by Diana and Adam and all the others from the circle. I look at Nick hoping I'm not starting to blush. Nick tries to hide his smile and Deb starts to laugh out loud like a crazy person. "I don't think that's Faye fault." She says between to breaths. "You sure?" Doug asks like if he's finally into the conversation. "One hundred percent sure." Common Deb, shut up! Nick give discreetly hit her with his right arm to make her shut up. "Nick! You really wanna go there?" She adds like if she was defying him. "Deb, just shut up okay…" Nicks add. I can see his actually getting mad and that Deb is going to spill it out. So I decide to do it my way. "Deb is right. It's not Faye's fault…" I say almost whispering. Some of them actually heard me and look at me waiting for more. "Common people be quiet. Cassie knows more about this!" Laurel yelled. They're all quiet waiting for me to talk. I can see Nick is being, Nick, he's gently robbing my hand and leans over to whispers something in my ear. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. What we do is none of their business." He says to me. "Common, we want to know!" Suzanne says becoming impatient. "Don't you want me to tell them?" Actually I wanted to ask him if he was ashamed of me. "I don't care if they know. I love you and everybody may know it." He replies kissing me gently. "Stop being lovebirds! Cassie needs her mouth to tell us! Nick back off just for one minute please…" Chris says with was seems to be envy in his voice. "Okay, I'll just tell you guys." I start. I take a deep breath and try to hide myself behind my hair. "It's wasn't Faye that made all the lamps explode." Little break before saying the rest of the thing. "I think that I or actually, we are the ones that made them explode…" I think it's impossible for me to be even redder than I am right now. "Wait, what?! How could you ma… Ooooooooooh. Really?" Laurel says surprise of what she just heard. Why is she even that surprised? It's not like if I was hiding the fact that Nick's my boyfriend and that we're in love. "Lucky bastard!" Chris whispers. "Well, if every time you two end up in the same bed my lamp exploded it's going to cost me a lot of money!" Suzanne joked. "I don't even tell you guys what I saw from my room!" Deb joked. "Well, maybe next time you could just tell us to turn of the light." Diana said trying not to laugh all loud. "That doesn't make any difference, my lights were all off. They just turned on by themselves…" Melanie adds.

After school Diana offered to drive me back home. Knowing that I was supposed to go with Nick she said she wanted to speak to me about circle stuff and because I'm one of the chief I didn't really had a choice. I'd rather just hide in bed today.

"So you and Nick…" She starts the conversation. Really just kill me. "Yes, Nick and I. Can we please just not talk about it?" Not making any difference. "It was your first time…" I know that, thanks. "I think I can tell it was nice. But let's not talk about it if you don't want to." She says trying not to embarrass me. "It was more than just nice. Believe me. And what can I say. I love him. That's all you have to know, for now. I'm not really ready to talk about it. I'm already ashamed of what happened with all of you guys." "Don't be, me first time with Adam was not far from that either. Except it didn't go as far as you. It was only three houses, Laurel's, Deb's and Melanie's. We're not as strong as you with pushing out our powers."

"So what are we going to do tonight? Laurel talked about a meeting for the full moon." I'm sitting on Diana's bed waiting for her to spill it out. "Well, we we're almost all conceived around this time of the year. So every year we kind of celebrate it." So we actually celebrate the fact that there parents we're pushed together to make little powerful babies that John, planned to use to make his own circle. Yeah, why not. "I know you weren't really conceiver on the same, let's say date, but you know, it's your first year in the circle and since how far you've already come, I think we should celebrate the fact that we've found you too."That's a nice idea. "I like! So what are we supposed to do?" I ask wanting to know more about it. "Well, it's just a small ceremony. All the girls wear their prettiest dress and the boys their nicest clothes and we put on some candles. We also have that thing were we tried to find our soul mate. It's something Melanie found in my book of Shadow. You bite in an apple and spill it out in a bucket of sea water. If the apple drowns, it means that you're actually dating your soul mate." Well, I'm not sure I want to find out about that. It could ruin a relationship. "And after that we just all run around naked." What!? "Just joking!" that's better. "Well, okay, seems nice. When are we doing that?" I ask her, I'll have to remember to take a pull over, or maybe I'll just have to wear the robe and the artifacts. But I don't think it's that kind of ceremony. "Well we're all going there around 10 o'clock. Were we'll get ready in here. All of the girls our coming over." Nice, girls' night. "So, we've to wear a dress? Maybe I should go over at my places to crab some stuff then?" I ask. "You could, or you could just help me to spell you a perfect dress!" That's why she wanted me to come over. She wants us to make our own dresses. "So everyone is going to spell-make their own clothes?" "Yes, that's actually the funny part of the all thing. You only get one chance to make the perfect dress, if it's a success or if it's a total fail you have to wear what you made." I hope it will be success then.

"I'll go first." Melanie says. She takes an old t-shirt se brought with her. "My perfect dress would be sober, black colored, looking a bit like in the earlier fifties." She told is. She wants to go old fashion. She takes some of the oak powder close her eyes and throws it on her t-shirt. "From old to now. From old to new." She says focusing on what she's doing. A cloud of fog is forming around her t-shirt and disappears just a second later. Her old shirt has transformed him into a long white dress, very simple actually. Exactly what she wanted, but than white instead of black. "Better than last year! I had a dress with holes and it was orange! At least this year it's almost perfect." She says happy that it turned out quite good. "I hope I'll do better than last year." Laurel started. She looked at me to tell what she had to wear last year." Last year I tried to turn one of my green t-shirt into a green dress, looking like a dress I saw on TV once, instead of a dress it turned out as a nightgown." Yeah, that's not really good.

Laurel's turn. This year she brought the pajama she had made last year. I think that's a good idea. "This year I'm going for I ballerina looking dress. I still want it to be green. But shorter than, and without a pant!" She took some oak powder and took the same spell as Melanie just did. "From old to new, from old to new, from old to new." She kept on doing the spell till the fog reappeared and hide the pajamas from us. When it left, we could see a green, short dress. Not really ballerina looking, but really nice. It was strap-less and made me think of a dress a wood nymph would wear. "That's even better than what I wanted!" Screamed Laurel! "Woaw, Laurel she's really great." I said. It was really a beautiful dress. "My turn!" says Deb holding her bicycle jacket. "You're really going to turn your jacket?" I ask her. She loves it! "Yeah, I'm bored of it." She didn't even bother telling us what she wanted and took some oak powder. She added some black rose's pedals and let them fall on her jacket while she was using the same spell as the two girls before her. Once the fog disappeared, we could see a short leather dress with what appeared to be nails in it. It was really the perfect dress for her. "Hey, you had the same last year!" Suzanne objected. "So? I'm making the same dress every year!" Well I guess if it fits you, it just fits you. "Who's turn?" Deb asks as she took a seat on Diana's bed throwing her dress on a chair. "Mine!" Suzanne said as she jumped on her feet. She had brought herself an old dress, where her cleavage wasn't hiding at all. "I want a really sexy orange dress." Sexy seems to be the word with her. Turns out, she had a dress that wasn't sexy at all. I even think that dress should be meant for people that are like, let's say 70 years old. "Hell no! I want a do over!" She says knowing that wasn't the rule. "Suzanne, I would really want to accept that, but you know it's against the rules. Who's turn?" Diana told. "Mine." Someone said coming from the hallway. We all turned our heads just in time to see Faye walk in the room holding a beautiful long red dress. I don't know why she would want to turn that dress! "Well, thanks for coming Faye." Diana says as politely as always. She throws the dress on the ground and throws some powder of her own. The dress that was already beautiful turn out to be a dress, open from both sides of her legs en showing of her entire back and with a deep neckline, almost till her bellybutton. "Exactly what I wanted. I see you their girls!" She said as she took the dress en left the house. "Well that was quick. Your turn Cassie." Melanie says. I had absolutely no idea of how they had done that. "So what do I have to do exactly?" I ask as I take the shirt Diana gave me earlier. "It's really easy. All you have to do is picture your dress in your mind. Once you have pictured it with all his details you throw the oak powder of some powder of you own on the shirt and say a spell. I use the same every year because I can't find any other one." Melanie tells me like if she was teaching math to someone. "It's pretty simple." Deb said looking bored. "Sure you don't want to go first Diana?" I didn't want to go to the beach wearing a t-shirt that was twice my size. "Cassie, you'll do fine believe me." She said converting me. "So I can choose my own powder?" I ask Melanie. I don't think oak powder is the best thing for what we're doing. I think I've read something about this in my book of shadow. "You can use whatever you want. We couldn't find much of this in Diana's book, so we kind of took the only thing we could think off." Laurel said. "Here if you don't want the oak powder, take whatever you feel like." Diana said as she opened a box whit all different kind off little bottles. I putted the shirt on the ground and headed towards the box. "Some rose's petals, I sniff of sand and cherry tree powder. That's what I feel like using." I remember I read in m book that you should use whatever you feels inspires you. Even if it don't match with what you like. I figured those things would do well with the dress I had in mind. I've been thinking about that dress since Diana told me about it. "Well that's an interesting choice. You sure you don't want to play it safe like us? You'll have to wear whatever you make you know…" Suzanne said looking at her dress with disgust. I stood in front of the shirt that was lying down on the ground and closed my eyes to picture the dress. I wanted a white dress, with only slight strap, looking a bit empire. A dress that I always imagined only to be able to buy if I was rich or if I was a Greek Goddess. "I'm ready." I whispers. "From old to new, from old to young. Make this the dress I want." I improvised. I actually wanted to use the same spell as the others girls but those words just came out of my mouth without my noticing it. The fog that came around the shirt was sparkling and making lights in the entire room. I had to keep my eyes closes not to become blind. Once the fog disappeared, I saw the dress I pictured in my head. In every single detail I could find what I wanted to have. The dress was sparkling around the room just like if the moonlight was reflecting on it."I think we've found our self a winner!" Deb said. No one could keep his eyes from the girls. It really was a dress that only a goddess would wear. "Faye is going to be so jealous. She isn't good with details." I took the dress in my arms; it was so soft and light. "I guess I was inspired." I say as I hold it close to me. "Diana your turn." Diana use some other powders and used the same spell as I did just a few seconds ago. Her dress was really perfect. It looked a bit like the ceremony dress; put had something more, virgin touch. It was kind, but sexy at the same time. It was everything I pictured Diana to be.

**So what do you think? Is it a good chapter? Who's Faye's boyfriend gonna be? I can tell you one thing, if you read the books, you'll find him in it, but he's not going to be someone you expect. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

We we're all heading toward the beach in our, for the most gorgeous dresses, wearing black capes. The capes were supposed to hide our dresses till everyone was arrived. I was wondering if Faye would be there on time for once. While Deb was wondering what her face would be when she would see my dress. When we walked in front of my house I couldn't help myself but wonder when my mom would finally come home. I hated being alone in that big house. That's why I didn't even slept there for the moment. That, and also because having my boyfriend sleeping with me is more than just nice. "I hope Adam is going to like my dress." Diana told me. He's not just only going to like her dress, he is going to love her dress. He loves everything about Diana. And I totally understand that, Diana is just amazing. "He's going to love it!" I reply taking her by the arm. Suzanne had the great idea to make us all wear high heels for the evening, and now that we were all walking on the sand, it was obvious those weren't for me at all. "Cassie! Try not to fall will ya, and don't break my heels" Suzanne ordered me. All I can say is that I'm going to try. "I'll do my best."

We were all sitting down in the sand. We already had crabbed some wood and we were ready to start a fire. None of the boys were here yet, and Faye was never to be seen either. "Damned, I forget my lighter!" Deb yelled throwing a piece of wood that broke under the impact. "Don't need one, we've got Cassie remember!" Melanie said smiling till her ear. Really? They expect me to put everything on fire? "Why doesn't someone else try this time?" I suggested. "Maybe you guys just didn't know how to do it before I came." It's not like if Faye would explain it to them. "I'll try!" Laurel exclaimed. "Tell me how to do it." She added impatiently. "It's really easy. Focus on an imaginary flame you want to see on the wood. When you can practically see it burn, you search for the power that's sleeping inside of you and you just try to push it out."I told her step by step. I could see her focusing on the wood that much that she was biting in her lips without noticing the pain it causes. "Uuuurg!" She yelled mad. "It won't work!" She screamed and I could feel a little wave of energy come out of her body. That wouldn't be enough. A little sparkle came on the fire wood but not enough to actually start just a little flame. "Well, I guess we can't all be as good as you." She said disappointed. "Hey, you it worked well! You made a sparkle. It's not nothing!" I tried to comfort her. "Anyone else want to try?" They all answer they didn't so I had to made the fire all by myself. "See, she's just talented!" Diana said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Practice…" I told hoping we would quickly change subject. "Ooh, I think I hear the guys coming!" Suzanne said excited.

Suzanne did hear well. The guys were walking towards us wearing the same capes as we were wearing. But still no Faye in sight. Well I hope she'll come, eventually. Nick smiled at the first climb he got from me. Wonder what he's going to think of my dress… For a few seconds all I had in mind was the gorgeous smile of my boyfriend that was walking into my direction. The space that was separating us was soon inexistent as we were in each other's arms. "I'm not use to not be with you anymore." He whispered in my ears just before he kissed me. "Well, than I guess you'll be stuck with me for a while!" Hugging him when he's wearing a cape, not that easy! I like to feel his skin on my, to feel the heat of his body come into mine. "So? Do we wait for Faye or not?" Suzanne asked us jumping on her heels. "Wait for who? I'm already here you know!" Faye said walking to us from the other side. Well, at least for once she's on time. "Yeah! Can't wait to see what the guys are wearing." Suzanne added. I would have thought she wouldn't be that excited knowing what she was wearing. "Who wants to start?" Melanie asks. I certainly don't! But, Faye being Faye, she took her cape of to show her red dress, or maybe to show all the skin we could see because of her dress. Sean had to take his tongue back in. Faye was really pretty in that dress. "Yeah, not bad!" Doug said ironically. Without asking or saying anything Doug took his own cape off and showed us what he was wearing. I think it was supposed to be joke, he was wearing a little short, in the same color as vomit, with a pink shirt. I really hope it is a joke. "What do you think? Don't I look pretty?" He said talking like what I think should be a girl. "You're so sexy right now!" Deb joked back before taking her own cape off. "Really, again this year?" Chris asks, but soon shut up when he saw Deb's eyes. Chris was wearing exactly the same outfit as Doug, so it sure was joke. All of the girls took their cape of before I did. Even Diana had already taken it off. Now it was Sean's turn. He was wearing a tuxedo. I think he was inspired by Bond, James Bond. Than Adam followed wearing a tux, way better than Sean did. Nick followed quickly, looking at me like if I was the only person for who it actually matter what she thinks. He was wearing a tux too! And what a tux, all black with just grey tie. He was breath taking. "Oh how, cute. You actually could make a tux for once!" Faye said. "So I guess Cassie is the only one we're waiting on. Did it turn so bad that you don't want to show us Cass?" Faye said victorious. Encouraged by what I see in Nick's eyes I unbutton the top of the cape and let it fall right next to me on the ground. Suddenly no one said anything. Not even the girls who helped me get ready. "You're beautiful." Nick says looking at me. He kisses me with so much passion that I just have to believe him. "You guys get a room!" Chris laughs. "No, but no jokes, you really are Cassie." He added.

"Adam, brought the apples?" Diana asks him. Diana's holding Adam's right hand and I can see he's holding his backpack with his left hand. I guess he has brought the apples. We're all sitting on our capes around the fire. The moon is high in the sky now and the only sound around is the sound of the waves crashing on the sand. It's like a little melody when you listening to it. Almost like if the world decided to sing a song for you. I'm leaning against Nick whose arms is around me and keeps me warm. Even knowing it's not really cold. I guess my dress was spelled right. Every time the wind blows I can see Suzanne shiver while it seems to me like if the wind was gentle. "Of course I did." Adam reply as he hands over his bag to what I believe is his soul mate. Sean is coming back from the sea with a bucket full of sea water so we can do the soul mate test. Something I'm really not into. I don't want to know if what I feel for Nick is forever. I feel like it is, so I don't want some apple to confirm it to me or to tell me he isn't. I feel like he is, so I don't have to know more. "Then we'll officially be able to start the ceremony. We should start be age, like we do every year. So it means Laurel, Sean and Cassie should start." Do we have to do it? "Actually, I think I'll pass." I say to no one particularly. "Why not? It's fun!" Laurel say already excited about what she's about to do. "I don't know, I just don't feel like doing it." I reply lying to my circle. "Not sure that Nick is your soul mate?" Faye teas us. "Faye, just back off. It's not like she has to do it if she doesn't want to!" Replies my sexy boyfriend. "Actually Faye, it's not because I'm not sure he isn't my soul mate. It's because I know he is. So if I already know, why should I do the test?" I say not sure why I did it. "I feel the exact same way. So I'll pass to." Nick adds as he holds me closer to him. "Oh, you guys are so cute! I wish I had a boyfriend!" Laurel says with envy. "I can help you with that!" Chris tells her, and I can't tell if he's joking are not.

Laurel and Sean weren't dating anyone so the apple just drowns with both of them. Despite what I wanted, they made my bite in an apple. It was tradition they said, do it for our parents they said. Pushing by the others I spilled out the piece of apple and looked at Nick. I was kind of nervous, even if I knew he was my soul mate. "I love you" Nick said silently, only using his lips to tell me what I already knew but love to hear. I dropped the little piece of apple.

"Soul mate. Like if we didn't already knew that!" Deb said as my piece of apple was floating. "Told you we didn't have to pass the test!" Nick told to everyone who wanted to hear it. "Looks like they're both just stuck with each other for the rest of their miserable life." Faye said like she didn't really care. Hard to believe she doesn't care after everything she did to us.

The only others couple I knew off were Adam and Diana, so with no one else the apple floated in the bucket. But now it was Faye's turn. We all knew she was dating someone, even if we didn't know who it was. Actually we finally knew something Faye didn't know we knew. She stood up and took the apple that Diana was handing her over. We we're all waiting trying not to seem impatient. Nick did a great job to look bored, even if I knew he wasn't. He was playing with my hair. I was pretending to look at Nick's hand in mine while everyone else what trying to look occupied. "You know what. I single, so it wouldn't mean anything for me to do this stupid tradition. I'm out of here." Faye said throwing the apple away and left.

"Well, I guess we'll never know." Suzanne said talking for everyone. "Can't we Cassie?" She added. Actually, I spell was already forming his self in my head, but that was crossing the privacy line a little too much. "Nope, I have known idea of how we could do this without her." I answered. Everybody seemed even more disappointed I couldn't do this one. "Liar…" Nick whispered in my ear smiling. I turned my head around to face him. "Why do you think that?" I reply. Really, how did he know I it was a lie? "I don't know, I think I just felt it. I guess I know you pretty well by now." "Well, keep that one to yourself." "So what do we do now?" Chris asked us. I was wondering the same thing. What was going to happen now? Really, what were we supposed to do after that soul mate apple thing? "Well, noting more. We just hang out for some time. If you have an idea, you can share it with us." Diana said. She was leaning on Adam's chest and playing with her own hair. "Why don't we go skin dipping in the sea? Like we did on our birthday?!" Doug said all excited about the idea of it. Going in the sea? Now?! I think that just looking at Suzanne robbing her own arm to keep warm makes me have cold. "Really? Don't you think it's a bit cold to go in it?" I told everyone. "Oh, you're scared to have it a little bit cold? Someone's being a chicken?" He was defying me. "You know what, let's do it! Why not?" That's what happens when you say I'm a chicken. Bad idea. "You sure?" Doug continued on the same tone. "What, you think we won't dare? You really think we're just little girls and that we are scared?" Deb responded. "Well, you are girls!"

I was trying to get out of my dress. Once the dress was out I could already feel the cold wind blow on my skin. Why did I agree to this? The guys we're all taking of their own clothes hiding behind a huge rock. "I guess you girls don't have a spare Bra? Or shirt? Anything will do it!" Laurel asks us. "I was about to ask the same thing!" I told them. That's what happens when you've a strapless dress. My dress is only hanging on one of my shoulders, and a bra would have ruined the effect. "Euh, I don't. I'm not wearing one either." Suzanne said. Really? She's not wearing one? I would have thought her huge breast wouldn't stay up! Diana took her handbag and took some shirts out of it. "Diana, you just saved me!" I say. I putted the shirt on as Laurel and Suzanne did the same. Deb was ruining her dress by cutting in it to make it more bra-ish, what means she cut her dress till her belly button.

We joined the boys back around the fire place, where they we're all waiting for us in their underwear. I'm really happy Diana had thought about bringing some extra shirts. Deb traced a line in the sand. "So, the first one in the sea wins? Or what?" She asked us. I had no idea, it wasn't my idea at all. "I don't care. I just want to go in the sea!" Chris almost yelled out. I hope it won't be too cold. "Okay than! Ready? Set, go!" Deb yelled as she cheated and started running before she even said go.

The sea was sooo cold! I was nearly freezing to death. And Deb and Melanie had had the great idea off pushing my head under water. Once my lips saw nearly as blue as the shirt I was wearing I came out of the water en tried to warm myself up at the fire. The others were still in the water. Nick was helping Adam to keep the Henderson brothers under the water while Deb was chasing Melanie, which was chasing Diana. Suzanne? Nowhere to be found, but with her breast, I'm sure she's just floating around somewhere. The wind was hurting my wet skin as it blew harder. I looked at the fire and made it warmer. The fire wan his war against the cold wind and slowly warmed up my body. By the time everyone was out of the water I was almost dry, if it wasn't for my hair that was still dropping on the ground. "Well that was fun!" Doug said shivering. Someone is going to need Laurel's infusions tomorrow, maybe all of us.

"So you were all conceived at this time of the year?" I finally asked. Nick took his place back next to me and tried to warm up, even know he didn't let anyone see is was freezing like all the others. He gladly accepted my body against his to warm his self up. But as the sweet guy his is, instead of putting on his tuxedo jacket back on, he laid it on my shoulders. "Yes, actually we were." I'm still wondering how John did it. Really, how can you make every teenager from a circle have kids at the same time? I'm glad he did though, I wouldn't have Nick if he didn't. Maybe no one would be here if he didn't do that, not even I. "Ever wonders how it happened?" I asked looking at the full moon that was watching over us. "Really? Your mother doesn't teach you anything? I thought you would know after what you did with Nick the other night!" Deb joked around. They all started to laugh. "You know what I mean!" I replied. I was trying to warm give Nick as much heat I could through my body. After a few minutes he seemed to be more relaxed en warmed up. The water in his hair was falling down tracing his way on Nick's perfect face. He smiled at me when he saw I was looking at him. How could I be so lucky? "Cassie!" Someone was screaming out my name. "What?" I answer. "Did you even just hear anything I said to you?" Melanie asked me. Was she talking than? Nope, didn't hear anything. "Dark magic, big spell, …" Nick whispered in my ears. "Dark magic, big spell. I'm listening you know!" I say hoping Nick was listening and that he knew what he whispered in my ears. "Thanks Nick, to give her the answer. Next time, try not to be that obvious."

**So what do you think of this chapter? You like? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters.**

We were heading back to our street. Tonight, is going to be the first night were I'll sleep at my place again. It's time for me to sleep into my old house again. Portia isn't going to try to come at my place again, being prisoner of my home will have cured her of try that again. As well Nick as Diana offered me their place to sleep tonight, but I declined them both. It's the full moon, I'm more powerful tonight than any other night of the month. And, let's face it, I'm a with, who has vanquished the darkest with in centuries, that happens to have weird dreams about what's happening or sometimes even about the futures. So what could I be afraid of? "Cassie, sure you want to stay here by yourself?" Laurel asks me as we stopped in front of my house. "I'll be just fine, and common guys, it's my house, and it's about time I go back in there." And who knows, maybe did my mom call me on the house number. "What if we go check the house? Just in case Portia decided to come back?" Chris offered. So, they're all worrying about me sleeping into my own bed. At least they'll be able to have correct light this time, and no exploding lamps. "If it makes you sleep better!' I told them while I opened the front door. They didn't need to have them told this twice. All of the boys, Adam and Sean included walked in and started to walk into every single room, Nick took care of my bedroom, I think he doesn't want any other guy to go in it. "Well, that's something they don't do often." Deb added. I'm kind of surprised she didn't get inside with the guys.

"All clear." Doug said walking out of my house. During their inspection they didn't wanted to let me come into my house. But they finally came out and I'll be able to go into my own bed tonight. "Good night Cassie!" Diana said as she took my in her arms and left with Adam. Laurel hugged me and soon followed with Suzanne and Sean. The Henderson brothers didn't want to leave me all alone, but the constant look they got from Nick insured them it was good thing. Deb was waiting aside to give us some privacy. "Cassie, if anyth…" Nick said before I interrupted him." I call you if I have a problem. I know. You told my often already. I won't have any problems, you checked the house, it's empty, I'll spell the house to make it safe and that's it. Nobody, with bad intention will be able to enter my house. No Portia, no anyone. I'm not even sure Faye would be able to step into my house." I inform him. I'm a big girl, I don't need to be protected all the time. "Well, I guess you can protect yourself quit well." One last kiss before he walks away and I close the front door.

I was wearing a brand new pajama, the house was spelled and the light in my bedroom was out. I was lying down in my bed, in those warm sheets. I tried to call my mom before heading to bed, but once again she didn't answer. Should I get worried? Why is she not home yet? One deep breath helped me to calm down. I was thinking about Nicks hand in my back when I fell asleep.

Last day of the week. Today it's Friday. I was all dressed up, had my bag in my hands and was walking towards Diana's. Nick had something to take care of so he would join my at school. So when Diana asked me if I wanted to walk to school with her I accepted. I was almost at her place when I saw someone walk out of Faye's house. Hoping I would see her secret boyfriend I hide behind an oak tree. The boy I see, walking to his car is tall, has brown eyes, and is strangely familiar. I know that guy!

"What? No, that can't be possible. She would never date him!" Diana says as I told her about who I saw. "Well, I can only tell you what I saw. And he's the one I saw slipping out of Faye's house to his car." "Well, I don't know If I should be surprised or not. It's Faye we are talking about. But still, that guy!?" Well, at least Diana believes me.

Diana took care of informing everyone of what I found out about Faye's secret boyfriend. Katarina, who had been sick the entire week finally decided to come back at school. I was happy to see her here. Sally isn't really what I can call I good friend, and I like it to have some normal, non-magic friends. "Where is Nick?" She asked me. He's in class, or at least, I think he is. Either way, I'll see him later on the day. But even if I was missing him today, he wasn't the one that was on my mind. How could Faye date that guy? Really! After everything he did to us, to me, to Adam! That guy is insane! How can she possible be with him! If it's a joke, it's not funny at all, it's just sick. "Cassie? Are you even listening to me?" Katarina said for the second time. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. What did you say?" I said as I tried to wipe Faye from my mind. "I was saying that some girl is looking at you…" She said while playing with her hair. She looked at the direction of the girl and I followed her eyes. Portia was looking at us, with a huge smile. What does she has in mind this time!? That smile can't be anything good! "Just ignore her. She's one and all pure evil!" You could even say that she is the wicked witch of this school, but, that won't be true is it. "I think I can do that." Katarina answered. "I got to go, I've got chemistry now and it's on the third floor of building C, so I better go now." She added and left. I was still standing in the hall way, under the evil eyes of Portia that kept looking at me. I closed my locker and wanted to leave for my own class when Portia decided to come say hey." Hey Cassie. How are you doing?" What I'm I suppose to answer? "Portia, I'm going to be late." I say as I pass her by and walk away. Too bad, she followed me. "Let me go with you." She said with her creepy irritating voice. "Why? So you can stab me in the back easier?" I asked as I walked faster. "Oh Cassie, you're so funny!" I think I'm going to vomit "What do you want Portia?" If she's wants my permission to have Nick, the answer won't be the one she wants. "I just want to have a nice chat with my friend. IS that so bad?" Yeah, I'll be sick. "Well, why don't you just go to the bathroom, that's the place you have to be to make all that shit of yours go away!" Well, that's a good one, I think. At least I know she doesn't have that kind of power over me again. Once I said that I walked away and she didn't follow me.

Finally the bell goes. It's 12 o'clock. Katarina wanted to come eat with us, but I told her we had some things to talk about, for a birthday party, and we wanted to keep it as secret as possible. I hate lying to her. But what can I do? I'll not just tell her everything. People knew once about witches, thanks to my horrible dad, and they hunted them to death. Well, they failed and killed innocent people, but still they we're hunting us. I was heading to the cafeteria. I was the first one to get there, I took my usual seat and waited for the others to arrive. Nick was the second one to come. Can't say I wasn't happy to see he was the first one to be here. He came straight to my, took me in his arms and kissed me good day. This day wasn't so bad after all. "Had a good night all alone in that big house?" Well, my bed was cold because I was sleeping alone, but it wasn't all bad. "It was fine. See? I'm still breathing and no scratches. Have you heard about Faye's new boy toy?" I ask him immediately afterwards. Well, that's what we're going to talk about so I hope he already knows. "Yes, Doug told me? So it's true? You saw him? I'm going to kill that guy. How dare he even come into our street?" Well, Nick was mad. I'm more terrified, but why not just be mad. It's not like if last time I saw him, he attached me to a tree and wanted to burn me. Oh actually it is! "Yes I did." And I'm still having chills because of it. "Well, I can assure you that if he ever comes closer than 1 mile from you, he'll die in a horrible death." Is it that bad for me to think that's actually cute? "This time, I'll be able to defend myself." I hope.

"So, Faye is really dating … Wait what's his name again?" Doug asked. We were all sitting around the table, the door of the back room was closed but some girls were still behind the door, hoping we would let them in. "Jordan, his name is Jordan." And he's great at shooting, and he has a gun license. And oh wait, maybe that's even more important, HE IS A WITCH HUNTER! "Yeah, well that guy is sick. Does he even know he's dating the one thing he's born to kill?" Deb asked. Well that's the one million dollar question! "I don't know." Diana said looking at me. She knew that was what I was going to answer. But the only thought of him makes me sick. I would rather just not even talk about him. I can still feel the heat coming from the fire iron he was holding next to my face.

**Chapter 15 is finally done. I needed some more inspiration to write this one. And knowing that my midterms are coming soon I don't think I'll be able to write a lot. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters.**

**Two weeks later - Saturday**

No one told Faye about the fact that we all knew about Faye's secret boyfriend. I was still feeling sick about it. She was dating Jordan, a witch hunter / Portia's brother / guy that tried to burn me down. Sick! Nick was acting like if it wasn't a big deal, but I knew he was burning from the inside. He thinks I'm going to explode. He's the only one, the rest of the circle thought I was strong and that I could handle anything, as I already proved that to them. What I was thinking? That Faye was sick. I can't say I'm not okay with it. But as long as he doesn't remember anything he did to me, and stays the hell away from me, I'm fine.

My mom was still not home yet. I was really worried now. I tried just to keep calm about it and not to tell anyone about this. Not even to Nick. I didn't want anyone to think I needed help or that I was about to cry. That's so not true. After a few spells I discovered my mom was doing fine, but I would feel better if I could get her on the phone. Nick stayed over at my places several times. He said it was to make sure I was safe, but I actually think it was just an excuse to come sleep in my bed. I can't blame him, I called him twice a week to invite him for a _sleepover_, we learned how to not let lamps explode. What we have to do? Put a protection spell on the walls of my bedroom, after a few try outs, and a lot of candles and oak wood, we finally found out how not to let anyone know what we we're doing. I feel a lot better having him over knowing no one else is going to know about it.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day? I know something that could keep us busy!" Nick said seductively while I was standing in the door opening. "I don't think it's a good idea. I've made some plans with Diana. We are going down to town. Shopping day!" We wanted to put our mind on something else, something more fun. Something not related to Faye. "Too bad. I had a little something in mind." I know what he has in mind. I've had the something in mind for the last few days, and every single minute he was by my side, or not. Nick took my hand and pulled me back to bad right before he started to kiss me. "You sure you can't stay?" Oh no, don't do that! How I'm I supposed to leave now? "That's unfair. You know how hard it is for me to resist to you, and you only make it harder." "Well, if you weren't always so hot, maybe I would have a chance to resist you! It's all your fault Cassie."

"That looks great on you!" I told Diana. She was wearing a flashy red dress, her tall legs where made even taller and she looked absolutely great! "I don't know. Don't you think it's too much?" Too much? It's a good thing she's not wearing white for once! Adam is going to be overwhelmed when he'll see her! "Adam is so going to love it! He's going to jump on you at the second he'll see you!" I told her as she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Well than I shouldn't wear this dress tonight!" She added as she closed the curtains and took it off. "Why wouldn't you wear this? It's perfect!" "Well, you know those things girls have once a month… Shouldn't be long anymore." I get it, I wouldn't want Nick to _jump_ on my than either. "I totally get it." "Actually, Cassie. I have to talk to you about something…" Diana said as she came out of the cabinet. "It's rather serious stuff…" She added. "Well, serious stuff should be discussed around coffee." I said. We putted back the dress and left the mall for a coffee bar.

We we're sitting in the corner at a table with to cups in front of us. I was holding my cup and let it warm up my hands. "So what did you wanted to talk about?" I finally asked Diana. She was sitting there silently since we got in here. "Cassie, I think I might have a problem…" Diana, a problem? She was looking disturb, sad and afraid at the same time. What could be that worse? "Diana, you know you can tell me everything." I said as I putted my hand on hers. "Cassie, I'm late." Late? Is she supposed to be elsewhere? Made another appointment? "Late? Where do you have to go?" I ask her. "No, Cassie. I'm late… You know what we talked about earlier. Adam, I, dress, late…" Late. Diana is late! Oh no! Late! "How late? A few days?" Panic isn't going to bring us anywhere. "A week." A week, could be the stress that Faye's causing us with her boyfriend. "Well, you're on the pill right? Can't be that serious." I can't tell how glad I'm that my mom gave me the pill at the age of twelve. Not that I was using the pill as contraception, but, my monthly gift from mother nature was kind of painful so … "Yes, I'm on the pill." "Good. Well you know what we're going to do? We're going to buy some tests just to make sure. That way you're going to feel better." That's the best thing that we can do, buy a pregnancy test.

We we're at my place. Diana's dad was at home and for this test she rather will be alone with me. We bought at least four different tests in the stores, just to make sure. Diana was in my bathroom while I was laying down on bed and waiting for her. She's was trying the first test. "Done? You don't have to wait inside you know. You should wait here with me." I say. Just a few seconds later she came out with the test in her hand and took a seat right next to me. "I wish I was you right now." Diana said. Me, well I can't say I'm not happy to say that I had me… Wait a minute. When did I… Nooooooo! I took my cellphone out of my pocket to look at the calendar. I'm sure I was looking totally freaked out right now because Diana looked at me forgetting her own problems. "Cassie?" She said hoping I would react. "No way! I can't! I can't! Diana I can't be …!" I was freaking out. Diana took the little paper bag from the ground and handed it over to me. "Only one way to find out." "But I can't Diana! How could it even be possible!?" I know how babies are made, but we we're always very careful. Like, protection from his side and the pill, I can't be pregnant with all of that! I took the bag in my hands still not understanding what was happening. "Go and do the test!" Diana told me. She almost pushed me out of the room. "No, I'll wait for your results as first. I can't still have the test later." Or not at all.

Two positive tests. I'm going to be sick. I'm pregnant, Diana is pregnant, it's just one whole boll of shit. "How could this happen?!" I yelled in my room. Diana was dealing with it in silence. I? I felt the urge to scream and hit on everything. I can't be pregnant, I just can't. I'm 16! I can't be a mom at 16! I'm barely an adult! And how can it be possible for ME to be pregnant at 16! I used all the protection I could! "I can't be! We can't be. No, those tests are false. It's just a joke! A really bad joke. Maybe Faye is playing with us again. Yeah, that's it. Faye is playing with us!" Yeah that's it. I can't even say out loud that I could be pregnant. Pregnant, I hate that word. "Yeah. I guess it's possible." Diana finally said. "Yeah, that's it. Faye is playing with us." No she's not. She's been too busy with _Jordan_ to take care of those kinds of jokes. She barely said two words to us in a week. She wouldn't do those kinds of jokes to us. She wouldn't let us believe we are pregnant. Maybe the fact that we are witches have done something to the tests and made it a false positive. I told that to Diana, she didn't agree. "That doesn't change anything. Cassie. I think we. are. Pregnant." Urg no, don't say that word! I let myself fall on my bed. I can't handle with all of this right now. "What are we going to do now?" Well, what I want to do is going downstairs, find my mom and starts crying in her arms. But, my mom isn't here. Only Diana is, and she's on the same boat as I am. "Maybe, we should tell Adam and Nick." Tell your boyfriend your pregnant, great idea. Yeah why not, best way to ruin an excellent relationship. "You sure? We don't have to tell them now…" I try, knowing that she's right. "Yes, we have to tell them."

Diana left the house to go over to Adam's. She even called Nick to come over here, to make sure I tell him. He will be here any minute now. I'm walking around in the living room waiting to make my bomb explode. Adam is probably getting the news from Diana right now. I wonder how he reacted. How is Nick going to react? He isn't going to let me down is he? He's going to break up with me! Yeah, I'm going to have a baby on my own, while he's starts dating sexy non pregnant girl and I'll have to deal with that for the rest of my life. The bell rang, Nick was here all happy not knowing what I had to tell.

"Hey Cassie!" He said all happy when he kissed me. "Hay." I said with a little voice. "what's wrong? Weren't you supposed to be shopping with Diana?" Yes, we we're, and we did shop, for pregnancy tests. "Why would something be wrong?" I ask. "Well, Diana was the one to call me, and that little Hay when I come in. I know you Cassie, I can tell when something is bothering you." I guess he has no idea of what I'm going to tell him. "Just tell me." He added. I took his hand in mine, knowing it's probably the last time I'll have to feel his hand in mine. I took him to the couch and sit down with him. "Maybe I can start with the fact I love you." Yeah I tell him to soften the blow. "Yes, know I'm starting to get scared. But I love you too." Scared, if he had an idea of how scared and freaked out I'm. "Spill it out." He added. "Okay. Well euhm, euhm" How I'm I supposed to tell something like this. "You sure you don't want something to drink first?" I asked hoping I could avoid this whole situation. "No, Cassie. How bad can it be." Very bad. "Well, as bad as I'm pregnant could be." Nick stared at me when he understood what I was telling him. "You're pregnant?" Well, I took two tests, and they were both positive. I nodded. "Well, than we're going to have the most beautiful baby in the whole world." He said as he took my hand in his. What? No screaming, no break up? He even didn't was mad! "You're not mad?! How can you stay so calm!" I was the one yelling now. "Well, I know we took all the protection we could, so it's not like it is our fault. And I guess you're already freaking out for both of us. So no need for me to start freaking too. And besides, I love you, so if pregnant you are, pregnant we are." He told me right in the eyes. How can I love someone so much? "I love you Cassie. Nothing could change that!"

**So that was the next chapter. I had a lot to think of, and my midterms are coming so I wasn't really sure of what I was going to write down. What do you think of this chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

So I'm pregnant, nothing I can change. Diana is too. What's the chance that we both end up pregnant at the same time? Believe me, there is almost none. How Nick reacted? Well, really well. It's almost like if he isn't already picking names. I guess it's a good thing, he still loves me, maybe even more, and try to make me have peace with the idea of being pregnant. He even could make me smile about it. He asked me if the baby could have his chocolate bars. I'm not sure that would be pretty on a baby. Diana called soon after I told Nick. She said Adam reacted quit good about it, better than we did. How is it possible that the guys react better at that news than we do? Well I wasn't expecting to have a baby soon. Not before at least eight to ten more years. Nick stood by my till at least ten o'clock. And only left because Laurel had planned a girl night at my place, since there are no adults at my place. Laurel was preparing some salad in the kitchen, not knowing Diana and I aren't supposed to eat salad anymore. I've read that somewhere. Diana was acting pretty normal about this whole situation. I was trying to, but all I could think of was that little something, not bigger than a peanut, that was already growing inside my belly.

It was getting late, exhausted about my day, I felt asleep soon. I don't think the girls noticed though, they're pretty much asleep too. During sleep I found myself standing next to my dad. It was full moon, he was standing on the beach with candles all around him, forming a circle. He was chanting something I couldn't understand. The sea was hitting the beach violently while John kept chanting. He threw something in the fire, I now identify as apples. I had no idea of what he was doing. All I could do watch him. Not more, not less. At a certain moment, he stopped moving and just stood there watching the fire. "Now, I just have to watch and wait. Nature will go her own way." He said with that low voice I hated so much. "Soon, everything will go as planned." He added while he looked right into my eyes.

I woke up panicked by the way John was looking at me, like if he could really see me. I was sitting on the couch trying to breathe normally. My vision adjusted itself to the real world, and I noticed Melanie was right in front of me. "I think she's awake." I heard her say. Awake, I'm awake. "What's happening?" I asked. Why where they all looking at me with that weird look on their face? "You happened!" Deb said rudely. "You we're having a nightmare." Oh, I know that. "So, what was it about?" Melanie asked as she took back her place on table. They were all waiting for me to tell them about my dream. I didn't understand it myself. Maybe talking about it could help clear my mind. It wasn't a normal dream, which I knew. It was one of those dreams… "Well, it happened on the beach." I started. "It was full moon, and the sea was agitated. I don't know why, but I had the feeling it wasn't normal. It was like if the sea was trying to defend something." That's the easy part, the landscape. "John was standing there." And their I saw that look on their faces changes. Nobody likes to talk about John. "He isn't coming back again is he?" Suzanne asked while she tried to but her arms around her chest, not easy with her balcony. "No, no. It wasn't like before. It was something that happened in the past. I think." Well, he's dead, so I could only have happened in the past. "And? What was he doing?" "He was, standing by the fire, on the beach. He was chanting something. And threw apples in it. In the fire." That in the most creepy way possible. "He said something." I couldn't forget what he said, even if I wanted to. "What?" Diana said finally manifesting herself. "Now I just have to watch and wait. Nature will go her own way. And also: Soon everything will go as planned. That's what he said." And it gave me chills. "Any idea of what it means?" Oh yeah, I know exactly what it means. And I'm really really not happy about it. "So? Are you going to tell us or what?!" Deb said nervous. "Well, I think he was making a spell, to make sure our parents would…" I said feeling sick just because I thought about it. "He wanted to make sure our parents would make babies." So he spelled them to make our mothers fertile. "Oh, well we knew he was the reason we're all born around the same time." Yeah, it was all just part of his plan." Yeah, but why would I dream about it now? What's the point of relieving the past now? Why now? "Yes, that we already knew." Melanie said. Oh no, no, no. That we didn't know. "It was a night like that one we met on the beach." Exactly like that one. I looked at Dian hoping she would see what I wanted to tell her. What I needed to tell her. She saw I was trying to tell her something, I could see it at the way she was biting her lip. "Oh hell no!" She finally said. I'm sure she finds out what I silently told her. "I think it is…" I than said. That's why I had that dream, how could it be possible else. "What?" was Laurel the first one to ask us. "You really think that's why?! But he's dead! He's dead Cassie!" I know he is! We killed him, one more time. But it's possible! "Common girls! Talk! We want to know!" Melanie almost yelled at us for once losing her temper. "I think we should tell them Cass." Tell them, yeah great idea. Tell the whole world that we're pregnant, why not! "Not yet. I'm so not ready to tell anyone!" Even I prefer not to know! "Cassie, what if they, you know, they're all girls! Maybe we aren't the only ones." Not the only ones! How many of us could possibly be pregnant? Please, it's already bad enough we're two! "You know what. I'm going to grab a drink. You tell them." I said as I stood up and headed towards the kitchen. I stopped in the hall way and leaned against the wall. I could hear everything they were saying. "I think, that what Cassie means is that the spell, or the curse, could apply on us too." A curse, that's definitely a curse. Being pregnant at 16, not a dream come true. "Wait, use simple words please. What are you trying to say?!" Suzanne asked while Melanie completely froze. "What she's saying is that anyone who had sex recently could be expecting. Anyone of us could be pregnant." Melanie translated for Suzanne. "Yeah right. Like if one of us could be pregnant right now!" Suzanne said laughing. "I'm…" I said coming back to the living room. "You're pregn…!" Deb said. "I'm too." Diana told them quickly after. "OMG! That's, that's a surprise. How could a spell last that long!?" I think I have the answer for that. "The full moon. I think that's why John did it on full moon night. I think, the fact that he did it on the beach, with the full moon. I think that once we we're all old enough, the spell awake itself and activated again." I used to like the full moon, now I'm not so sure anymore. "Wait, so anyone who had sex, could be pregnant." Yes, no, not anyone, only us. "Anyone of us could be." Diana said for my. "Oh oh…" Deb and Suzanne said together. I guess it's not a surprise to see them shocked.

After the big shock, all the girls were searching of a drugstore online. We finally found one and Deb was getting ready to leave and buy some tests. "So how many do we need?" Well, Diana and I already did it. So two less. "I need one." Suzanne said, not a surprise. "I do too." Deb added. "One for me too." Laurel said shyly. Laurel!? Laurel need one!? "What?!" Suzanne almost yelled. "With who did you do it? I thought you we're still a virgin." She wanted to know. "It doesn't matter. With who did you did it? None of my business right?" Laurel said, that's a good one! "Yeah, none of your business. Melanie need one?" Deb asked. All of our heads turned into Melanie's direction. "Of course not. You can't make babies alone. And, I guess I'm the only one who's still pure, apparently.

Deb quickly came back with a bag full of tests. Deb, Suzanne and Laurel came back with a positive. Five girls on six are pregnant. "What about Faye?" I asked her. She wasn't here, she had a boyfriend, and everyone knew she wasn't a virgin anymore! "I called her. She's on her way. She knows it's something really important. She should be here in a minute." Well, I guess Deb thought about everything. Laurel was crying with Suzanne on bed. Diana was trying to comfort them by telling them it wasn't the end of the world. But we we're all freaking out. And Diana and I had already told the guys of our situation. They still have to do it. Deb was acting all normal. Like if she didn't even cared. The bell soon rang and we told Faye all about what was happening. She first yelled on all of us, before taking the test herself. Like every one of us but Melanie, she was positive. After a lot of yelling she ran out of the house, to come back only a few seconds after. "So what are we going to do?" Faye asked. We were all in my bedroom by now. Laurel and Suzanne we're calming down. "Well, I know what I'm going to do! Tomorrow I head to a clinic to abort. I'm not planning to become a mom soon, and giving up a witch for adoption to a normal couple, not a good idea." I didn't even think about it. I'm not happy with what happened, at all, but I can't kill this little guy or girl. What if it has chocolate bars just like his father? That little baby can only be a good thing, it is Nicks. "I'm going with you." Faye said. "Count me in." Suzanne added. "Or not, I don't know. I need some time to think first." Laurel didn't say anything. Diana already told us she was going to keep it, and Adam was going to be there every step of the way, Nick was too. Laurel still didn't tell anyone who the father was. Faye didn't either, but that we already knew. She's pregnant of a witch hunter's baby. A witch pregnant from a witch hunter, weird mix. "So. You and Nick, Adam and Diana. What for you guys?" Melanie asked calmly. She was the only one who didn't had anything to do with guys, in a while, not that she never had a boyfriend, I think she had her heartbroken once, and that's she doesn't want to be involve soon. "Laurel? You know you can tell us… We could help you prepare to tell him." Yeah, I could have used some help to tell Nick. "It's.. It's. It's" she took a deep breath. "It's Chris." Chris Henderson and Laurel? ! Well, that one I didn't see coming. "You and Chris? How long are you two seeing each other?" How come no one noticed it! "For a while now. It kind of just happened. I like him." Yeah, like him, but aren't ready to give birth to his baby. I love Nick, but I'm not ready either. "Well, I don't have to be ashamed to say that I had sex with Doug than." Deb said proudly. Deb and Doug? SO both the Henderson brothers are going to have a real surprise. What if the spells didn't only made us pregnant, but also brought us together. Deb and Doug never seemed to get along, and still they had sex. "Suzanne? You're turn." Deb said. If she said Sean, my theory is sure to be the good one. "It was only once! Just once, and I have no idea how that happened! Really no idea." We we're still waiting for a name. "Sean." So my theory is right. I looked at Diana and saw she was thinking exactly as me. "Faye?" Deb continued. It was the perfect timing to tell us the truth this time Faye. "I'm not telling you guys. Be tomorrow, I wouldn't even have anything to talk about." Oh you sure do. "We know you've been seeing Jordan…" Suzanne spilled out. Like if tonight was all about we don't having anymore secrets. "Well than you also know he's the father, that's, nope I can't say it."

They girls all went back home, and Nick came by just ten seconds after Laurel walked out of the house. I think he's been waiting outside for a while. I told him everything about tonight and he just stood there listening. He wasn't that surprised to hear about it. But, he never seems really surprised about anything. When I was done, he started to talk about the future. He didn't want to tell anyone yet. He said a lot can happen during the first three months. He had done some research while I was having a girl night, and told me about everything he had learned. After handing me all the information over about what happens during a pregnancy (he had printed everything out just for me). He started to tell me not to worry. That it would end up good. That having a baby wasn't a bad thing. That he did plan to have my pregnant with his baby at some point. He told me about the future he had in mind for us, before he knew about my being pregnant. We we're supposed to end school and go to college. He wanted me to go to college and was planning to go with me just to be with me. He would ask me to marry him just after one year at the university. We would get married just after we got our diploma and have a baby two years after that. He told me that his plan hadn't changed; only moved a little bit faster. I like to hear him telling me that. I make me feel better about being pregnant. Almost like if it wasn't that bad. Like if we could totally make it work. Around midnight we we're in bed. I was trying to have some sleep. I felt exhauster. When he thought I was sleeping, he putted his hand on my belly and started to talk to that little someone I had inside of me.

**SO what about this chapter? Review please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters**

I woke up in to Nick's arms. He was still fast asleep. I took my cellphone that was on my night table. Two messages. I opened the first one, coming from Deb. _"Hey girls, today is THE day. If you don't want this, just come to my place at 10, I've found a good clinic." _Well, she's really going to do it. The second message was from Laurel. _"Cassie, would you please come with me? I don't want to do this alone." _So Laurel was going to do it too. I wonder who else is going to be there. So Laurel wants me to go with her. I can't refuse her that. I stood up, gently getting out of Nicks arms and trying not to stay up. I answered Laurel's message and told her I was coming with her. I took some clothes out of my drawer and went out to my bathroom.

When I came back Nick was still sleeping, he is even more breathtaking when he's sleeping. No mask on his face, only the Nick, the one I know and he is with me. Not the one he's when he's by his own. I was wondering what I should do. Should I wake him up? Or just leave to go with Laurel. She needed my support. She was going to do something I couldn't even imagine to do. I decided I would wake him up and tell him. I sat on back on bed en gently kissed Nick on his cheek, and stroke his cheek. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me still being groggy. "Good morning." He said looking at me. "Good morning." When I'm I suppose to tell him that I'm going to a clinic where most of the girls or going to end their pregnancy… "Why are you awake so soon?" Soon, it's nine o'clock, not that soon. "Well, Laurel asked me to go somewhere with her." I told him. "Where?" Well, should I tell him? It's not my story. But he knows about everyone, I told him. So why not just tell him this too? "Well, she wants me to go to an abortion clinic with her." And so I did tell him. "You're not going to do it are you? You know I'll stay by you every step of the way! I love you, and that little buddy inside of you. I don't care how he came here! He's here now! You're not going to do anything right?" He was stressing about the idea of what I could do. Well, I wasn't going to do anything. Just hold Laurel's hand while she was going to do that one thing that actually scared Nick. "No, I'm not going to do anything. Except hold Laurel's hand." So, he already loves that little peanut side something that's growing inside of my belly. Shouldn't be that surprised. He told me he loved me no matter what. "Oh, oh. Okay. You're not doing anything. Okay. I'm glad to hear it." Really? I'm not the kind of girl to decide of something like this by my own. I'm not the only one in this situation, I'm not talking about all of the other girls, but about the father of my baby. "You told me that having a baby with me was part of you plan! That it was going to happen in our future anyway. So it's not because it's sooner than expected that I'm going to do something I'd regret later. Besides, I'm not like the others girls of the circle. I'm in love with my baby's father." I told him. "Oh, so you're in love with me hein!" He said taking me in his arms and kissing me gently. 'Maybe…"

I was heading towards Deb's house. Nick had decided to join me to the house, his house. His way to support the girl's decision, but it was mostly just to be with me a little bit longer. "Cassie! I'm surprise to see you here." Deb said as she saw me walking towards them. "She's only here for moral support. I asked her to come with me." Laurel immediately took in. A good thing, because Nick was already being deadly with his eyes. "She's only here for moral support Deb. We agreed to keep this baby." Well, we never exactly said it out loud, but yes, we were going to raise this baby. How weird is that, in only 9 months, I'll be a mom. "See you later girls." Nick soon added. He gave me one last kiss before he left. "Oh Nick, keeps this to yourself. Some of the guys doesn't have to know!" Deb told him, that meant she wasn't going to tell Doug. Well, Laurel didn't seemed like she had tell Chris and looking at how nervous Suzanne seemed, she wasn't going to tell Sean any soon. So I guess Diana and I were the only ones to go all the way with this. Faye was already waiting in her car. "Yes Nick, keep this to yourself will ya." Faye said with her seductive voice as she licked her lip. I hated when she flirted with MY boyfriend. My boyfriend, my future husband, my baby's father. I won't label Nick, but he is MINE. Nick turned back and took me closer to him before he kissed my passionately. His way to show I was his, and he was mine, and I like that! He finally took off and when inside, but not before he gave me an encouraging smile. "So, now that mister perfect is gone, can we leave? I wouldn't like to miss our appointment!" Like if they had to make an appointment. "Cassie, want to come on the bike with me?" Deb asked me as she putted her helmet on. Going her bike, now? I'm sure Nick wouldn't like this. "Really Deb? Unlike us, she would like to keep her baby, she should come with me in the car." Suzanne said as she crabbed my arm and took my in her car. Laurel took a seat in the back and Faye started her motor. Deb decided to come with us, instead of going with her bike. "You'll be able to give us a ride back, if we are not able to do so" Suzanne said to me. I could, I've got my license. But, that's not the point, if they're not able to ride back home, it'll be because they just had an abortion. Which isn't something to be all happy and excited about. Suzanne started her car and we all went to the clinic.

We were arrived at the clinic. Diana was texting all the way to it. She wanted to be with us, but she was planning to tell her father today, and Adam was already at her place to prepare her. I guess telling your dad you're pregnant, if you're 16 or 17, isn't easy. Maybe it's not that bad that mine isn't around, but hé, he's the one I'm in this trouble. But, I guess telling my mom won't be that easy either, if she decides to show up again. We we're in the waiting room of the clinic. All the girls were going to go in at the same time. They all left with a different nurse as I waited. I was nervous, even if I wasn't going to do anything. I was nervous for them, and just for being in here when pregnant. I guess they don't have much girls of my age in here, that aren't planning to stop her pregnancy.

Faye was the first one to come out. She seemed mad. Angry, I thought she would have been happy to get this over with. "So, done?" Maybe she's mad because she couldn't do it? Faye changing her mind about this? "Yes, and no! I can't believe this is happening! And it's all because of you!" What did I do this time? She's can't blame the fact she had sex on me. That's all her fault. "And what did I do?" I asked calmly. Being mad would only make the ice queen even angrier. "Not really you! Your genitor! He made it impossible for me to get rid of this thing!" Impossible to get rid of that thing, well, to start, it's not really a _thing_ but a baby. And, how could it be impossible. "What are you speaking of?" I asked, she was running, furious around the room. "I couldn't get an abortion. They found the baby, but couldn't get him away. They said it never happened before. So they gave me this pill I have to take, but the chance of it working is little, and my guess, it'll not, thanks to your father. I'm forced into having a baby!"

Same with all of the others girls. No one could get rid of their _things_ as Faye said. But that's not the biggest surprise of the day. Soon after Laurel came out of the room, crying, we saw someone else came out of the last room of the hall. Wanna know who it was? Well, it was Melanie. She told us she wasn't pregnant, but turns out she was too. "What are you doing here? I thought you were pure…" Deb said to take revenge. I guess that's what you have when you call yourself pure in front of Deb. "Well, that makes you as much a slut as we are!" I wouldn't call our self sluts. I only had one guy, in my entire life, so definitely not a slut. She ran out of the clinic with big tears flowing out her eyes.

Well, no one was able to do what she came for, so Suzanne was riding us back. Now both Nick and Diana where texting my on my way back. Nick was telling me how much he misses my smell, my skin and my eyes. Which was so sweat, why Diana was asking me to come over at her place, she needed me their when she was going to tell her dad. She wanted to make sure her dad wasn't going to kill Adam. And she wanted me over for moral support. That's getting around these days, like if everyone wants me for moral support. While Nick and Diana were texting me, Laurel was asking me on advice to tell Chris about this. Suzanne was secretly listening; she was planning on telling Sean. I wonder how he's going to react at the news. Maybe he's going to faint? I was wondering if Deb would tell Doug. But, right now, none of them really where on my mind.

When Suzanne stopped the car they all went inside her house. They wanted to be together. The only thing I wanted when I had learn the news I wanted to cry my guts out. I didn't get inside with them, I claimed I had something to do with Nick. Everyone believed me of course. I spend so much time with him, since day one. But he wasn't the one I felt like seeing right now. Once the girls where all inside I headed to Melanie's place.

Melanie's aunt let me in. She was happy to see me, Melanie came back in tears and she had no idea why. I went upstairs and knocked on her room. I could hear her cry all the way from here. She didn't answered when I knocked. So I opened the door and went inside anyway. She was crying on her bed, with her face in her pillow. I walked towards her bed and sat down. "Melanie…" I whispered. She looked at me for a second and started crying even more. "Melanie. It's going to be okay." I said not knowing if it would be or not. "No it's not!" Well, I think I had the same reaction at first. "Melanie. Look at me." I said putting my hand on her back and stroke it. She looked at me and I putted a smile on my face. A little one, a comforting one. "Melanie, we're all on the same boat." Yeah, probably not the best thing to say right now. "Don't think as it as a bad thing. It doesn't have to be all bad." That's right, Nick was the one to tell me that by painting out the future he had planned for us. That kind of changed how I was seeing things. "I'm going to tell you what Nick told me. He told me that we were going to have kids any way. One day, you were going to be a mom. Well that day just came a little bit sooner than expected. But don't forget you have friends! You're not alone. And by the way, I think we'll all need the be together during this. You'll have to be stuck with me for a long time!" I told her. And believe it or not, she laughed at me. "You mean that?" Which part? I meant every word of what I said. "I meant everything!" I told her and took her in my arms. She stopped crying and whipped the tears of her eyes. "Well, that means you're stuck with me too!" She said between to breaths. "I hope so!" And let her go. I wasn't planning on hugging her all day. "So, do you want to know?" Know what? If the abortion worked? I know it didn't. "The father…" She added noticing that I had no idea what she was talking about. "It's none of my business." "It's the pizza guy." Melanie, and the pizza guy? "Please, tell me it's not the big fat one!?" I joked, and it made her laugh. "No, not that one. The cute blond one. He goes to our school." Oooh, the cute blond one. "You go girl!" "I don't know how it happened Cassie. One second I was opening the door only thinking about having a slice of pizza, and the other second I was latterly pushing myself on him. I never even really liked him before. But it was like I couldn't help myself. Like if I wasn't really being myself. That's not something I'd do! You know me Cassie! I'm the rational one! The one that always thinks about something ten times before she does it." Well, it didn't go like that for me at all. I wasn't forced into sleeping with Nick, I wanted it and I know it was my idea. "I guess it's part of the spell. How can you explain it else… Like Deb and Doug, or Suzanne and Sean. That would have never happened if it wasn't for the spell. Or I don't think it would." "It's kind of funny. I think I would have preferred Sean to the pizza guy. When you came, I didn't wanted you to be part of the circle. You were only half like us, well we thought you were. And look at my know, I'm the one having a half baby witch." That's not a bad thing! It's not because he or she has a normal father that his future is ruined. "That doesn't change anything. Melanie, you're his mother, and believe me, having a human father isn't going to ruin that little baby's future. Maybe he'll blend in easier."

When Melanie was starting to smile without me having to joke I left. Now, I had to help Diana. In a lucky coincidence, Nick was working on his car in front of his garage, that was just one house away from Diana's. So I stopped there for a few minutes. I was just looking him working, he was getting al greasy, but so hot. I kind of like to see him working on his car. He tried to show me what he was doing and some parts of the motor, but I could only remember where I have to but water in. After Diana's second text I left right after my goodbye kiss and pushed on her doorbell. She opened quickly and took my upstairs. Her father wasn't home yet so Adam and Diana explained me how they were going to tell him. They wanted my opinion about something. They wanted to know if Adam should be with her or not. Not knowing what to answer, I just told them to do it how they planned on doing it. By the way, I think her father would be too shocked to go after Adam. But I also told them to tell him the entire story. That they've been _safe_ all the time but that the spell that had happened during our parents' generation was still active. That should calm him down, I think. Or maybe just make him angry and make him come after me. Like Faye did. But I can't be responsible for something my genitor has done long before I was born. I didn't know the guy, and I actually kind of killed him. So it's not my fault!

**So, what do you think? Like it? Tell me what you think about this chapter in a review! You have no idea how much a like to read reviews! It's what makes me keep writing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

Telling to her dad, wasn't that easy for Diana. I was thinking I would hear some screaming and crying coming from downstairs, but all I could here was some awkward silence. The kind of silence that makes you wants to leave the house, running. That's what I would like to do, run away, and I'm hiding into Diana's bedroom. Adam was downstairs with her and her father. They've been downstairs for almost an hour now, and they hadn't say anything since fifty minutes. Laurel was asking me for news about what was happening over here, but all I could tell her was that everybody was still downstairs. I was thinking that maybe they were all dead for some reasons, that would explain the silence. But then I finally heard something. Someone was coming upstairs. I was tempting to hide but why would I, it's probably just Diana that's finally walking upstairs. Her dad is probably frozen on the couch. I was standing by the window and looking outside at the cute little blond guy that was working on his car on the other side of the street, when someone finally opened the door. "You!" Someone yelled as he came in. It was a low man voice. A voice a barely heard in my life. "It's all your fault! Your mother and you couldn't just stay away!" Diana's dad continued to yell at me. Diana and Adam where hiding right behind him and trying to calm him down. "You stayed under my roof for days! You ate at my table, and you DID this!" When I thought he would have been frozen on the couch downstairs, he seemed full of energy to me. "Dad she didn't do anything!" Diana tried to defend me. But whatever she could possibly say to her father wouldn't change his mind about me. I was guilty of something I didn't do. "Shut up Diana! It's because of her if you're in this! She should have just stayed away! She's as much trouble as her father!" Tears where coming into my eyes as I tried to keep them away. I cross my arms around myself as I start to have chills. "You're the worst thing that ever happened to my daughter! You're on big pile of shit! Get out of my house! Now, before I get brutal. Because I feel the urge to punch you so hard right now! And take Adam with you… You're pure evil, just like your father, you disgust me!" I took my bag I had left on Diana's bed and left the house without turning back. The tears I had felt were now flowing out of my eyes. I was running out of the hall way and finally got outside the Maede's house.

"_You're pure evil!" _I could still hear Mister Maede inside my head._ "Just like your father"_ He had said. What if he was right? What if it was all my fault? If I would have stayed away maybe nothing would have ever happened. What if I was just like my father? What if I was evil? Is it really all my fault? I was running towards the beach, I didn't want to go home, where everybody could find me. I didn't want to be found. I wanted to disappear. Adam was running after me for a while, but thanks to my deep sadness I was able to make him fall on the street, not to hurt him, he fell on grass, but only to make sure he wasn't able to follow me anymore.

I found myself a little spot away from the street, away from the world behind a huge pile of stones. Nobody would be able to find me here. The tears where still flowing out of my eyes like if I was a fountain. I couldn't stop myself from crying. But the sadness was over. I was furious now, angry against everything, my father, Diana's father, myself, mom, everyone. I was so mad that I didn't even need words to but every piece of floating wood that was within the ten feet of my on fire. I was so angry that the waves started to hit the beach with much more energy and that every single seagull had decided to fly away as far as they could from me. But the wood got completely burned out, while my anger still was burning inside of me. So I wasn't surprised to see sand flying around me like if there was wind. Even the sky, that was blue just a few minutes ago, was starting to get dark and full of dark clouds. Soon it began to rain and with the rain, my anger flew away. During all that time I hadn't stop crying. My face was probably all swollen up by now. I let myself fall on the sand as the wind suddenly stood still. The sea got calmer but the rain didn't stop. And soon after it started to rain, lighting stroke.

I was on the beach for at least two or three hours. I was wet, and cold, but I still let the rain fall on my and the lightning only got stronger. Maybe if I stood here long enough I would just disappear, be one with the nature, become the sand, become the sea. I had been crying on and off for all that time. Every time I thought about going back home I started to cry again, and when I finally stopped crying I didn't felt like standing and walking away. I couldn't hear anything other than the thunder. I kind of comforted me to hear it. Maybe it would strike me and I would disappear.

Four hours, still on the beach. I can't feel my fingers anymore, I'm freezing. But I still can't find it in me to move. I calmed myself down, the sky was bleu again, no cloud in sight. It was calm on the beach. I would still be crying, if I had some water in my body, but I've cried it all out. I could hear someone yelling somewhere around me, but I kept my mouth shut. I was staring at the sea, wondering if maybe I could just drown myself. All I had to do was to walk into the sea and keep moving forward. The voices came closer, still didn't move. The voices came closer but even if they were yelling, I couldn't understand what they were saying. All I could here was _It's all your fault, pure evil, just like your dad, you DID this._ The only voices I could here was Mister Maede's one. Maybe that's why I was so paralyzed. Someone came from behind the pile of stone and saw me. But I was staring at the sea and didn't saw who it was. "I've found her!" That person screamed. So I was right, there were several voices. "Oh Cassie! You must be freezing!" The person close to me said as he or she took my in his/her arms. Freezing? I was. Totally. The person near my was putting a jacket on my shoulder. Some other people joined us, but I still wasn't able to tell who it was. "Cassie! Look at me! Common! Look at me!" The person who first found me said as she was shaking me. Her hands around my shoulders, she was shaking me. I guess my brain finally woke up, my eyes adjusted and I saw the person who first found me.

Faye was still in front of me waiting, waiting for me to answer. "Cassie!" She yelled even louder! "That's my name." Really? My sense of humor couldn't find a better time to come forward? "She's fine!" She said loudly as the others persons were getting closer. Faye stood up and Diana took my in her arms, ignoring I was as wet as if I had felt into the ocean. "Oh Cassie! I'm so sorry!" She said. My teeth where hitting across each other's. "You must be freezing!" She added as she started to stroke my arms. Oh, she's sorry? Why, it's my fault. My fault, so why is she sorry? She made me stand up and handed me over to someone else. Someone latterly took my in his arms. One hand behind my neck and one under my knees. I didn't even have to see him to know who it was. Nick was bringing me back home.

"I'll take it from here." Nick told everyone. I guess they all went looking for me. He closed the door behind us and took me upstairs. He entered my bedroom without saying anything and putted me on my bed before going to my bathroom. I heard water flow and figured he was preparing a bath. He came just a few seconds after and took my back into his arms, he went into the bathroom with me and without taking of any clothes came into the bath with me. There wasn't much water in the bathtub, and believe me, for Nick the water must have been really cold, for me it was too hot. Nick was stroking my arms to help me warm up. "It's okay now Cass. It's okay." He whispered into my ears. Those words were supposed to calm me down, but I was calm. Every inch of emotion had left my body. "I'm sorry." I wasn't really into the whole speaking thing today. "Why?" Because it's my fault. Everything is my fault, that's why. I didn't answer his question. I knew what he was going to say. "Adam told me what that bastard told you. You know it's not true right? None of this is your fault. You're the one because of who we're still alive! Without you, we would either be John's little slaves or by dead. Like every single person here." Well now I'm a hero. Maybe everyone should just choose once and for all. Am I the devil or a hero? What am I? Nick opened the water again and made it a little bit warmer. He kept doing like, adding a little bit water, warmer each times he let it flow. Until I wasn't shaking anymore. My body was warm again, my thoughts were clear. Nick was right, not when he said I was a hero, but when he said it wasn't my fault. I said maybe. "So, ready to talk?" he finally asks me. He was unbuttoning my shirt and throw it somewhere in the corner of the bathroom. He then took off his shirt and shoes. I decided to follow his lead and took out my shoes and jeans, to stay in underwear. "Ready to talk." I finally agreed. "How do you feel?" "That's an easy one. Empty." That's it, empty, no emotions, but also no food. I haven't eaten breakfast and let's face it, eaten anything all day. "Why didn't you just come straight to me?" Well, when someone refers to you as being as evil as my genitor and accuses you of everything that's bad and if that someone happens to be an adult, you kind of believe him. And going over to your boyfriend, not really the first thing to come across your mind. "I didn't want to face you." That's the truth. "You know I would have stood by your side! I was ready to punch mister Maede when I've learned what he dare said to you!" "Who told you?" I don't imagine Diana telling him between two tears. "Adam. He came to my with some little wounds on his hands. Told me what had happened and that you ran away. You were the one to make him fell on the ground aren't you?" Yes, Adam, I was right. "Yes, why? Did he tell you that?" That would be even better for me? Evil and murderer. "No, he has no idea. I know you that's all."

We were in the kitchen, I was wearing Nick's shirt as he was wearing one of my jogging pants, one that was way too big for me, and way too little for him. He had ordered me to sit down on a chair while he made us dinner, which was just making us a sandwich. My empty stomach was really happy to finally have something inside. "Feeling any better?" A lot better. I should have just go straight to him instead of running away. "A lot better. Thank you." "Don't think about what he told you. Forget about all that. I can't tell you how angry Adam and Diana where against Mister Maede. Diana even left the house. She took some clothes and left the house. She even screamed she wasn't coming home until he comes to apologize. Which I don't think he's going to do any soon." No! She should have just stay home! I don't want to make more troubles. He moved my chair closer to him. "What do I have to forget?" I say joking. "That's the spirit." I ate the entire sandwich in no time and Nick handed me his over and I made it disappear in my stomach. "Well, my lady was hungry!"

I called Diana not that long after eating. I ask her to come over with her luggage and to stay with me. I've two unused rooms in the house, beside my moms and mine. She could stay here as long as she wanted. After asking me how mad I was at her, telling her ten times I wasn't, I just told her to stay with me because I wanted company. And I added Adam could come too if he wanted to. Nick wasn't going to leave me, so we went to prepare the room for Diana. When I say we, I'm meant him. He wanted let me doing anything. He said being outside, in the cold, with an empty stomach had probably exhausted my and that it wasn't any good for me or our baby to be born. Diana came with her luggage, with Adam. We watched a movie together without saying much and went to bed early. Deb had brought Nick some clothes during the evening, before Diana and Adam come over, his clothes were still wet in the corner of a bathroom, and showing up into my pink jogging, not a good idea. I? I didn't change, I was still in Nick's shirt and felt pretty good in it. Once in bed. I used Nick as pillow and he closed his arms around me. "I love you Cassie. You and little us." He whispered. "I love you too Nick. Both."

**End of the chapter. What do you think of this one? Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

Day one, of what? My being the dark sheep. Okay, if Nick asks, I feel like a unicorn! All magic and sweet and nice. Today is the first day of school, not of the year. The first day back to school knowing there is going to be one person more in the class room. At least one person, but no one is going to know it. Why? Well because the one extra person, is actually just growing in my belly. But how to start the day on a good note? When I woke up this morning I wasn't alone. Nick was looking at me when I opened my eyes. Soon after waking up I went to the bathroom. That's a good thing when you have a big house all for yourself. Even whit three guests in house, there are still enough bathrooms.

First stop, Nick's house, he needed to pick up some things before going to school. Diana had taken everything she could possibly need before she left her house. Adam, had already taken everything he needed when he came over here with Diana. The only person that wasn't really prepared, but that was my fault. If I hadn't been that stupid by running away and he wouldn't have to stay with me during the rest of the day.

During the ride to school we organized a meeting. I had had an idea during the night that could possibly help the girls that wanted to stop their pregnancy. I talked about it with Nick and Diana as Adam was just listening. They thought that it could work. So we were having a meeting tonight. I had everything we needed at home so we wouldn't have to walk around the city to buy it or find it. Nick had kissed me before he left for his classes, but I had one hour of study, so I hadn't much to do. Diana was with my during that hour. She had made some research, like Nick had done before, she told me we were supposed to go to the doctor soon, to check if everything was going as planned and to see if, we were pregnant. But that we already knew for sure. So know I was going to need to go the doctor. I hope my mom is going to be home soon. I really need her right know. Is it to lame for me to say that I need my mom? I want to see her, to tell her about this, I'm sure she would understand. She would help me, support me.

Katarina joined me in class and changed my mind about everything that had happened recently. She made me laugh during and between classes. I had no idea I needed that so much! Nick tried, but I think he had too much on his mind now either and he just didn't told me. At noon, the bell finally rang and delivered me from my classes. Katarina joined me to the cafeteria but didn't come inside. She told me that when she came to eat with me, it seemed to her that she wasn't that welcome. Some of the members of _the club_ we're letting her feel uncomfortable. She was thinking it would be better for us to be friends, outside of the cafeteria. And that she was totally okay with it. In fact, she was kind of happy about it. Because of that she had enough time to make herself some other friends. She doesn't want to putt all her eggs in the same basket.

Nick came into the room as first one after me. He brought me a sandwich. How sweet is that. "Hey Cass. How is your day going?" My day? Pretty well actually. "Fine. More than fine." I answered with a big smile on my face. "Really?" He asked back. Not believing the girlfriend? "Yes, really. I feel fine." He handed me my sandwich over and took a seat on my left. "That's becoming a habit! You, me, sandwich." I said still smiling. Chris came inside, looking like if he had just crashed his car. He seemed to be so shocked. He didn't even saw us when he took a seat at the end of the table. "Chris?" I said when I looked at him. Nick finally noticed we weren't alone in the room anymore and turned his head to face Chris. "Chris?!" I repeated when he didn't bother answering me the first time. "Yes?" Yes, that's all I could get out of him. "What's the problem?" Nick asked him noticing the gentle and subtle way I was asking him didn't work out. "Oh, oh, you know. The usual. Boring classes, Doug is a pain in the ass, Laurel being pregnant. My being the father. You know, those little things." So Laurel did tell him. Does that means she's going to keep the baby, not try to get rid of it anymore? I'll have to ask her that by myself. "Chris? You're alright?" My boyfriend continued to ask to Chris. "Oh, you know. Well yes. I think. I should be alright, at some point. I just need to get use to the idea." He had just said that, that Laurel walked in with Suzanne and Melanie. We talk about tonight's meeting for a few seconds, to let some time to Diana and the others to join us to eat all together. When they finally did, we opened our sandwiches. I took my bottle of water out of my bag and opened it. One sip before I bite in to my sandwich. Everyone was talking around the table. Well, not everyone, Chris was just sitting their silently. Laurel was sitting four seats away from him and was talking to Melanie. It was obvious she was only talking to her so she could avoid Chris. There are only four more girls that have to tell their boyfriend, or if it isn't there boyfriend, only four girls that have to tell their fathers baby. My stomach was suddenly feeling weird. I looked at the sandwich I was holding. "Nick? It's a turkey sandwich is it?" Something was definitely not right. "Yes, that's what you asked for. Isn't it?" Oh yeah, that's what I asked for. I let the sandwich fall on table and ran out of the cafeteria to the toilets.

And there were the first signs of my pregnancy. Turns out, I can eat turkey anymore. I had flushed the toilet at least three times to makes sure the smell was definitely gone. Someone entered the toilets and started talking. A girl, that I couldn't stand. "Have you seen how she ran out of that room. I'm sure Nick finally understood that she wasn't right for him." Portia said to another girl I hadn't identify yet. "You sure they broke up? Maybe they just had a fight. They seem to make like a solid couple." "Why would she leave the room as fast if you hadn't just broken up with her. I think he finally saw the fact that I'm a way better choice than her. Don't you think?" I think I'm going to throw up again. Should I get out now? Her face is probably going to be unforgettable. I could hear the door getting opened one more time. I was hoping it wasn't any of Portia's girlfriends any more. I really don't need to hear them talk about how she would be better with my boyfriend. "You. Out." A voluptuous voice ordered those bitches. "Now!" Portia whispered something between her teeth before she ran out of the toilet. "Cassie?" Faye asked after kicking those bitches out. I opened the door, where I was hiding. "Thanks. For kicking them out." I told Faye. She had been strangely nice to me for a few days. Giving me her jacket on the beach and well now. Twice in one week, that's a lot for her. "My pleasure! Feeling better?" "Yes, but I don't think I should get back to the cafeteria. Not if my sandwich is still in there. I think…" I interrupt myself. One quick look around the room to make sure it was empty before continuing. "I think this little guy or girl doesn't like turkey." Well, if someone was indeed listening, there is still a chance no one will know what I'm talking about. "Well, you don't have to go back. But I think Doug is already getting rid of the sandwich. Oh and Nick is waiting outside." One look in the mirror told me I wasn't looking that bad. Faye took her hairbrush out of her bag and quickly brushed my hair. She even handed me some chewing gum that I gladly took. "Thanks." She had been really nice to me today. "You're welcome." Faye walked to the door, opened it and let Nick come in. "I let you two alone." She than added before leaving the toilets. "Feeling better?" Much better, it's hard to think I felt that sick a few moments ago. "Like if this never happened. I'm sorry I left that abruptly." I said hoping I wasn't looking too bad. "It's not like if I wasn't the one that have made you sick. No turkey for you anymore." That's sure, I won't be eating turkey anytime soon. "I took your bag. Want to go to classes?" Nope, not at all. "Not really, would it be so bad if I skipped the rest of the day?" "If WE skipped the rest of the day. I can get Deb to give me her keys and we could just go home. Or do anything you want. That doesn't involve a turkey." He wanted to skip class with me. "Well let's go than."

Deb did give us her keys, but she came with us, as did the rest of the circle. They had had the idea to have our meeting a bit sooner. Like 10 hours sooner. Chris came with us in the car, to be as far as he could from Laurel. But I can't tell if it was his idea or her idea. I guess they haven't really talked since she told him. "So, you two?" Chris said louder than de radio. We were heading back home to take everything we needed for the meeting. "Laurel didn't tell you?" I asked him looking in the mirror to him. Nick wasn't speaking, so I guess it was to me to tell him everything, again. "She didn't talk to you about the spell my dear dad had putt on us? Every single one of us. So yes me too. But you should talk to Laurel about this. It's with her you're in this. And I think she really needs you right now.

We were all on the beach. Doug and Sean had still no idea why we were having a meeting, and Deb and Suzanne we're doing everything they could to stay as far as they could from them. Some wood, one piece for each girl. That was the only thing we actually could use for this. Diana was sitting to my right, and Faye to my left, as the head of the circle should be. "So, I think maybe, everyone should know about the reason of the meeting…" Diana said, while she looked at Deb in the corner of her eyes. "Really?" Suzanna said looking like she disgusted the idea. "Well, than we just better get rid of it. Doug, my dear Doug. I'm pregnant, you're the father. Voilà, done." Deb said. Doug was sitting there with his mouth wide open and couldn't speak. Well, Deb could have brought the news worse, I think. Now it was Suzanne's turn to look at Sean, she opened her mouth and closed it immediately afterwards. She wasn't going to be able to tell him, she looked at Deb, probably to gain some courage. Deb blow some wind, like if she was waiting for her coffee in a café. "Sean, Suzanne is pregnant from your sprout." Deb told Sean without letting Suzanne more time to think about it. Sean was as silently sitting as Doug, but he didn't seem as bad. Like if he was kind of happy about it.

I told the story about what I had learned during our girl night to the guys. Now everyone knew about it, even if some of us where still in shock. I was getting used to the idea, and I hoped Nick was too. Because he seems happy about it, and I really hoped it wasn't just an act. "So, its quiet simple, but I don't know if it will work on you guys. I found it in my book of shadows. If you want to get rid of an unwanted baby, take a piece of oak wood." I guess the only kind of wood they knew when they started to write the book of shadows was oak wood. Deb, Faye and Melanie took a piece of wood. Laurel wanted to take one, but Chris stood up, and took her hand before she could take a piece of wood. He held her hand and took a seat next to her. "We are going to talk about this, before WE do anything. Laurel, can we go for a walk?" Chris asked her in the eyes. She nodded, stood up and left with him. "Well, we can start without them right?" Deb asked looking at me. "Yes, we do not need them to start."

**So, here's the next chapter. I wrote this one during the night, I've got an exam tomorrow so I tried to end this chapter so I could study all day long knowing you guys can read this. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

"So, it's all very simple. Take a piece of wood. Any piece." I tell the girls while I opened my book of shadows and start to read. "If you can feel connected to the piece you choose, it's even better." Deb was the first one to stand and looked at the pile of wood. "So, I just need to take a piece of wood, which I could possibly feel connected too? Cassie, I'm not you, I don't feel connected too anything, except my bike, or my food." Deb said pointing at the pile. "Just take one that you really like." Yes, like if someone could _really _like a pile of wood! Deb took one, Doug didn't say anything. So, either he doesn't want a baby, or he just doesn't care about what Deborah could do. "What do I do now?" I looked inside my book of shadow and silently read that page. "We have to put it on fire, in his exact center, and you'll have to contain the flame, the rest of the wood may not burn. And when you can feel it in your guts, you break it, in his exact center." Well, I know someone who'll be able to do this easily. Faye has no problems with fire. "I don't have my lighter. Cassie? Faye? A volunteer?" She asked as she looked at us both. "Let Cassie do it. I feel tired." Faye said. "Hold it on each side Deb. Ready? You sure you want to do this?" Deb nod and I concentrated. A second after, the wood was on fire.

Deb, Suzanne and Faye did what I told them, and Melanie surprised us but doing like them. But, nobody could say if it had work, or not. Laurel and Chris came back, hand in hand. They told us that they we're kind of secret dating before, but it was more like fooling around. Now they wanted to really date, to see where it could lead them before doing anything they could regret later. So maybe they could have a happy ending after all. Laurel had made the girls an infusion, something that she came up with, that could help the faith and maybe, help the girls too loose the baby. Everything was done now, and we were waiting to see any results. I proposed everyone to go back at my place, since my house is the only empty one and that we are supposed to be at school. I hadn't felt anything other than my breakfast, since I was supposed to eat a turkey sandwich. "What if we ordered some pizza?" I tried, I was really hungry, and I wanted pizza. "I don't know. I'm not hungry." Suzanne said. Suzanne, not hungry? That's a first! "Well I am, and I want some pizza. Common guys, you're not going to let me eat alone!" I looked at Diana and smiled, hoping she would say something. "My girl wants pizza, and do I have to remember that's she having MY baby, and that she didn't really eat at noon…" Nick said and opened his wallet. Like I couldn't pay for my own pizza. "I want pizza. But only if we take one with extra cheese." Laurel said, it was still weird to see her holding hands with Chris. I wasn't use too see them as a couple. "Extra cheese! I like that!"

Two pizzas. I feel like I eat half of one, all by myself, and I wasn't even that hungry at first. I think food craving is a symptom, but I can't really tell, since everyone loves pizza. After one hour on the beach we decided to check if our little reunion had worked. Deb had brought some extra tests with her. She left with Faye, Suzanne and Melanie after some rocks. See, if we were at my place, they would have the bathroom. I was laying down on Nick, as usual, but this time he was not really holding my hand, his hands were on my belly. I guess he's happy, or at least he agreed with the idea of becoming parents. Diana was listening to music with Adam's cellphone as he played with her hair. The girls came back really soon. Holding their tests in their hands. By now we knew how those tests worked, it's not the kind of tests where you can have a grade, either you pass, either you don't. "So, if it didn't work. There is nothing we'll be able to do about this are we?" Suzanne asks. She asked the question to everyone, but looked at me. "Well, nothing I know."

Like I thought, they girls are passed this test. All positive, all still pregnant. "Maybe it takes some more time. You should try again in a few days." I told them hoping I was right. Maybe it's a spell that works late? "Yes you should try again later. But, if it does not work, you should come with Cassie and me. We're going to make a doctor's appointment. You know, to check if everything is going as planned. Well, not really as planned." Diana informed them. But the thing is, I don't really want to go with the girls. I would rather want to go alone, or maybe with Nick. I would really like to go with my mom, but she's still nowhere to be found. "Actually. I was thinking about going with Cass, alone." Nick told them. I turned my head and faced him, smiling till my ears. "You and me? That means you'll go with me?" "Sure! Don't you want me their? If you want I can wait outside the room. I don't have to go inside the room with you, I'd just like to be there…" My only answer to what he said was a big kiss. One of those kisses that takes your breath away. One of those kisses Nick had the secret of. "Take a room!" Adam joked. "Good idea, let's go! Now!" I play along. Even if it wasn't all playing. I wouldn't mind go home and play with Nick. "Grosse." Sean said, and so reminded me he was on the beach to. He had been staring at Suzanne since he knew about Suzanne. I hope they'll talk about this at some point. I hope Deb and Doug will too.

Four o'clock. Schools out, we can go home without having glimpses of our parents. Well, for some of us. Nick wanted to talk about the baby to his uncle and his aunt. He thought it was time. I wasn't thinking as he was, but I would have told my mother as soon as I could, if she was at home. So I understood his need of telling his folks. We walked towards his house with Deb. She was holding her bike and walking next to it with us. I gave Diana my house keys so she could go home without me. Adam had to go check on his grand-mother and had some stuff to take care about before coming over to my place. But Diana asked him not to come over in the evening. She wanted to stay by herself for once. I asked her if she wanted to sleep in my room tonight, but she answered that she really wanted to be on her own tonight, and that she thought Nick had some other things on his mind for my tonight. Probably the same things as I had in mind.

Nick opened the door with his house keys. "Maybe you should tell it with us? Cassie and I aren't the only ones that have some things to tell them. And after all, they're your parents, not mine." "If it can soften the blow for you. Why not. If I can't get rid of it, it might just as well tell them." She putted her bike in the garage and came inside with us. "Mom?" Deb yelled walking in. I search for Nicks hand and found it right away. "Nervous?" I whispered in his ear. "No, not at all." Liar, I know he is nervous. I know him, better as he do! "Liar." I whispered hoping I could get a little smile on that gorgeous face. "Maybe a bit. But not about what I'm going to tell them. More about the way they're going to react. It's not like if they were my parents, they could kick me out." Kick him out? No way, they wouldn't do something like that? Never, would they? "They love you like a son. They'll never kick you out. And if they did, I've got a house for myself. And I don't think my mom would say something about you coming to live with us." "Well, if that meant waking up next to you every single day. I wouldn't say no."

Deb's mom was in the kitchen. Like the nice stereotype use-to-be-witch she was, cooking. How sad, cooking at four o'clock. "Mom, we have to talk to you about something… Important." Deb said and opened the discussion. "Mom, stop cooking will yeah. I have to tell you something IMPORTANT." I could never talk to my mom like she did. "Hey Nick. Yes honey, what is it you want to tell me? Hay Cassie. I hadn't seen you. How are you going?" "Mom, remember? Me, want, talk, you?!" Deb continued as she saw her mom was focusing more on me than on her. "I hear you sweaty." Deb's mom said, took a seat and looked at her daughter. "Mom, you know how you got pregnant? A few years ago? When dad and you made me? While you were in love with Nick's dad." Common Deb, really, it's you mom! Be nice! "Yes, I remember. And you, do you remember I'm still your mom?!" Finally! I hope my baby isn't going to talk to me like that, ever! "Sorry. Well, what if I told you the spell, which John putted on you, was still working…" She continued to tell her story. The same thing I had told too much already. "What do you mean Deborah?" Yes, I understand that she doesn't understand. "Mom, what if I told you that because of the spell John putted on you, I was pregnant too… What if the spell was still active and that now that I was old enough, it made me becoming pregnant too." "Deb, are you pregnant?" Well, if she doesn't understand it now, she never will. "Yes mom. I am." It's a good thing that she was sitting, I thing she would have fell if she wasn't. "And why are you two here too. Nick, don't tell me Cassie is pregnant too?" Unlike Mister Meade, she didn't yelled on me, or accused me. "Yes, she is."

Nick's aunt wasn't nor mad nor happy. She understood it wasn't our fault and promised she would help us get through this, if it was what we wanted. She gave us the phone number of a good doctor so we could have a checkup at a good one. And because of my mom still being on her work trip, she even offered to come with us. I gently refused, and Nick was happy about it. Nick's aunt even offered some of the baby stuff she still had. We could take the old baby stuff that Deb once used. But, I had some stuff at home too, that my mom used when she was a baby, and I used. It's not like if we had enough money to buy some new baby stuff. And I don't want Deb's mother or my mom to buy us new baby stuff. Baby stuff, that's what we are already talking about. It's not normal to talk about this at 16, nor at 17. When Deb dared talking about getting rid of the baby, he mom actually became mad. _"We don't do that in here!" _She yelled to her daughter. Deb didn't tell her she had already tried everything she could do get rid of it, but without any success. Once she got calm again she talk about how cute the babies were going to be, how cute Nick's baby was going to be, maybe he would like his grandfather she even said. Which I think is weird. Why would she want to see the man she used to love, in my baby? No, I don't think so, I want him or her too look like Nick. Not like me, like him. His perfect, while I'm just, well me. After talking about all the good stuff of having baby's in the family, she started to tell us everything that could happen during the pregnancy, like morning sickness, weird food craving. Well, I kind of had both, I couldn't stand turkey anymore. Noticing I was sitting quietly, Nick decided to tell her about my _no-turkey _moment at school. It's normal she said, _it's normal_, I love turkey! And now no turkey anymore for at least 9 months? No fair. I faked being tired when I couldn't hear any more of it, and even than she said it was normal too feel tired when pregnant. She would have carried me to Nick's bed if I didn't pretend having something to do at home. Deb followed me outside as Nick was crabbing his stuff, he wasn't going to leave my side soon. "Cassie, can I ask you something?" She started, like if she has to ask me permission before it. She never did it before, so why would she do this know. I nodded hoping it would make the ambiance less official. "What do I have to do about the Doug part of … this." She said pointing out her belly. What to do in their situation? Having a baby, but barely stand the other one out. I don't really know. "Maybe you guys should just try to become friends? Just friends. See if you actually have something in common. If you can be around each other without fighting." I think that's a good start. Suzanne should do the same. Just try to get along with Sean and Doug. Melanie's case if for less easy. What if the blond pizza guy wants to get involved in her pregnancy (which isn't really bad), and once the baby is there finds about our secret? Well, that not something I have to think about right away. And why should I always figure things out? "Friends? With Doug? How do I do that? How can you be friend with a guy?" So she never had guy friends? What about Chris and Adam? Okay, maybe not Adam, but she seemed to get along with him. So why wouldn't she be able to be friends with his sibling? "Maybe you could just start by asking him if he wants to the doctor with you? And be friendly to him! Keep that in mind, be friendly!" That's not going to be the easiest part for her, being friendly. She is with me, but she hasn't always been. "Ask him to come with me? Why would I do that?" "Because he is in this with you? I don't know. I know I'm glad that Nick decided to come with me. It gives you support, less weight on your shoulders. And it's quiet important, I think. And that one way to show him he can get involved." I feel like a mom right now. Telling people what to do. "Okay, being friendly and ask him to come with me. And what if he doesn't want to come?" Well, then I'll kick his ass. It's the least he can do. "He'll come. Believe me." Oh hell yeah he'll! If not, he'll suffer from a slow painful and horrible death. "If you say so. I guess I'll do this ride away. The sooner the better! Thanks Cass." She said before taking a deep breath and walked over at the Henderson's house. Nick came out of the house with a big bag at the exact moment Deb got at the Henderson's door. "What is she doing over their?" He asks as he takes my hand. "She's trying to become friends with Doug." Nick started to laugh, which is something I can understand. It is Deb we're talking about… "Well, good luck with that. But if it works, it's a good thing. At least the devils chilled will have a father." I thought I was the devils chilled. Maybe he doesn't remember my father anymore. The one that wanted to make him his little personal slave and kill him if he didn't agree. What a lovely father did I have. "I thought I was the devils child?!" I half-joked. "You're an exception. Your father is the devil, but you're an angel falling from the sky."

**And here the next chapter already. I got really motivated to write this one, thanks to some new readers and their reviews. Each time I see a new review it motivates me to write more. So keep reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22

**In this chapter I'm going to put a Nick's pov. I want you guys to see how he's feeling, what he's thinking. Maybe it could help you understand this story a bit better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

**One week later**

Monday again. Oh god I hate Monday's. I'm feeling sick every morning now. I have to focus on classes to make sure I don't puke. I'm feeling like I'm always sick. Even when I don't eat anything. Laurel and Melanie have been working on an infusion that could help us with morning sicknesses. Because I'm not the only one to be sick. Diana and Faye are almost living in the toilets. I thought I wouldn't be sick before at least four or five weeks, I don't think I'm four weeks pregnant though. But how knows when the spell re-activated his self? Well, I can't tell I'm the one with most of the symptoms. I'm sick yeah, but not as much as them. I can keep myself from pucking most of the time. My turkey aversion isn't the only one that has been uncovered. Deb cant' take the smell of coffee. Which is a torture for her, cause she almost lives on coffee. Suzanne, well she eats even more than she used too. But, that's not the most important thing of the day. Today I have my first appointment. Right after school I'm going to go to the doctor's office with Nick. We'll see the first baby pictures today, but mostly, see if everything is going to as planned.

The hardest thing to do is hide this from people. We are going to the toilet way too often. Morning sickness is hard to hide. Especially when there are so many of us that heads to it so often. Peoples are becoming suspicious. Even the teachers don't allow us to leave the classes anymore. What can you do when you feel sick during a class and the teacher doesn't want to let you out? Well, I pretend to have the flu, but it doesn't always work. I have to cough and sneeze often during classes. Katarina knows there is something going on, but she also knows I don't want to talk about it so she helps me out by pretending I have head ache or by handing me over tissues in the class. She's a good friend. She knows I'm hiding something and still helps me out.

**Nick POV**

Cassie pretends that's everything is okay. That she's doing fine. But I could tell this morning that she was already feeling sick. She barely touches breakfast. I don't really know how I could help her. She acts like she all happy about this, maybe she is happy about having a baby. But I know that if she had had the choice, she would have waited at least eight years. I get that, it's not really easy. I'm not the one that's pregnant. I could do anything to try to get some weight of her shoulders, she'd still be the one that has a baby inside her. I can't even imagine how that must feel like. If I could, if it was possible, I would be the one bearing the baby, just so that she wouldn't have to do so. Enough bad thoughts. After school we'll finally see baby's first picture. I think that's something Cassie actually is excited about. I know I'm. It's a big deal! I wonder how she's doing right now. I still have to wait two hours before I can see her again. Why can't we just have a break between classes? Now I have no idea how she's doing. Well, I guess she's doing okay. I have to stop being so overprotective. Since I know she's pregnant, I feel like I'm trying to protect her more than I used to. When one of the reasons I love her so much is because I know how tough she is. She can stand for her own without any problems. Maybe that could be something that man has? During pregnancy…

**Cassie pov**

Schools out! I walk towards my locker to put some things back in place. I don't need to take my books at home with me, I don't have any homework for once. I'm the first one to go at the doctor's. So, again this time, I'll be able to inform the girls about everything. I'm really happy that this time I'll be without them for a baby thing. I didn't want to go with them for this. This time, I want to do it on my own. Well not really on my own, I want to do it with Nick. "Ready?" Diana asks me as I close my locker. "I think. It can't be that bad. I just have to avoid telling my age to the doctor. I guess teen pregnancy isn't something you guys have seen here often?!" I whispered so no one could hear our conversation. "Not really. Or yes, our mothers were, so they know what it is, but besides them, nope, no one since years." "Well, they'll have a big surprise once it will be impossible for us to hide it" I can only imagine their faces, well that one thing to look after. That will be unforgettable. "I have to go. I bet Nick's already waiting for me. I had no idea he could be that excited about all of this!" I told her. "Nick excited? How can you tell that? He seems to be, just the old Nick." Nick is different when he's with me. I can read Nick. I can read between his silences, I can tell what he things or feel by the way he takes my hand. "You're not the one sleeping with him! While his hands use to, you know, explore, he fall asleep with his hand on my belly. But don't tell him I told you that!"

Like I said, Nick was already waiting for my in the parking. When he saw me, he ran out of the car and took my books. I was just a few feeds away from the car but he took my books any way. "I'm not invalid you know…" I told him as I stepped into the car." I know, I know. I can't help myself." I could hear when he walked around the car and took seat. "Every time you'll treat me like an invalid you'll have to, have to, do what I ask. Even if I ask you to walk around in my bedroom wearing a tutu." I can only imagine him walking and jumping wearing only a tutu. "I don't think so." Nick said as the motor started. "Well, I can tell you what I'm going to buy next time I'll go shopping. Which size tutu do you think you have?" I joke and we leave the parking.

I'm sitting in the waiting room avoiding the looks I have from the overly pregnant woman that's sitting in front of me. Can she just look at someone else? Has she never seen any one sitting in this room? I'm sure it's not her first appointment. I was really feeling uncomfortable right now. She didn't even know my age, for all she knew I could be twenty or older. It's not written on my face! "Keep calm Cassie. It won't be long anymore." Nick said as I crossed my legs over and over again. "I'm calm. It's just…" I said as I looked into the staring woman's direction. "See…" I add as he was watching her. "Well, we can do the same. Why don't we stare at her till she looks away." He told me blood serious. I was kind of not sure if we should do this, but he was already busy staring so I followed his lead. I was staring at the woman too. I had a hard time not start to laugh out loud. It was actually funny to do that. Now it was her turn to feel uncomfortable. "Blake Cassie? The doctor is waiting for you." A nurse said holding a pile of paper, probably my still empty dossier. I looked at her direction, looks like my staring war is over. I stood up and followed the nurse inside of the room, knowing that Nick was right behind me.

I was sitting on one of those weird bed-tables you find in examination rooms. The doctor was here yet and I was kind of getting nervous. "Cassie. Calm down. It's nothing really. All women come in here at some point." Not what he was supposed to say. I'm not nervous because of my age, but I was wondering if everything was fine. What if something was wrong? "Nick… What is something is wrong?" I asked him, I didn't want to make him nervous, but I had to say it. What if? "I'm sure everything is fine. After all, we were all born normally, so if the spells is still active, everything will be just right." Yeah, the spell. I almost forget that I'm in here because of a spell. It's not really the first time I'm under a spell, thanks to Faye, but this time, it's my dad that's playing with me. Even death he keep reminding himself to me.

The doctor was taking my vitals. For now on, everything was fine. I was as healthy as I could be. The doctor, it was a woman, was explaining me everything she was doing to me. She even took some of my blood. Which I was kind of nervous about. What if she finds something, let me say, magic in it? But why am I even thinking about that, it's not the first time I gave my blood. And they never found anything weird. "Now we'll look at that little baby will you. Just lay down Cassie, and pull your shirt up." I did as I was asked. I was blindly searching after Nick's hand, and found it right away. The doctor took a bottle of something. "It's a bit cold." She said before squeezing some gel on my belly. A bit she said, it's more than just a bit cold. But I kept me from saying anything, like if I was a fully grown woman. She took some machine scanner or something and strokes my belly with it. I was looking at the monitor hoping I would actually see something. But all I could see was a black screen with some white in it. "So that's your womb." She told me as she was pointing it out on the monitor. Well, that I had already seen before, when you go on the pill, you have to see a gynecologist. So nothing new here. "And this little thing here, this spot, well that's your baby." She paused the monitor and handed me some tissues over to get rid of the gel. I was staring at that little spot on the monitor, spot that looked a bit like a bean. "It's seems to me like your four weeks far." Four weeks. That little bean is four weeks old. I turned my head to see what Nick was doing, and like me, he was just staring at that little bean on the monitor. "Can you believe that that our baby?" Nick said as he came closer to me. "I know. It's, magical." I replied. And it was. Not because of the spell. But seeing him or her for the first time. It made it even more real. I was going to have a baby. We were going to have a baby. A little piece of joy. Or at least I was hoping it would be. "If never heard someone use the term magical in here. But I'm not use to have such young patient either." Young patient, there she said it. "I'll burn you a DVD with this if you want? I can also print you a picture." She added. I was still observing the monitor. "Yes, please." Nick said for both of us. She left the room to burn us the CD and left us alone for a few minutes. I think it's kind of her way to give us a bit privacy. "We're going to have a baby." I whispered for myself. It was official now, real. There he was. "I know. We're going to have a perfect little baby girl. I hope he's going to have your eyes." He added. No not my eyes, his lovely blue eyes. "Not mine yours. I always wanted eyes like yours." "Well, if I could I would give them to you but that's kind of hard to do…" He joked. The doctor came back in the room holding a CD and a picture. "So, Cassie do you have any questions?" Questions? "So much. I don't think you want me to stay here till the end of the week doctor." "Well, maybe these brochures will help you out. And if you have any other questions, you can always give me a call." "I'll, thanks." I said as I took the brochures she was handing me. "I have one doctor. Is there something we can do against morning sickness?" Yes, that's an excellent idea. I should have asked it right away. "Not really, most women eat salty crackers to avoid them. But you can't really avoid them. They should end in the second semester." Well, it's good to know those will end at some point. "So Cassie, I wanted to know. This situation isn't a usual situation. Did you tell your mom yet? I understood that you wanted to keep the baby?" Yes, we'll keep the baby. No doubt. And I would have told my mom, if she was at home. She's been gone for, well four weeks I guess. That's pretty long for a trip that should have only last one week. "Not yet, she's on a business trip. But we've told Nick's aunt and uncle already." I informed her. "Yes and my cousin know about it too. But you'll be able to ask her it by yourself, she has an appointment here tomorrow." He said a bit roughly. "Deborah Armstrong? Yes, I know." I squeezed Nick's hand softly. She didn't say anything wrong… "So Cassie, Nick. I have to ask. Have you made some pregnancy pact? You're not the only teen that has made an appointment with me this week. And I have heard your mom's had the same age when they had you." No pact, just an evil dad, but that doesn't count." No pact. I was on the pill doctor. It's an accident. I couldn't have been more careful. Didn't you read that in my files?" Now I was the one being a bit rough. Nick started smiling. "Okay, no problem. So, I think we are ready here. I'll see you again once month. If there is any problem or you have any questions, you just call or make an appointment. I'll send you a letter with the results of the blood test." "Thanks doctor." I said and stood up. "Have a nice day." She said as we shake hands and I left the room with Nick. He was staring at me as we were outside the building walking towards the car. "What?" I asked him. I had putted the CD and the picture in my bag. I don't want everyone to know about my condition yet. Tell learn about this soon enough. "I love you Cassie." He told me. He gently pushed me against the car and kisses me fiercely. "And you know I love you too Nick. With all my heart."

**And here's the next chapter. I wanted to thank you guys for reading and following my fan fiction. I want to thanks Tatianna, for reading and reviewing. As well as I want to thank RockaRosalie, Salamonty201, Harleah and all of my other readers. Don't forget to review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters**

Back home I was hoping to finally see my mom's car in front of the house. But still nothing. No car, no mom. I haven't told anyone about how worried I actually am. Almost four weeks without hearing anything from her. One call, during four weeks. What is she doing that prevent her from calling me? One little call, can't be that hard!? Just pick up the phone and dial my number! How hard can it be! But he, I had have some good news today. Being healthy and having a healthy baby in the shape of a bean. "So, what do you want to do?" Nick said as I entered the house. "You're home!" Diana yelled from upstairs as she ran towards us. Didn't I tell you? She's still leaving with me. She claims harder every day that she won't go home till her father apologizes to me. She's the most loyal person I know. And she also happens to be my best friend. "It's obvious no?" Nick tells her. "Yes I know. So? How did it go?" She immediately answers. "Do you tell her or do I?" I said as I looked at Nick. "You tell her. I'm going to take a bottle of water." He said as he left for the kitchen. "Well…" I said to take some time and annoy Diana a bit. "So!? Don't make me wait!" She says impatiently. "Everything is okay. We're both as healthy as we can be. Want to see a picture?" That's why the doctor gave us a picture. She knew we would want to show it to some people. I did say _some_. "A picture!? Of course." She took my hand and pulls me towards the living room at the exact same time as Nick walked in with two bottles. He handed me one as I was searching for the picture in my back. "Found it!" I say. "Thanks Nick." I add as soon as I see the bottle of water. Nick took place just next to me. "You're welc…" He started before he got interrupted. "Enough talking, let me see the picture!" Diana was really impatient. "Here it is." I say as I show her the picture. "Ooooh, baby's first picture." Well, unlike me, she saw the baby immediately. "You see that?" I ask her as I take the picture back. "No, what is it?" She asks me. "Those are chocolate bars." Nick starts to laugh as he understands the joke. "Yeah, sure, a baby with chocolate bars! Has to be Nick's baby to have those!" I totally agree. "So, when is your appointment?" Nick asks like if it really interested him. Maybe it does, I don't really know. "Friday, I kind of hope by then my father will have apologized. I kind of need my car to go at the doctor's office. Oh, you don't know yet. Adam's grandmothers car broke down. She's now officially death." When we talk about cars, Nick suddenly wakes up and you can see sparkles in his eyes. The same sparkles he has when I tell him I love him. "Maybe I could take a look at it?" He offered. "That would be really sweet of you!? I'll tell Adam right away." She says as she jumps out of the sofa and crabs her cellphone. "That was really sweet of you Nick." I say. I put the picture down on the table. I would like to put it on the fridge, but what if my mom comes home, sees it and I didn't have the time to tell her already? "Well, you know me. I'm all sweet." He leans over and kisses me. Diana comes back in the room and I take the bottle of water and drink some. "Adam says it would really help him if you could take a look at it. Any time." "Any time, well, I've some time now. Think it's okay if I go over there now?" Well, he really likes cars. "YES! Nick, you're the best!" That I already knew. "I'll see you later than." He says as he stands up. Later? So that means he's going to sleep over here again? I kind of got used to that! I like to fall asleep in his arms and to wake up next to him. "I do bring over my pajamas tonight?" That's his way to ask if he can sleep over here tonight. "No pajamas. Just bring your six-pack." I told him with a smile, to let them think I'm joking while I'm blood serious.

When I stood up the go in the kitchen I noticed baby's first picture was gone. I looked around, on the ground, on the couch, even in my bag when I knew I had took it out to show it to Diana. "Diana? Have you seen my photograph?" I asked her. We had put a movie on since we have no homework and we had some time to kill. "Baby's first picture? No, not since you showed me. Wait, I'll help you search." She said and she paused the movie.

We looked everywhere, but the picture was nowhere to be found. How could I lose that picture?! "I'm sure we'll end up by finding it. Don't worry." Don't worry, I lost baby's first picture! I lost my baby's first photograph! I was going to frame it or to put it in a book with all the pictures I'll take in the future. And I lost it. "What if we don't find it Diana! It's not something I can do again!" What about Nick? He's going to be mad when he'll learn I lost it! He acts like if he doesn't really care about the picture, but I saw his face when the doctor gave it to us. "Well if we don't find it, I know a great spell, it's in my book of shadows. I use it all the time when I lose something. You have no idea how many times I've used it to found my keys or my phone." A spell, she knows a spell. "Awesome! Why don't we do it right away!?" Yes! Let's find the picture before Nick comes home. "I tell excited. He doesn't even have to know. "Let's wait an hour before we do it. Maybe we'll have found it by then. I'm sure it's just right in front of us, but because we're looking for it we do not see it." One hour. I can wait one hour. "Okay, one hour. No problem. So what do you want to eat?" I ask her as I head to the kitchen. I opened the fridge while Diana is still thinking about diner. The fridge is empty. That's what happens when three people comes to live in your house. And the money is almost empty. Actually, if my mom doesn't come home soon, I'll starve. I've only twenty bucks left. "What about chicken?" Diana finally said. Would have been great, but there is no chicken any more. "That won't do it. My fridge is empty. I hope my mom will come back soon. Because money is becoming rare around here." I tell her. "I'm so sorry Cassie. If I wasn't here you would have plenty of food left. You know what, tomorrow I'll go to the supermarket and we'll have a full fridge." No, she doesn't have to buy food. "You're my guest Diana, you don't have to buy anything. No, don't worry, I'll go tomorrow. What if we just ordered something today?" I'll just have less money for groceries. "Cassie, I've been living here for almost one week, Adam comes buy often and he goes in your fridge pretty often too. Tomorrow I'll get some groceries. That's it." Well, I can here hear she doesn't let me much of a choice. "What about Chinese? For tonight? I was thinking about something healthier than pizza for once." Yes, she's right. Even if I love pizza. I can't eat pizza that often. "I'm in. Chinese. I take my laptop so we can order online."

Chinese food was a great idea. Lots of steamed food, and rice. Curry rice. Diana was feeling tired so she went to bed early. Adam was still busy on the car with Nick so he wouldn't come over tonight. Nick was, he had texted me during diner. He would be their around nine thirty. In twenty minutes so I would just have to wait a bit for him. I'm used to having him next to me when I'm going to bed. It's cold in it when I'm alone. I went upstairs to take a bath. I let the warm water run into the tub till there is enough of it and go in it. The warm water loses my muscles and feels incredible. I add some essence in it and feel even more relaxed than I was. I let my head come under the water and for a brief moment I listen to the everything I here. To what I hear from the world outside. And I find myself asking if that's what the baby hears from inside my belly. Or at least, if that's what he's going to here in a few weeks. I took some shampoo, well it's not really just shampoo anymore. I got used to add some oils in it because I know what they do, and I like them. An example? Well, I like when you can see different colors in my hair. It makes every bad hair day good.

I was still in the bathtub when I heard the front door opening. Well not really the front door, but the door in the kitchen. The one they were using years ago. I look at my cellphone to see how late it was. Nine twenty-eight. It was probably Nick. I decide to text him and tell him that I was already upstairs. I came out of bath and putted a towel around myself. I heard Nick coming upstairs as I brushed my hair. "Cassie?" My boyfriend asks as he came into my bedroom. "In here…" I said from the bathroom. "Can you give me a shirt please?" I ask him. "Not really, why don't you just come and get one by yourself?" Get out wearing my oh so nice towel? Yeah why not. I putted my brush back in front of the mirror and get out with my towel. "Well, why do you want a shirt? You're just fine like that!" Nick said. He was sitting on my bed and was watching me. "Yeah sure, well, I'll stay in towel if you do to!" I joke again. "Common, could you please give me a shirt?" He was the closest to my wardrobe. "Sure, which one?" Like if he knew all of my shirts. "First drawer, the black shirt on the right." I went towards another wardrobe and took some underwear. I putted it on before he had fine the shirt. "Found it." He says. He comes closer to me and stares at me from top to toe. I just take the shirt out of his hands and go back to the bathroom to put it on. I come back to the bedroom as Nick was staring at me. "Isn't that the shirt I wore for our first night…" I'm impressed. He remembers what he wore during our first night. "Yes it is. I told you you were never gonna have it back." "It looks way better on you either way." "Thanks." I went to sit on bed as I noticed something on the night table. "Where did you found it!?" I ask him as I took baby's first picture in hands. "I've been looking for it everywhere!" I forgot I was supposed to do that Spell Diana was talking about. "Well, you've been looking for something that wasn't in the house." How could it be elsewhere than in the house? I can remember I've putted it on table. "I took it with me." He added. I smiled at the idea he wanted to show it to someone. "So, what did Adam said? I guess you showed him?" Of course, why would he have taken it otherwise? "He didn't say anything about a six-pack, if that's what you asked." No, that wasn't the question, at all. "What did he say Nick?" I continued. "He just asked if everything was going okay. He joked about how cute it was, and also that with you as his mother it wouldn't be an entire monster." Monster? "A monster? My baby a monster?" I exclaimed. "Your baby?" He said smirking at me. "Our baby. How could he be a monster when he has you! Between us, I'm the one being the monster." I lay down on my pillow and took Nick with me. Why sitting when we can lie down? "We've talked about this don't we?! You're not a monster, you're perfect. You really think I would be with a monster?" No I don't think he would. "No, you're not. By the way, didn't you know? I'm perfect." I quote him. "By the way, you'll never guess who I saw coming out of Faye's house." Coming out of Faye's house? I have an idea, but it can't be truth. But it's already kind of late so, it's possible. "What did Jordan seem like? Do you think Faye told him?" I asked him right away. Not that I like gossip, not at all, but that's something I really want to know. Faye has been really kind to me and I hope it's going well with her. We didn't really talk about all of this together. I know she wanted to get rid of the baby, but we've never talked about what she was going to do now that she couldn't. "How did you know? I don't really know. He was trying to hide between the bushes. I can't tell. Maybe she told him. She'll have to at some point." "Yes, at some point." "To change subject. Did you have any idea about how sexy you were in that towel…" "Have any idea how sexy you always are?" I continue. "Have any idea how sexy _you _always are." Before I could add anything he kisses me fiercely and my hands find their way to his hair and under his shirt. Soon, both of his shirts are on the ground, the one I was wearing, and the one he was.

**And here is the next chapter already. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones. Don't forget to review to let me know what you thought about this chapter. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters**

I woke up in an empty bed. I wasn't use to that any more. I was the one waking before Nick usually. I looked around in the bedroom, but he was no were to be found. I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and my teeth. I changed clothes and took my bag to go downstairs. If Nick wasn't upstairs, maybe he was downstairs. Once downstairs I went to the kitchen, the most likely place I would find him, that was before I could remember that the fridge was empty. I went to the kitchen anyway to have a glass of water. "Good morning beautiful." Nick says as he saw me entering the kitchen. "Good morning stranger." I reply at the memory of the empty bed this morning. "Why were you up so soon?" I ask as I took a glass out of the closet. "I wanted to make breakfast, but I noticed that the fridge was empty, so I went back to my place and grab some stuff out of the fridge to bring back here. Oh, and I found this at home." He says, opens his bag and take out a box that he puts on table. "Crackers, salty crackers." Crackers, well that was a sweet thought, but would it be a bad thing if I would prefer to have pancakes? Or waffles? "Crackers. Yeay, exactly what I wanted to have." I say sarcastically. I take the box and open it, well I can't still try it. If it keep me from morning sickness. I eat one, hoping I won't regret it. "And what did you eat?" I asked, let's just dream about having a real meal. "Nothing yet, I was going to eat crackers with you." Oh, so we just both will have to starve. Well those crackers or not that bad. I take the seat next to him and put the box in front of us. "Where is Diana? She's still sleeping?" I finally ask. Normally she's up around the same time I'm. But I'm up since at least ten minutes and she's still upstairs. "I think she's in the bathroom already. Adam didn't come by to offer her crackers before she woke up." Well, if at the minutes she stood up she ran to the bathroom, he wouldn't have had the time to offer her crackers. "I'll go upstairs to see how she's doing." I say after I put a fourth cracker into my mouth. "Wait." Nick says when I stood up as he grabbed my hand and pull me closer to him. "Can't I have a morning kiss before you go?" I smile and kiss him softly. His lips against mine wake me up instantly, better than I cup of black coffee would have done. "Now you can go." He says as he let go of me. I was still dreamy about that kiss and my mind wasn't all clear. "Go where?" I ask while I look into his deep blue eyes. "Diana. Well, someone lose her mind when she kisses a guy." He says that like if I had kissed just some random guy. "Not any guy." I reply as I left the kitchen and run back upstairs. Nick was right, Diana was in the bathroom, but I didn't hear anything from the inside. "Diana?" I ask while I knock on the door. "You can come in." She said from inside the bathroom. I come inside to find her sitting on the bathtub next to the toilet. "Feeling better?" I ask her, hoping the answer will be answered with a Yes. "I think so." I poor her a glass of water and give it to her. "Here, drink." She says as I told her and soon the glass is empty. "you know, Laurel has almost finished the infusion. Soon morning sickness will be over you known." Yeah, like if I told her to enjoy it till it last. "I know, it should be ready in two days. She only needs to let it rest two more days before we can take it. She told me those two days ago." Well, I hope it helped. "Come with me downstairs now. We have some crackers. It's supposed to help." Or at least it is something we should be able to eat without making us sick.

Nick and I both decided to let the picture at home. Even if we wanted to show it to the people that knew about this, there was a chance someone else would actually see it, and we didn't want everyone to know about it already. I had almost three months before that anyone can see it. I have some time to act like if everything was still normal. We all had some time for it, and I was going to act like if my belly wasn't going to grow till the last moment. After Diana had had some crackers, I decided to take the box with me. I wasn't sick yet and I had been able to eat something, so if I get hungry, I'll keep on eating them. Classes weren't that boring today. I had writing class with Faye, Deb, Suzanne now. The one class I actually really enjoy. Faye was acting like her good old self and wrote something about fire and passion. She was wearing a shirt we're her breast weren't really hidden. The boys couldn't stop looking at her. Deb was sleeping and Suzanne was playing with her hair. I was listening to Faye, her poem was actually really nice. Even if I don't think anyone would actually understand it. Too bad, the class came to an end. Sometimes I wish it was my only class. But hey, it's noon. At least I have one hour before my next class. One hour to spend with my boyfriend. I was heading towards the cafeteria like I always did when someone came next to me. She was taller than me and I knew immediately who it was. Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away. "Not even a good morning?" She said. I'm I allowed to punch her? "Really? I thought you would be more comprehensive." What? What is she talking about this time? Want to come into my house to steal something else? "Why don't you go see outside if you can see me?" I replied before she could add something else. "Cassie, is that bitch annoying you? I know how to get rid of rats if you want." Faye offered as she stopped in front or Portia. Really, Faye is being strangely nice these days. Maybe her it's because of the hormones? "Oh, really? I thought at least Cassie would want to talk to me. At least, we are on the same boat." Portia say staring at me. What the hell is she talking about this time? "What are you talking about Portia? What boat?" Faye crossed her arms around herself. She was as tall as Portia was, but way more intimidating than anyone could ever be. She was proudly standing in front of Portia with her red shirt and her dealing eyes. "Nick hasn't told you? Our babies have the same daddy…" What? Babies? Daddy? Is she implying that Nick have made her pregnant? Like if I'm ever going to believe that! He can't stand her, and he has already proven that he only has eyes for me. So is she really expecting me to believe that she's pregnant from Nick. That she's pregnant at all. She's even dumber than she looks than. "You know what? Go away before I punch you? I think blue eyes would look good on you." I told her as serious as I can. "Only blue yes? I was thinking about some bruises too." Faye added and stood by me. "Why? Don't you want everyone to know that I'm pregnant? With Nick's baby?" She yelled for the entire hall way. "Oups? Have I said that out loud? My bad." I could already hear students whisper everywhere around me, _"He cheated on Cassie and got Portia pregnant?" _I heard someone behind me whisper to his neighbor. "_That bastard cheated on the hottest girl of school?" _A guy says. Really, hottest girl of school? I doubt it, hasn't he see Faye standing in front of me. "_No way he cheated on her. It's obvious he loves her." _Another person said. "Or do you don't want everyone to know that he didn't only have put my pregnant, but you too? Don't you think everyone have noticed how often you go to the toilet? Morning sickness right? I know how that feels." The whispers became even louder. She had just spilled my secret out, for the entire school! Now she was going to suffer. I made a fist out of my hand and punched her right in the face. "Oups sorry, did I really do that? My bad." I quote her before I ran out of school, following by Faye. "Portia? Have you seen your hair lately? It's as green as you bag. Green hair for the wicked witch of the school. Green hair for the wicked witch of the school." She repeated. I felt that little wave of energy leave her body and I knew what Faye had done. I was actually kind of happy she did it. Portia felt a bit uncomfortable and left the hall for the toilet. I'm sure the spell Faye casts on her will not work rid away. In a few hours Portia will be as ugly from the outside as she is from the inside. Before I could hear the door close I was already outside school.

"Thanks Faye." I said as she had followed me outside. "No, thank you. You have no idea how long I've waited to do that to her. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I hope she's going to take a shower tonight, so her hair will already be green tomorrow." So her spell has to interact with water? That's actually a good one. "You didn't believe what she said did you?" She asked me. No I didn't. I know Nick has only eyes for me. It's obvious. And why would I believe that bitch? Because of her pretty eyes? No way. "Nope. I wouldn't believe her even if she said her name was Portia." And that's the truth. I can't believe I was even afraid of her back then. "I'm glad to hear that. So, want to go inside or not? I'd be fine if we just ate here… Like old times." I would be more than fine if we just ate here, but this time I don't want to hide from Faye and her crew and see her nearly kill Sally. But I don't think she would do something like that anymore. "Here is fine. I'm going to text the others." I said and took my phone out of my pocket. "No, don't. Maybe we can talk?" Faye wants to talk? "Okay, let me just text Nick than. If he doesn't see me he's going to freak." She nodded and I texted him. We took a seat on the grass and I took my box of crackers out. I do not need to be sick now. Not when the whole school has heard that I could be pregnant. Even if they do not believe what Portia said, they'll have noticed how often I'm sick. "Want some?" I offer her some crackers and wait for her to start talking. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask her while I eat. "Well, I want to apologize for what I told you at the clinic. I was mad, you were there so what I said wasn't what I thought. "Did she just apologize? Really? Woaw! I don't think I've ever heard her apologize before. "I knew that. You were just angry." Well, actually I thought she meant it when she said it was all my fault. And maybe that's why it was even harder for me when Mister Meade told me the same. "I can't believe it! You're too nice! If it would have been me at your place, I would have kicked my ass!" Kick her ass, well if thought about that several times. But she's still part of the circle, my circle. And likes she proves today, nobody will get away with hurting me. "Don't give me ideas!" I joked. "What else did you wanted me to say? I guess that's not the only thing you wanted to tell me?" Why would she want to wait for us to be alone and outside if that was the only thing she wanted to tell me. "Well, there is that thing I wanted to tell you…" I told you there was more… "I wanted you to know that I dumped Jordan. I was only dating him because, I don't know. I guess I wanted to prove you guys that I'm still a bad ass. I wanted to make you angry, all of you. I was still mad that you got Nick. But I'm not anymore you know. I get it, why he wants you." Who the hell is that girl in front of me? That's not the Faye I know! "So you dumped Jordan? Does he know about… you." I can't say if she wants to keep it, so maybe it's such a great idea to call it a baby or tell that she's pregnant. "Hell no, he doesn't have to know. Can you imagine a witch baby being raised by witch hunter?" I've had the same thoughts not that long ago. "Can I ask you something? About you and the baby?" She had just call the baby by saying the baby, so I figured I could use that term too. "Sure." "Are you going to keep it? Since you can't get rid of it." Get rid of it, that's weird to say. "I can't imagine him being raised by normal people. How sad would it be when he'll find out that he's a witch and he won't be able to tell anyone or ask anyone about it? No, I'm gonna keep it. I've told my mom already. She's fine with it. She's gonna help me with raising him." I hope that's a good thing. But I think her mom isn't sober enough or clear enough to raise Faye's baby.

When the bell rang I was already in the classroom. Some students we're already talking about _my situation _and were trying to see if I had a baby bump. Some girls came to see me and said that they didn't believed a word of what Portia had said, that Nick would never do that to me. And that they didn't believe the rumors about my being pregnant. One of the girls even said that it would be so weird for me to be pregnant at 16. If she only knew the truth. In the middle of the class I was called into the principal's office. Maybe for what had happened with Portia earlier… I took my stuff and walked out of class. I was almost at the principal's office when someone pulled me into an empty classroom. "Let me go!" I yelled while I tried to hit the person that had pulled me. "Calm down Cass. It's just me." I turned and faced Nick. What was he doing here? "Nick?!" Maybe he wanted to see if I was still alive after my moment with Faye. My nice moment with Faye. "How are you doing? I've heard about what had happened in the hall way with Portia." Of course he has heard of it. Everybody talks about it. It's the number one topic today. "Nick… I know you didn't do anything with her." I thinks that why he wanted to see me. "But we'll talk about it later. I have to go to the principal's office" I said, but he grabbed my arm when I wanted to leave the classroom. "No you don't. I wrote the note." No principal's office? Well, my day is not as bad as I thought it would be. "I'm glad you don't think I did anything! Cause I didn't. I'm not that kind of guy." The kinds that cheats? I know that. "I know that Nick. You're the kind of guy I want. Wait, you're actually the kind of guy I'm with! You're the kind of guy that's my boyfriend." My boyfriend, not Portia's boyfriend, not even in her dreams. "You're boyfriend. That's right." He said with a smile. "So you know everybody is talking about you being pregnant? They don't really believe Portia is, but how did she even figure it out? It's not like if anyone can see it already! You're as tin and sexy as you possible could be." I like it when he says I'm sexy. "I know, I've heard them talking about it. Half of the school already came tell me that they didn't believe anything that Portia had said." "They don't believe you're pregnant. Well they're going to have a huge surprise." He added. A surprise, I'm not sure that's the best way to call it. "I was thinking about it. Maybe we should tell everyone? Or we can let them talk about it. I don't really know. Maybe we should wait till I'm three months far." Not that I could lose the baby. I'm sure the spell is taking care of that for me. "We can do whatever you want." Whatever I want? Kill Portia! "I'll think about it a bit more. Maybe talk about it with Diana. Maybe she'll have an idea."

**And the end of the chapter. What did you think about this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**And this chapter will be the 25 one. To quote one of my readers **** I'll keep writing if you keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

I survived my day without getting sick. Students were still looking at me to see if they could tell if Portia was telling the truth about me. Only a few people, so few that I could count them with my hands, thought Portia was telling the truth about everything, so even about Nick cheating on me. Those few people, were all guys and have been flirting with me all day long. One of them said he was way better than that bad ass blond guy. I had to do my best to not yell at that stupid guy by telling him that _that bad ass blond guy_ hadn't cheat on me and that he was still my boyfriend. And that he was 10 000 times better than him could ever be, I can remember every second of that moment. When I turned my back on that guy he slapped me eyes, which leaded to me slapping his face. He still had the red mark of my hand on his face ten minutes after I had slapped him. How dare he slap me?! I left school as soon as the bell rang and delivered us from school. I saw Deb leaving the parking with Doug. I know she has her first appointment today, I was glad to see that she was going with Doug. She had followed my advice and tried to become friends. I wonder if they talked at noon… Well, I can't say I've missed the cafeteria. My moment with Faye, that's how I'm going to call it, was surprising. I was waiting outside for Nick and Diana to come out of school. If I had had a car, I would already be on my way home. But mom left with the only car we own, and she still haven't give me any sign of her still breathing. Katarina came towards me as soon as she saw me waiting on my bench. "Cassie! How dear, how are you doing? I've heard what Portia said. I can't believe what she's ready to say to have a little attention." She said to support me. "I know. It's kind of sad that she lies for that. Who would pretend being pregnant? That's ridiculous." Its way worse than what I do, I pretend not to be pregnant. "I know right! Just so you know, I've told everyone I knew that she was lying. Nick isn't that type of guy." Nick is not a type! Nick is Nick. He keeps on surprising me and I learn something new about him every day. "Thanks. I can't believe they…" I started when I saw Portia walk out of school. "Cassie!" She said smiling when she saw me. And there I'm going to vomit. That smile, that fake smile. "Bitch, oh sorry, Portia." I said, which wasn't the best thing I could have come up with. "Really Cassie? I thought we were behind that. I thought being pregnant would make us grow together. Well, our babies are brother and sister.." I want to slap her even more than I wanted to slap that guy. "Cassie? That bitch's bothering you?" Katarina said as she stood by me. She was so small that it was actually funny. She was two feet smaller than Portia, and was still being protective with me. I stood up next to her and crossed my arms around me. "Not really. I can handle her." I said like I was a bad ass myself, which I was probably from the outside, but I wasn't feeling from the inside. "Hay babe." Nick said as he finally came out of school. I guess he hadn't see Portia, or it was his way to play with her. He walked towards me and kisses me passionately. Too much passion for in public. "Don't I get a kiss?" Portia manifested herself. But no reaction from Nick, he was still kissing me as both our tongs were fighting for the lead. "Ready to go back home?" Diana said ignoring Portia as she came to us. So, we were all just ignoring Portia by now. Katarina, Nick, Diana and I. Well I hadn't really to ignore her. All I could think of were Nick's arms around my wasted, his breath on my cheeks and his lips against mine. "Hay sexy." I replied to his babe thing when we were both out of breath. "He was even more sexy when he was all sweaty on my." Portia said when being ignored was too much for her. "Oh I remember that night." Nick started. "It was in your dreams! Like you would ever get me? Have you seen your face? I've never seen someone as ugly as you. Not even Adam's dog." Hey, his dog is cute! "By the way Portia. If I was you, I would take a shower tonight. You stink." I added when I took Nick's hand with one hand and Diana's arm with the other. Katarina said us bye and left. We walked towards the car. Diana remembered us that she wanted to go to the market.

After some time, we come on an agreement. We were going to put Nick at home and go shop only the both of us. Nick wanted to work on Adam's gram's car. And Diana wanted me to come with her so we could both choices what we were feeling like eating.

Diana bought too much. She had taken everything I just dared lay eyes on. We had enough food for a month, even if we were living at home the four of us. I wonder how she could even buy for everything! It seems like her dad maybe doesn't urge to apologize but haven't closed his daughter bank accounts. I can't wait to open one of those bags of potato chips. We were riding back to the house with the coffer full of brown bags of food. Once in the street I road slower once we were at Adam's house. His car was outside and I could see Nick's legs from under the car. I opened the window and whistled. His head came from under the car and I saw a huge smile as he saw me passing by. "You're one of a kind Cassie Blake!" Diana said. Where does that come from? "You didn't know?" I joke. "I've never seen a girl whistle to a guy before. I thought it was more something for Deb, but I haven't seen her doing it, ever." Well, if that makes me one of a kind. I thought maybe she was talking about my _dreams_. "And you're not one of a kind maybe? How many girls do you know which hair is a crossing between sun- and moonlight?" I know no one that looks like her, or that is as sweet as her. "What essence isn't good for." She said with a smile. We finally came at the house and Diana parked. When I looked at the front door, I saw something that wasn't there this morning. There was a car, in front of the house.

I ran out of the car towards the front door, the one that leads into the kitchen. "Mom?!" I screamed for the entire neighborhood. I hadn't waited for Diana to react when I saw the car. It had been too long since I had seen my mom. Since the kitchen was empty I ran towards the living room, to find it as empty as the kitchen. I heard some noise coming from upstairs so I immediately ran upstairs hoping I would find her there. My bedroom was open, when I close it every morning, so I took the direction of my bedroom. And there she was, standing at the window, looking at the ocean. I had been waiting for her for weeks. Hoping she was going to come home soon. And there she stood right in front of me. She didn't even called to let me know she was coming back home. I had even no real idea about how she was doing and why it took her so long to come back to me. "Mom?" I said again. Why hasn't she answered me? Don't tell me she didn't hear when I called her downstairs. Even Adam's grams should have heard me. "Mom?" I repeat myself one more time taking a step forward. I put my hand on her shoulder hoping she would finally unfreeze and answer me. She left for weeks and she doesn't even say hello? "Cassie, what is this?" She asks as she turns and finally faces me. In her hands, the picture of my echography. Baby's first picture as I like to call it. "That's the first thing you have to say to me?" I reply angry. She had been gone more than four weeks. Four weeks with only one unique phone call. And I don't even get a hug? "Answer my question Cassie!" She said on the same tone I was using. Oh, now she was being mad! Well, I can be even madder than that. "Where were you? You were supposed to be gone ONE week. One single week. Oh, by the way. You have to buy a new phone. I guess yours died!" I yelled even louder than when I was calling for her. "Cassie Blake, WHAT IS THIS!" Well, if she yells it I'll have to answer, I can't do else! Because I'm so scared right now! Yeah, sure. "That's? That's the phone call you never made! Don't you see it?" I said. Her phone seems to be my only argument, but it's a good one. I heard someone come upstairs. Probably Diana that heard us scream and that comes to check if we are both still alive. "Cassandra Blake, if you do not answer my question right away I'm going to…" "To what mom? Disappear? You've already done that. But you know what, why don't you do it again. Maybe next time you'll come home and ask me how I've dealt with your disappearing." How mature I'm I right now? That something I'm not going to tell my baby when he's old enough. I had just said that when I felt a pain. My mom had just slapped me on my face. I stood there, looking her right in the eyes. "Cassie I'm so…" She started but before she could finish her sentence I ran past Diana and left the house.

My mom had never hit me before. Not once. Not even when I was a little girl and that I had drawn on the walls. And now she did, for the very first time, for a bad reason. We've had agreements before, harder than this one but she decided to lay her hands on me today. Not a smart thing to do. I've had a hard day and now she just made it worse. This time, it was clear in my head I couldn't just hide somewhere. So, I did the one thing I knew was probably the best thing to do. I headed over Adam's where I had seen Nick for the last time. The car was still in front of the garage. I walk around the car and saw a pair of legs under the car. "Nick?" I almost whispered. My anger was gone now, and I felt bad. So bad. I was sad, miserable and upset at the same time. The legs moved but it wasn't the blond guy I expected. It was a brown haired ex-boyfriend of mine. "Oh, it's you." I said trying to hide feelings as good as I could. "He left a few minutes ago. He wanted to take a shower before he heads back to you. I was actually thinking about doing the same thing." Hide your tears Cassie, hide yours tears. You don't need to cry now. Wait till you're gone and alone. "Oh, okay. I'll go over at his place than. I'm sure Deb's mom is going to be so grateful to see me again." I say with a fake smile on my face. "Cassie?" Adam said as I turned and in hope he would just go inside and let me go. "Yes?" I reply not facing him. Holding my tears is becoming more and more difficult. "You're okay?" "I'm fine. Actually I'm doing great. I just wanted to tell Nick something." I say hoping that would be enough for him to let me go. "That your mom is home?" Yes that's exactly what I wanted to tell him. But not whit that over enjoyed tone. "Yes, that's what I wanted to tell him. But don't worry, you can still come over to night. I'll go now. I need to tell Nick before he comes over only wearing a pant." I joke like if I was in a good mood. I guess he believed me because he started laughing and I left.

I rang on the doorbell and before that sound even ended Deb's mom was opening the door and taking me in. "Cassie! I'm so glad to see you. Nick told me everything went well at the doctor. I was so pleased to hear that!" "Talking about Nick… Is he here?" I asked him with trembling in my voice. "Mom, she doesn't come for you you know that. Come upstairs Cass, Nick's in the shower, you can wait for him in my room." I was grateful to leave Deb's mom vigilant eyes. I was feeling tired now, hiding your feelings from so many people, it's exhausting. I took the stairs and joined Deb in her room. I didn't really want to stay in her company, but it was either her or her mom. I entered her bedroom and took a seat on one of her chairs. I moved the pillow that had been on the chair before me and took it in my arms. "So, how did the appointment went?" I asked her hoping she would do the talking and let me try to withhold my tears. "Fine, I guess. I went with Doug. It wasn't that bad. He was okay I guess. He tried to not get on my nerves. We actually managed to spend time together without flowing on each other's throat." That's a good thing. "Oh, and everyone is doing fine." Well, that's not that surprising. "Now that you know that I'm gonna go. Doug wants me to be there when he tells his parents. He thinks maybe they'll have a better reaction in front of me. You can go wait for Nick in his bedroom if you want." She said and left the room. I went over at Nick's room and sat on his bed. While I was waiting for him I took one of his pillows into my arms and softly cried on it. My cheek was still hurting me, but not as much as my mom did when she slapped me. It wasn't crying because of the slap itself, but because of my mom slapping me. I heard something move in the bathroom from the hall way and I instantly stopped crying. I whipped out the tears of my face with the back of my hand and putted the pillow back on his place. I hope he won't notice the wet traces on the pillow. "Hey gorgeous." He said as he came in. And for a reason I'll never understand, I started to cry even harder. "Hey Cass…" He said as he came towards me and took me in his arm. "I um Momugh ugh ugh" I tried to mumble but I'm not sure anyone could understand it. He strokes my hair as I was letting al my tears falling on his shirt. How many shirt I'm going to ruin?

After a lot of stroking and hugs I finally stopped crying and told him everything that had happened with my mom. "I'm sorry for your shirt." I said after a brief silence. "Really? You worry about my shirt? How can you worry about my?! My shirt is the least of your problems right now." Yeah, I know he's right. "I know. I'm sorry." "How many times are you going to apologize? I don't care about my shirt. I just care about you. And if you feel like crying on my shoulder, than cry on my shoulder." "How is your cheek?" He asks as he looks at it. "Cheek? Oh, I don't feel it anymore." Which was true. My cheek wasn't hurting me anymore. "You know I should be the one apologizing to you… I'm the one that putted you in this situation. Without me you wouldn't have so many problems." Without you I would be completely lost! "What problems? You haven't causer me any problems!" He only helps me out with the problems I already have! "Haven't caused you any problems! I'm the reason you're pregnant! And Portia, and your mom. Everything happens because of me." That not true! "Portia is a bitch, always was and always will be. You haven't anything to do with her. The baby wasn't a problem anymore since we decided to keep it. When we decided to keep it, he wasn't a problem anymore. And my mom, well you haven't done anything to her, you barely spoke to her. So you haven't caused me any problems." I told him with my serious voice. "Don't ever say this again! You're not causing me any problems! If someone is causing problems to the others it would be me." "Something we'll never agree on. Maybe we should just agree that nobody causes anyone problems?" That's the most mature thing to do. "I agree." I finally said. We were lying down next to each other on his bed, I was still in his arms. "So what are we going to do about your mom?" Well that's the one million dollar question. "I have no idea."

**So, what do you think about this chapter? I hope this chapter is going to please all of you! Don't forget to review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

I have no idea when, put I fell asleep in Nick's bedroom, we ate in bed and haven't left his room. I woke up in the middle of the night trying to find out why I wasn't in my own bed. I soon remembered having a fight with my mom. I wasn't that sad about it anymore. I was just mad. But, I didn't want to think about it anymore. I wonder what my mom did when I left. What about Diana? I haven't even been able to tell my mom about our guests in the house. Well, maybe Diana will have filled her in with everything that has happened. I just hope my mom hasn't burn down baby's first picture. I think I would be able to slap her for once if she would have done that. I gently moved out of Nick's arms and stay in front of the bed. It was dark outside, but inside as well. I was wide awake for some reason, at four o'clock in the morning. I had three hours left before I had to wake up to go to school. But for some reason I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep anymore. If I would have been home I would have opened my book of shadows or one of my school books. At least I would have spent my time on a useful way. I decided that waiting in here was useless. I silently walked over Nick desks where his house keys were and took them as slowly as I could, hoping I wouldn't wake Nick. With the keys in my hand I left the room. I was going to go at home to take some books and come back before anyone would wake up. The easiest part was now behind me, slipping out of Nick's room. Slipping out of the house was much easier. The only light I had in the street came from the moon. I was tempted by taking something of the ground and putt it on fire so I could see further than two feet before me, but doing magic outside is a bit risky. It was cold outside so I decided to run towards home. Once I was in front of the front door I was hoping it was unlocked. My keys were inside, in my bedroom and I was outside. So I tried to opened the door praying it was going to open itself, and lucky me, it did. Inside the house it was much warmed than outside. I hadn't really thought much before I came back in here. What if my mom was still awake? Wait, awake at four in the morning? I doubt it. I walked towards the stairs like if I was walking on feathers. No single sound could tell anyone I was in here. I took my some time before I finally was in my bedroom. I was in shock when I opened the door and saw my mom lying on my bed. If I wouldn't still be mad at her it would have touch me. I was grateful to see she was sleeping. I entered the bedroom as I stopped breathing and took the bag I had left in my room. But if I was going to spend more than one day out of the house, I needed to take my book of shadow with me. I opened my wardrobe, moved the plank and took the book of shadow. My mom started to move in bed and talked in her sleep. _"Cassie, I'm sorry."_ I hear her say. Sorry for what? Slapping me or leaving me all alone at home? Or maybe for the way she reacted when she saw the echography. Either way, telling me that while she sleeps don't count.

I left the house faster than I came in and I was back in Nick's bedroom in no time. I think it's actually funny that no one noticed my leaving or anything. A street full of sleeping people and not a cat that have seen slip into my house and leave. I wonder if my mom is going to notice that my bag is gone. Maybe she didn't even notice it in the first place. I was sitting in one of the corners of the bedroom. So far as possible from Nick. My book of shadows on my knees, I barely could read something with my cellphone. It's a good thing I went at home for my bag, my cellphone was in it and I had have some messages from Diana, as well as two missed calls from my mom. I didn't read the messages and only texted I was doing fine and that she shouldn't worry for me. I putted my cellphone away. Wait, I was at home just a minute ago, and I didn't even thought about bringing some clothes with me. I can't go at home with the same clothes… And I doubt that I can wear Deb's clothes. She's way taller than I am. And wearing Nick's clothes, doesn't even come into my mind. I looked at Nick, sleeping in his bed. He won't wake up any time soon. I took of my shirt and my jeans and putted it on the ground in front of me. I always had some stones and essence in my bag, for emergencies. I needed some blue crystals as well as sherry-tree ashes. I putted the little crystals around the shirt. I really hope it's going to work, if it don't, I'll have to go to school naked. The crystals were really tinny but sometimes, you don't need much. I took the fuel of sherry-ashes out of my bag and pored some in my hand. I pictured in mind what I wanted. It wasn't the first time I had done this spell. But since the last time, I had had some thoughts about it and some idea's to ameliorate it. That's why the crystals were here for. I didn't want a shirt for tomorrow. I dress should do it. My shirt was white and was supposed to turn into a black dress. A simple black dress, with a belt just under the breast and a bow right in the middle of it. I had seen that dress in a magazine actually. But I had no idea where to buy it. If I couldn't buy it, I would make it. If it worked out, I would text Diana to bring me a black cardigan. The pants? I was hoping to turn them in black tights. But first, we start with the dress. "From old to new, from white to black, from old to new, from white to black." I whispered as I slowly let some ashes fall on the shirt. Some smog raised out of the ashes and left as soon and mysteriously as it had come. The white shirt I had on my back just a minute ago had now turned into the dress I had seen in a magazine. I did the same thing with my pant and it became exactly what I wanted. It's a good thing my pants was old, very old, because changing a pant into some tights, that's not a good thing, financially speaking. One look at Nick, he was still sleeping. I quickly putted the tights and the dress on. For what I could see in the dark, it was actually pretty. It was now five o'clock, but I texted Diana to bring me a black cardigan anyway. I hope she put her phone on silence. I wanted to see how I looked with the light on, but how could I turn the light on, without waking Nick? Why I'm I even bothering to think? I'm a witch! I can do what I want! "Take some moonlight and turn it into low light." I whispered over and over again till a little sphere of light was flying next to me. I moved over to the mirror on Nick's door and look at me. I was pretty. That's fine, it puts you in a good mood.

I had read in my book of shadows till it was late enough. I was sitting in bed with the book of shadows on my knees and the light sphere on my left. It was just enough light for me to read it but not enough to wake Nick up. His clock started to rang at seven o'clock and Nick opened his eyes. "Good morning…" I told him closing my book. "Good morning." He replied. He was still all sleepy. He walked out of bed and strokes his eyes with his hand. "Breakfast?" I ask him while I show him the nearly empty box of crackers next to me. "No thanks. Cereals will do it." He answered. He looked at me with a weird look. I had no idea why he was looking at me that way. "Why do you have your book of shadows? And what is… that?" He asked my pointing the sphere that was floating next to me." Oh. I couldn't sleep so I went back home to crab some stuff. And I didn't want to wake you by turning up the light so, ta daaaaaa." I said but letting the sphere flying around the room. "You know you could have just turn on that lamp?" He said by pointing out the lamp on my left. "Well, that would have been no fun would it!" I say smiling. "And where does that dress come from? I've never seen you wear that. It's pretty." It's pretty! That's all? I was hoping to have another reaction. "Just pretty! You have no idea what I had to do for this dress!" No really, Nick has no idea. I _made _this dress. "Okay, not pretty. It's gorgeous. And what did you do for this dress? Visiting 100 different shopping malls?" "Hahaha, no. I couldn't find it anywhere. So I made it. You know, _made_ it. Crystals, sherry-tree ashes, spell." "Really? Well aren't you talented."

I ate the rest of the crackers as Nick took a bowl of cereal. Deb complimented me on my outfit and Diana joined us soon with the cardigan I was waiting for. "Here it is Cassie." She said and handed me over the cardigan. "Thanks." I wanted to ask how my mom was doing, but was a bit scared to hear it. "your mom wants you to come home after school you know. She's sorry. You should have seen her after you left." She told me without me even asking. "Wait, Cassie's mom is home?" Deb asked surprised. I hadn't told her yesterday. "Yes, and I would have preferred her staying away." I told Deb. "Cassie's mom slapped her. She saw baby's first picture, became mad, Cassie too and then she slapped her." Nick told quickly. "What? She slapped her!" Diana nodded and I look out of the window. "Talking about baby's first picture. Where is yours?" I asked Deb to change subject. "Really? Haven't seen it yet? My mom putted it on the fridge…" I stood up and looked at the fridge. Indeed, there was a picture, it looked at lot like mine. "Don't bother searching. We only a see a bean shaped baby. At this moment, it looks exactly like your picture." Exactly like mine? So she's about four weeks far too? "Four weeks?" Nick asked her like if he had just read my mind. "Something like that yes."

At school there was another surprise waiting for me. As we parked in the parking lot and stepped out of the car. My mom walked towards us. "Cassie…" She said. I looked at Nick hoping he could tell me what to do, but he seemed as surprised about it as I was. "Mom." I said briefly as I walked towards school and just passed her by. "Cassie wait." She continued. Diana looked at me before leaving with Deb. Nick looked at me before letting go of my hand and walk a bit further, leaving me alone with my mom, and some others students that were looking at us. "What is it mom, want to slap me again?" I said roughly. "Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry about that! I don't know why I did that! I'm so sorry. Diana told me about everything you know. I know you didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised by what I saw on your night table. I'm so sorry about the way I reacted. And I'm so sorry for letting you without a phone call. I was so busy. I'm really sorry!" I don't know if that's actually enough apologizing. "A phone call would have been nice you know…" She looked at Nick as soon as I had said that. That's my way to accept her apologize. She moved her hands to let Nick know she wanted to talk to him. What is she going to tell him? Do I have to worry? "Nick Armstrong." She started, that's not a good start. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I know you weren't even their during my fight with Cassie. But I know Cassie has probably told you everything about it, and since she didn't came home, I guess she was with you. I wanted to say thank you. For talking care of my little girl." Little girl. Her little girl will soon have a baby of her own, so she should stop calling me her little girl.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

After a few tears, no mine but my mom's, and hugs she left. But not before I had promised her that I would come home after school. And for more good news today, Laurel has finished the infusion she promised us. We all drank a bit of it before going to classes. If Portia hopped I would be sick this morning, she could wait a long time before it would happen. After classes I waited on the parking lot for Diana and Nick to come back. I was sitting on a bench staring at the front door. Something I didn't expect? Seeing Doug and Deb walk out of school together. They were just talking, like if they were really friends.

"Cass. Ready to go home?" Deb asked as she stopped in front of me.

"If you don't want to, you can come home with me!" Doug added. No thanks, I'll be just fine at home…

"Yes Deb, and I can't hide from my mom forever. And she seemed better this morning. You know not in a slapping humor kind of way." I think I heard Doug whispered something like _too bad_ just before Deb punched him. Well, they seems like they are friends, but she doesn't want him to look at other girls. I totally get that. If she can't date anyone, why should he be able to date anyone? Besides, I don't think I ever seen Doug with a girl before. So I don't think Deb should worry about that.

Nick brought Diana and me back home and left. He said he had school work today, but I think he just didn't want to face my mom right away. I was kind of nervous when I got inside the house. My mom seemed like she had kind of accepted everything this morning, but maybe she would have changed her mind about it. And let's face it, it's not like if I could do something about it. And I don't want to do something about my being pregnant. If she can't deal with it I'll leave her alone and well, find my own place to life. I'm sure I'll be able to find a job and hopefully make enough money to have my own place to life. Oh God, that's never going to work.

" Mom? We're home!" I say kind of hoping that she wasn't here for some reason.

"Hay girls! I've make soup during the morning. I thought we could eat all together, the tree of us." My mom never makes soup. She doesn't like soup. She says it's like drinking liquid food, that it's not normal. I guess she did it for me, I'm the one who likes soup.

"Really mom? Soup?" It's not that normal for her to make soup.

"You know, I had some apologize to do. I thought it was a nice way to do it"

After putting my schoolbag in my bedroom I went back downstairs to set the table.

"You sure you don't mind me staying here Miss Blake?" Diana asked my mom.

"Not at all Diana. After what you did for my daughter, you're at home here. I'm so sorry for your dad." So Diana told my mom about what her dad did?

"Let's eat! I'm hungry!" I said hoping it would stop their conversation.

"Of course! I've got to feed the four of you. I wouldn't want my granddaughter or grandson to starve!" Wow, weird. Yesterday she couldn't believe what was happening and now she looks excited about this.

"Weird…" I whispered between my teeth.

"What did you say Cassie? I know I was surprised yesterday. Who wouldn't be? I should have reacted otherwise. But after what Diana told me, I have to be excited about it. I'm going to be a grandmother you know." She's going to be a grandmother, and she seemed kind of happy about it. Well, it's better to see her all happy than seeing her incredibly mad in my bedroom.

"So girls. Have you talk to anyone about this? Well, I guess you don't. Who would you have talked to...? Maybe Cindy or Victoria. But I don't think you would have really talked to them." Talk to Cindy? Deb's mom, I did, but she was already talking about everything she would do once her grandbabies would be there, yes she talked about mine as her grandbaby. Which is fine for Nick I guess.

"I've told my dad about it. But he kind of freaked out." Diana told my mom. I wasn't going to say that my mom freaked out to.

"Cindy, was too excited about it for me to talk to her." Really, I didn't want to talk to a woman that was already planning everything out for me.

"That's what I thought. Cassie, could you please take your book of shadows. I have to show you something." I went out of the kitchen to my bedroom and took my book of shadows out of my bag.

"Here it is." I say as I hand my book over to my mom. She looks at it like if she feared it but quickly shakes herself and opened it. She opened the book on one of the last pages in the book, I haven't read it so far yet.

"So. When we've learned that we we're pregnant, back then. We soon have endured some unusual things during the pregnancy. Like symptoms that weren't normal. After talking about it with all of the girls from my circle, we soon found some similitudes between them and we wrote them down." Sometimes I forget that my mom had her own circle. She moved to book over to me and Diana and we started to read the pages.

"Over-emotive? What do you mean by that? That we'll start to cry just like that?" I asked her. Really, why is that an unusual symptom?

"Yes, but that all woman can have during their pregnancy. But with you girls it can get really bad. When you're mad, you're not just angry but you're furious! Everything it heightened. Everything seems worse or better. You have to be careful with that. You can't just rely on your emotions anymore." So now I'm an overemotional freak. It kind of explains my behavior with my mom lately…

"And what do you mean with unusual active magic?" Diana continued. Not that much symptoms were written down in my book. But still, the ones that were written down were kind of crazy.

"It's very simple. Sometimes you're going to see weird things. I can still remember something I went through when I was baring you Cassie. I was walking on the beach as the sun was shining on my skin. I was already showing back then. When suddenly, it started to rain, but not normal rain you know, it's was only raining on me, and it wasn't teardrops, but it was raining flower petals. Cassie was doing magic from inside me. That's the first time I felt you move." I was doing mafic from inside her?

"I was already doing magic? Aren't we supposed to be in a circle for that?" I asked really curious about how I was able to do that."

"Yes and no. You can do magic on your own without a circle. But it's just not as easy, but you know that. But while you were inside of me, you were kind of a part of me, and so, you we're in my circle. But that will not happen before the baby starts to move." Oh, so that means I still have some time left.

"And can't you do something to go against it?" Diana asked her. That's a good question. What if something happened during classes?

"Nothing we found. But you girls are smarter than we were. I'm sure you'll find something."

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones. But wasn't that inspired for ones. I have been really busy to study for my midterms and haven't been able to really think about what I would write next. If you have any suggestion, you can still send it to me and I'll see what I can do with it. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's been some time since I updated, but I'm really busy with school right now, and like you guys probably know, school comes first. Always. So I hope you won't matter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

**4 months pregnant**

I think I'm getting fat, I can't hide my stomach anymore. My mom and Nick keep telling me I look great, but it's not like if they would tell I'm getting fat. But that's normal I guess when you're four months pregnant. It's obvious I won't be able to hide this pregnancy for much longer. Actually, none of us can. And everyone at school knows that Deb is pregnant, she's can't hide it, at all. But, that's pretty normal, since she's having twins, but that was to be expected, Doug and Chris are, so there was a chance for Laurel or Deb to have twins to. My mom is getting excited about becoming a grand-mother. How freaky is that? Well, it's a good thing. She's already planning to redecorate one of the guest's rooms to make a nursery out of it. She even heard her said to Nick that he could move in, if he wanted. But what if I don't want him to move in? What if I don't want to live with my mom, the baby and Nick? Don't take me wrong, I'm sooo in love with Nick, but it's like everything is getting out of hand. Thanks to Portia, everyone is already talking about my possible pregnancy. They all look at me hoping to see a glimpse of my baby bump, which I hide pretty well with an oversized shirt, or a wide dress. All of the girls are still trying to hide their baby bumps. Except Deb. I think she likes having everyone to stare at her, that's why she's still wearing skinny and slim clothes. But I have to admit, she still looks great.

"Wake up sweetie!" Someone said stroking my hair. Just let me sleep five minutes longer. Just five minutes. "Cassandra, wake up. You'll get late."

"Alright, I'm awake." I say and push my sheets away. Nick didn't sleep over tonight, because his aunt needed him to help her with Deb's baby's nursery, and of course, he couldn't say no. Because his aunt is giving him all of Deb's and his old baby stuff. I thought we could have new one, but I agree with him, we can't buy some with our own money, since we don't have any. And asking my mom or his aunt to pay for it, seems too immature.

"Good, because I have to go to work and I can't drive you to school, so Diana will take you, I asked her while you were still sleeping." Great, my mom is talking with my best friend.

"Or, I could just stay in bed…" I say knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"yeah right, and let my grand baby believe his mom could do everything she wanted under my roof. Aint going to happen." Yes, he or she is going to care. Tomorrow, I'll know the sex of the baby if you wondered.

"I don't think he's going to care about one day that I would miss school. Besides, he doesn't care, he's probably still sleeping!" I wish I was.

"Get dressed. I'll see you tonight at dinner." My mom was working longer so she could have some days off when I would have given birth. My mom left my bedroom and I got out of bed and got dressed. Today, a wide purple dress with a well-placed belt. Maybe people will just think I gained weight, but I doubt it. It's really getting obvious that it is a baby bump.

After my breakfast I took my bag and walked out of the house. When I closed the front door, I noticed a little package on the ground. A little white box with a red bow around it. It took it and opened it. There was a note in it.

"_One little bird I could handle two little birds where already too much, three little birds mean someone is going to die. Say bye bye to the little unborn or the beloved one." _What the hell? I look around me to see who could have possible put that package here. My mom just went out of the house, so if it's still here it means that she didn't saw it, that it probably wasn't even here yet. But there was no one to be found.

"May the wind blow you down, may the wind blow you down." I whisper hoping that if that person was still here she would fall down. I felt the wave of magic leave my body but nothing happened. I putted the box in the trash can and walked over to Diana's with the note.

"So it was in front of your house? And you didn't saw anyone?" Nope, haven't seen anyone.

"Probably just someone making a joke again. Portia, I suppose. She is still playing the _I'm pregnant with Nick's baby _cart. Like if someone is going to believe her, even with her fake baby bump, no one believes Nick cheated on my, well except some guys, but that's only because the more than just like me and hopes we're going to break up.

"Maybe, but we should tell the other one about it, just in case. And I'm sure Nick is going to want to know about this." Yes, I'll tell him, but I don't really see why I should. We haven't had any problems in months, nor magic nor normal problems.

"I'll tell him after school." I told her. She didn't argued about it longer, took her bag and we left for school. She had had the same idea as I had, she was wearing a wide white dress with a large belt like mine.

We we're two streets away from school when we got hit by a large black car. That's the last thing I remembered, being hit by a car. When I opened my eyes again, I was somewhere in a dark room, attached on a chair. I could feel Diana's hand right behind mine, and it didn't comforted my at all. We had been kidnapped, that was something I knew for sure. Because I don't think anyone would hit you with his car and take you in a dark room somewhere instead of a hospital. I think I'm alone in this room, I don't hear any other noise, other than Diana's breath.

"Diana? Diana?" I whisper and try to stroke her hand to wake her up. Think Cassie, think. Where are you? Who hit you in that car? I don't know, all I've seen was the car, a black pickup. So where are you? A dark room, no windows. After listening very carefully at every single noise in the room, I decided that I would just take my luck and made a light ball appear. I was in a cave, two pillars where surrounding us, but that was the only thing. "Diana? Wake up!" I say louder this time, we were alone in the room so I could talk to her if I wanted.

"Cassie? Where are we? What happened?" She said and started to panic.

"Keep calm, just try to stay calm. Breath. Panic is only going to make it worse." Like if that was even possible.

"DO you think it has anything to do with the note?" She asked me. Of course it has, the day I get a treat in my porch I get kidnapped.

"I think the question is what are they going to do with us?" I say trying to find anything to help me learn where I'm.

"Do you think you can let Nick know where you are?" I don't know, I don't even know how that works. And it worked with Adam, just because of Faye's spell, Nick feels it too, but not if I'm too far away. And who knows where we are?

"I'll do what I can, but distance isn't a good thing. Maybe we should try to get out by ourselves? The two of us? We are strong enough to do this, don't you think?" Strong enough, well, actually, it's the four of us.

"I don't know. Let me try to get rid of that rope." She said and I heard her whisper. But nothing happened. "I can't, it doesn't work. I can't do anything!"

"What? You sure? How could it be that you can't use magic?" I did, a made a light ball. "Just try again." I grapped her hand and this time the rope moved and our hands where free.

"I did it! Now let's get out of here! I got rid of the ropes that where tidying us to the chairs and fall on the ground.

"Cassie? Cassie?!" Diana said as she kneeled next to me.

"I don't know. I don't feel so good." Not at all actually.

"Cassie? Just look at me, try to breath normally." She said, and so I did. I breathe normally, but I still didn't felt that good.

"Well well, I guess my little witches are awake. Let's start to play." I heard someone say on my left.

**I know this one a bit shorter, but like I said, I didn't really have the time to write. I thought of adding some suspense in the story. I'll try to add after my work ( I have to work as a teacher during 3 weeks for school, since I'm learning to becoming a teacher.) I promise you some more right after it. Don't forget to review this one!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I know it's been a while since I updated. But for my defense, my book is now officially done and I send it to different editing houses. Plus I have just finished my work as teacher and I had a lot of projects to finish for school. So I hadn't really so much time to write for my fan fictions. I hope this chapter is going to make up to you guys. Enjoy reading!**

"_Well well, I guess my little witches are awake. Let's start to play." I heard someone say on my left. _

Someone was upstairs and had just opened a door. What does he means, time to play? No way! He had just ended his sentence, that I felt the panic inside me grow. Somehow, the panic I felt overwhelmed me and the pain got away. Why the pain left, I had no idea. But, now wasn't the time to start to think about that. Now it's time to try and survive. Because, it's pretty obvious, that I don't want to play the game he has in mind.

"Diana, listen to me." I whisper as I hear that creep slowly walk downstairs. I took Diana's hand in mine and look her right into her blue eyes. "We have to get out of here, right now." I told her, like if that wasn't pretty obvious yet. She was looking at me, hoping I was building up a plan. But I had no idea of what to do. But I will not die in here. Not now, not after everything I've been through already. I'm going to leave this cave, I think it's a cave, go outside and see Nick again. See my mom. Get fat, because of that growing little human inside me, see him or her. I was so close to find out if my little baby was a boy or a girl, I'm not letting anyone getting in my way. Not anymore! "Let your energy flow with mine." I whisper and stay up next to her. The man was almost downstairs now, but it was too dark in the room to recognize him. But somehow, I think we knew him. That voice. I know him, but I can't seem to put a face on that voice. Diana nod and I feel her energy connect to mine through her hand. She hadn't said a word during those few seconds and we were both facing that guy now.

"Ooh, isn't that cute. You girls actually think you can beat me!" He says with that deep, irritating voice. Where do I know him from?

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves." I reply with all the courage I could fine in me. I have to be strong, I know I can beat that guy, somehow, I'll. I'm not going to let myself die in here. Because, that's what we will do, die, if we stay in here.

"Oh, look at you, all confident. You think your little powers are going to be enough? Like I've never kill a witch before you girls. Because, that's what I do you know. Kill your kind of people!" I know who it is! How could I not notice it before!

"Common Jordan, what are you talking about? My kind of people? I think you stayed in the sun for too long…" Yeah, like if pretending not to be what I'm is going to change anything. He knows what we are. Portia knew it before she somehow got brainwashed, so Jordan, being the big witch hunter he is, should know it too.

"Don't try your little tricks on me you witch." He says as he walks closer to me. I can see he has a gun in his hand now, and Diana's hand squeeze mine harder. I would do the same, but if I did, she would think I had no idea what I was doing, which is true. But that isn't going to help us.

"Oh, is that how you called Faye too?" I say with all the confident I have.

"What are you talking about?" He says surprised. Well, I guess he never knew he was sleeping with someone of MY KIND! I wonder what he would say if he knew he had made her a baby…

"Really? The big witch hunter you are never knew he was sleeping with someone from my coven? Common, big boy Jordan should have known!" I say talking a step towards him.

"Stop saying bullshit witch! You are only going to make it more painful for you. And I don't think you wanna die from a slow and painful dead! Besides, think about your little friend in here, she doesn't want to see the way I'm going to kill her when I'm going to kill you." Each time he treated to kill me I felt even stronger. No way was I going to let that happen. I putted my free hand on my baby bump thinking about that little life I had to protect. I was going to protect mini-me, and for that, I had to protect myself.

"Oh, big boy didn't know. I thought she had told you already, since you're the father of her baby and all that!" Well, talking about Faye seems to work, he isn't pointing his gun towards us anymore. Seeing that, Diana send me even more of her energy, like if she was feeling stronger at every word I say.

"That's it witch. You're going to die. Seems like your little monster is never going to see the daylight." He says and pointed the gun towards my head. I step even closer to him till my head was touching his gun.

"Common Jordan, you know I cannot die. Never met my dead? John Blackwell? One of the biggest witch of the century, actually he lived longer than that." I say and focus on the energy I feel inside.

_Fire with no flame, fire without fire, fire not being. _I say for myself, that not being the best spell I made, I knew it would work. And I did. When Jordan pulled the trigger, nothing happened. The bullet stayed inside his gun.

"What the…!" He says and that was something I was waiting for. I kicked him right between his legs and his gun fell. I took it as I let Diana's hand go.

"Run!" I yell for Diana and follow my own orders. Jordan was still on the ground holding his groin in his hands as we ran upstairs with the gun. I was right, we were held captive in a cave, we ended up in the kitchen and Diana found a door to lead us out of the house.

"Wait, we can't leave yet! He knows Diana! He knows! We can't leave him here! He'll come back after us!" I say and crap her arm before she gets out of the house.

"Cassie! He's still after us! We have to go!" She says hoping to get out of here as soon as possible.

"You go, but I can't leave him here like that! He will come back and I won't let him putt his pawls on my again!" I gave her the gun and turn around. I had no idea if Diana was still by my side or not, but I was heading towards the cave. When I heard something behind me, I knew Diana hadn't left. She was still with me.

"I hope you have a good plan Cassie. Because I aint going to die! If he kills us, I'll kill you!" Yeah right, like if that's going to happen.

"Just follow me lead." Jordan was running upstairs to us. Diana took my left hand in her again as she was holding a gun with her right hand. "Like the wind it flies, and your memories will it take." I repeated my spell over and over again, fed by my powers. Jordan was even madder than before and ran faster. Diana joined her voices to mine, and we kept on repeating it over and over again. My spell would be so much stronger I had a candle with me, but it's not like if I had have the time to actually find myself a candle. Jordan was making a fist out of his hand but and all I could remember was a huge pain on my face, but when I was expecting to feel even more pain, Jordan stopped. He was looking at me, like if he was dreaming with his eyes open.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Diana said when she saw Jordan wasn't moving anymore. I kept an eye on him and ignored the pain I felt on my face.

"Yes, let's get out of here." I reply and walked towards the front door. Diana looked at Jordan and before I could add anything else, punched him right in the stomach with his own gun and throw it back in the cave. Jordan was still looking at us like if nothing had happened.

"Now we can go." She says and pulled me out.

We had been walking for what seemed to be hours, in the wood. Jordan had managed to kidnap us in the middle of nowhere. When we finally found a house, we were exhausted and dehydrated. My feet hurt like hell and I was terrified. I had felt some cramps to my stomach multiple times and I knew that wasn't a good sign for anyone pregnant. But I had done my best to hide it from Diana. She wouldn't have been able to do anything, and we had to get out of the woods as soon as possible. Diana knocked on the door of that old little house, and I found myself hoping there was someone inside. Hoping, that that someone, would be an old woman that had no idea of the existence of witches and that would just see to young girls that needed her help. I sat down on the porch when I felt another cramp coming up. Diana probably just though I was tired. After a few seconds, I could hear footsteps inside.

"Good morning girls! How can I help you?" An old man said as he opened the door. Morning? So it's still morning? It feels like I woke up days ago!

"Good morning Sir, our car broke down some miles ago and we were wondering if we could use your phone?" Diana asked the old man with a big smile on her face. Even dirty and exhausted, she seemed like a Greek goddess with her long blond hair and her deep blue eyes.

"Use my phone? Sure you can, but don't you young people have cellphones nowadays?" Cell phones? Sure we do, but they're somewhere Jordan threw them away when he kidnapped us and planned to kill us.

"My battery is out and my friend forgot hers at home. Of course it had to happen just today!" She joked with the man. He let her in and I stayed outside. I don't think I could find the strength in me to actually stay up again.

"Is your friend feeling well? Want some water dear?" The old man asked me leaning over.

"I'm fine, but we walked for so long that my feet just hurt. But I won't say no to a class of water!" I reply to the old man.

"Of course! I can't even walk towards my car without feeling pain. I understand. I'll be right back with a class of water."

Diana called Adam, which told everyone where we were. Apparently, they were all freaking out when they didn't saw us coming at school. They were all kind of stressed by not knowing where we were. They had called my mom to see if I still was at home, so now even she was completely stressed out. The old man let us wait inside and gave us food and water. I was having more and more troubles to hide the fact that I felt waves of pain through my stomach, and the panic only grow. Nick and Adam arrived half an hour after Diana had called them and knocked on the door. The old man opened it and we pretended that our car broke down, just like we did before. Diana and I both thank the old man for his help and we walked outside his house. Nick had put his arm around my waist as we walked towards Adam's car. Diana was walking right behind us with Adam. If it wasn't for Nick's arm around me, I wouldn't have put three steps towards the car.

"You ride Conant!" Nick said as he opens one of the doors to let me in. Diana took the seat in front of me and Nick the one next to me.

"So, what happened? I guess you haven't car troubles? Because if that is the case, we need to buy you girls a new cellphone!" New wave of pain, trying to keep a mask on my face is becoming less and less easy by the minute. Diana told them everything as I tried to keep as quiet as possible. Listening to Diana's version of what happened like if I was some kind of superhero.

"I'm going to kill that basterd!" Nick said as he hit the Adam's seat.

"Please do remember that this eat is used!" Adam said sarcastically. "So, Cassie saved the world again. Don't make a habit out of it Cass!" He added. I knew Nick was smiling, a smile that I would have found irresistible if it wasn't for the pain.

"Talking about my girl, you haven't said much since the elder's house." Of course, I haven't said anything. I wasn't answering, because I couldn't really hear what he was saying. I was putting my arms around my stomach hoping that I could get the pain to finally leave my body. "Cassie?" I heard somewhere in the car. I tried to answer but the only thing that come out of my mouth was:

"Aaaaah. Nick…" But I wasn't sure he heard anything.

"Cassie?" Both Nick and Diana said on the same time. "Cassie! Adam, bring us to the hospital!"

I woke up because of an irritating little beep in the room. I opened my eyes thinking I forget to turn my radio of, but I couldn't recognize the room I was in.

"Cassie? Sweetie? You're awake!" My mom said from my right. I wasn't in my room, that was pretty obvious. The walls were grey and sheets I was in were itchy. Not like mine.

"Oh, good God. You're awake!" Nick said squeezing my hand. I hadn't noticed he was holding my hand.

"What? Where? Ugh?" I said trying to figure out what had happened. I looked at Nick and everything came right back to me. Jordan, the cramps, … . I felt the fear heating up inside of me but I guess that Nick saw it too because he immediately took in.

"Calm down, everything is okay. We brought you here but you fainted in the car. The baby is doing just fine." Oooh good. The baby is fine! My baby is fine. I had no idea I wanted him so badly till now.

"He is? I didn't miscarry?" I had thought about that ever since I first felt the cramps.

"Nope, everybody is just fine. The doctor said that something about stress or something, I don't know." He looked at my mom and she continued.

"Apparently, you were under a lot of stress. So much stress that your body couldn't handle it anymore. You almost miscarried, but you came here just on time." Great, because of Jordan I almost lost my little baby. It seems like my mom has no idea of what I just went though. She wouldn't be that calm.

"Mom, aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked her. I needed to be alone with Nick. I had some questions I wanted answered.

"What? My daughter is in the hospital! Work can wait!" She said. I need her to go. Common mom, just leave. Nick was stroking the back of my hand with his thumb as I tried to find something to get my mom away.

"Mom, you should go to work. See, I'm fine! And Nick is here. Besides, I'm sure I'll be at home at the end of the day…" Not sure at all, but if it make her leave.

"You sure sweetie?" I think she understood that I needed to talk to Nick. I nodded and she kissed me forehead before she left.

"Good god Cassie! You scared me to hell!" Nick said as he took my in his arms I closed my arms around me and noticed I wasn't wearing my own clothes anymore, but some white rope from the hospital.

"Really? Nick Armstrong? Scared? Who would have imagined that?" I joke. His lips soon found mine and I felt all his fear leave his body.

"I don't know what I would have done if we would have lost the baby because of him! I swear, if I find him, his a dead man!" He said, and I knew that was the truth.

"Don't bother, I took care of him myself. By now, I'm not even sure he remembers his name!" I tell him, but I guess he already knows that, Diana should have told him everything. Diana! "Diana! How's she?" I asked as soon as I thought of her.

"She's fine! The doctors send her back home, well your home since she lives at your place, she needed to rest. They didn't want to young girls almost miscarrying. She wanted to stay, but Adam managed to bring her home." I putted my hand on my baby bump and stroke it, I did it. I had saved my little baby. "Talking about babies… I know what we're having…" What!

"No way! You don't! You can't! Don't play with me!" I look into his eyes hoping to find some trace of a lie.

"Nope, I do. They had to do an echography to check on our baby. And I was there. They asked me if I wanted to know, and I said yes." He informed me. What! That's so not fair! He got to know before I do!

"That's so unfair! I wasn't really there! I was unconscious! How could I've missed that?" That was supposed to be such an important moment! And I missed it!

"I know, but they give me another picture and gave me a DVD as soon as they knew that you both were fine. But you can't stress anymore! You need to stay calm and to relax." IS he going to tell me or what!

"How can I stay calm if you don't tell me if it's a little guy or a little girl! Just tell my Nick Armstrong! Before I decided that I don't want to share this little baby." I joke.

"Yeah, like if I was going to leave your side ever again! So you really want to know?" He asks me as he takes something out of his jacket.

"Yes! Please!" I almost beg him. His hand still in mine, my other hand still on my stomach, I waited.

"Well, we are going to have to repaint the room. I think pink is going to be more appropriate for a little girl." A girl! We are having a little girl! A baby girl!

"A baby girl! Really? We are having a little girl!?" I couldn't believe it. It was like every inch of my body was even more in love with Nick and the baby than he was before.

"Yes Cassie. We are having a beautiful baby girl. And I swear, that no one is going to hurt the woman I love anymore. For now on, I'm never going to leave your side ever again. It's you, me, and this little baby girl." He says as he puts his hand on mine and kisses me.

**So I know that you all had to wait really long for this chapter to come. But I made it extra-long, and I hope it's kind of going to make up for the long wait. Besides, I was kind of inspired in this chapter. So, tell me what you think! R & R! **


	30. Chapter 30

**I want to thank one of my readers today, this reader going under the name: Tatiana. You are always the first one to read each one of my updates, even if it took me a long time to do so. But still, you are still here reading me, and for that I want to say thank you. But all of my other readers too of course! If it wasn't for all of you, I won't even be writing this fan fiction anymore! SO, I won't keep you from reading any further. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy reading your reviews.**

I had to argue with my doctor before he finally decided to let me go home. Nick wasn't that happy about it. He wanted to see me stay in the hospital for the night. I think he's under a lot of stress because of me. Even if he says it isn't true, I can tell by the way he acts around me. If I hadn't almost yelled on him he would have carried me to his car, like if I couldn't walk! I know, I have to be careful, I can't end up in the hospital again. We were almost home by now, we were 100 feet away from my home.

"I can't wait to find my own bed. It seems like days ago that I woke up in it!" I say as Nick parks in front of the house. Moms car wasn't their yet, so I figured she was working late tonight. Maybe she had to make up for the time she was with me at the hospital.

"Exactly, bed, that's we're you go! You need to rest. I want my girls to be healthy!" Nick says as he looks at me.

"We are fine! The doctor said I was. Maybe I should be the one putting you to bed rest!" Excellent idea! Putting him on bed rest! The entire night with him, shirtless if possible, in my bed. Doesn't that sound great?

"Yeah right. Common Cass, let's go inside. Today has been a pretty long day for both of us." He sure is right!

Well, if Nick wanted to see me going straight to bed, he was going to be really disappointed. When we were only inside for a few seconds when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go!" Nick said before I could even turn and go to the door.

"Euh, do I have to remember you that I'm the one that's living here and that I should be the one opening the door? Not that I don't want to share my place with you, but I'm already sharing my body with your baby soooooo…" I say joking, but somehow, he didn't understand the joke. He really was under a lot of stress right now. I guess I should give him a break, for today.

"Yeah right, wait for me in the living room. I'll be right back." He says as he points towards the couch. I decided to just do what he wants and went straight to the couch. Even if I had been in bed for hours, I was still really tired. "What do you want?" Nick said when he had opened the front door. Not really a polite way to open the door, but he, what was I expecting, it is Nick… .

"Good evening cousin! How do you do? I'm fine thanks, now move before I hit you. You do not want to see my mad when I'm pregnant of twins! Move!" Deb said as she pushed him out of her way and walked to the living room. I wasn't that surprised when I saw she wasn't alone. Everyone was there with her. The entire coven was now standing in my living room. Deb let herself fall in the couch in front of me, soon followed by Suzanne and Faye. Yes, Face. Nick closed the door as soon as the last one got in and joined my in the couch.

"Hey Cassie! How do you feel?" Melanie asks as she entered the living room last.

"I'm fine, I'm just fine. But I would feel a lot better if everyone stopped acting like if I was a fragile little thing…" I say looking at Nick.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the small talk. We heard Diana's side of the story, but you know her, she probably left all the good details out of the story. We want to hear it from you…" Faye says. Even with her baby bump, she was still sexy as hell. She was wearing a little red dress, not even bothering hiding her baby bump like I did.

"I'm sure Diana covered it all." I reply.

"Actually Cassie. I didn't really understand the entire thing myself, and I was there…" Diana said. Really? She was there? What is it that she doesn't get?

"You were there!" I say. I look at everyone in my living room and instantly search for Nick's hand. I was observing everyone in the room, I thought I was going to die this morning, and that I would never see them again. I wasn't that surprise to see Chris sitting next to Laurel, they were kind of dating. Doug, unlike his brother, wasn't sitting next to Deb, but right behind her. Like if he wanted to say he was there, but that he wasn't really dating her. So I guess, they are still doing the 'let's try to be friends' thing. Suzanne wasn't even looking at Sean, but he seems like if he wanted to just jump on the couch and start to kiss her.

After I told them exactly what happened, they were all just staring at me.

"So, if I get it, you're here just because of me. So, I'm the hero in that story." Faye said talking all the credit for her.

"To I have to remember that if Cassie ended up in the hospital it's because of that crazy ex-boyfriend of yours!" Nick said aggressively.

"That was so not my fault!" She defended herself. And she was right, she hadn't done anything. I squeezed his hand a little bit hoping it would calm him down. He looked at me and I saw he was just angry.

"So, what did I miss at school today? Portia still being an ass?" I ask to change subject. I think its better that way.

"Oh, you really missed something today! You too Diana. You had to choice today to get kidnapped!" Suzanne said like if something big happened. I looked at Diana to see if maybe she knew what Suzanne was talking about. Why wasn't she at home when we came back from the hospital? That something we'll have to talk about later.

"What did we miss?" Diana asked before I could. I looked at everyone hoping someone would finally just tell me.

"Deb, do you want to tell them?" Suzanne continued. Will someone finally tell me what had happened? I looked at Nick, he was at school today, or at least, for some hours, maybe did he knew?

"No, I don't feel like telling it." She said like she didn't really care about it.

"She ripped of Portia's fake baby bump!" Doug said proudly. I could see sparks in his eyes, I had never seen him prouder than that. Not even when he stole pumpkins for Halloween.

"She did what!" I say not believing it. I knew that Portia was faking being pregnant of MY MAN. That was obvious, he wouldn't have cheated on me. He loved me, he was mine, and I was his.

"Portia was walking in the hall way, stroking her fake baby bump, which was way too big to be a real one." Laurel started, finally someone that told me what and how it happened. "She was saying that you not being at school was because Nick finally had come to his senses and dumped you for her. That your pregnancy was just a way to keep him, but that he couldn't fight his feelings anymore. That they were meant for each other. Urg, that girl really is sick. I was putting away some books in my locker when I saw Deb walk towards her, looking furious." I could totally imagine that. Deb, walking towards Portia with a fierce look on her face, looking like a hot amazon. "She told Portia to shut up, insulted her like only she can do and then ripped of her fake baby bump. And if it wasn't enough, she took of her shirt and showed everyone what a real baby bump is. You should have seen the look on every guy's face, when they saw her standing in the hall way in her bra." I looked at Deb, she was still looking like if she was bored. Doug, unlike her, wasn't that happy with that.

"I would have given the world to be there and see that happen! No, I had to be stuck in some cave with a creep!" I say, remembering the scene I putted my hand on my own baby bump and gently stroke it.

"Now everyone is knows that I, did NOT cheat on Cassie…" Nick added. I was wondering if he was happy about that. I guess he was, I could see it, he seemed relieved. He hands still in mine, I stroke his knuckles to let him know that I always knew he had been faith full.

"Ha, you should have seen her face when Deborah ripped of her baby bump! Epic." Melanie continued. We stayed in my living room for a while. Someone ordered pizza, and I was grateful of that, I was starving!

"Oh, before you guys leave, we have an announcement to make." I say as I looked at Nick. We were the first couple that new what we were going to have. "It's not as good as Deb ripping of fake baby bumps or Diana and I kicking Jordan's ass, but still, it's kind of big…" I continued.

"Cassie, kicking his ass…" Diana added. Why won't she stop saying that, if it wasn't for her, I would have never have been able to do so!

"What is it that you feel like telling us, when I was thinking about going home, to take a long bath and go to sleep…"Faye says putting some hair behind her ear.

"Well, we wanted you guys too know that…" I started, I looked at Nick hoping he would get it and finish what I started.

"We are having a little girl." He said as he putted his hand on my stomach, right next to mine.

"Really? I thought you couldn't make it to your appointment!" Sean said, opening his mouth for the first time of the evening.

"They told us at the hospital." Nick continued. I was still feeling overwhelmed at that news. A little girl. I don't know what I was expecting. I knew I was having a baby, but still, knowing that it was a little girl, made everything much more real.

"A little girl! I wish I'll have one too!" Laurel said rubbing her own belly. Chris looked like her and I could see how much he already loved Laurel, the question was, if he would have loved her even if she wasn't the mother of his unborn child. I know Nick would, he loved me before I got pregnant.

"I don't care what we'll have. At long as it is healthy." Chris said looking at Laurel.

"I'll know it tomorrow, I'm going to the doctor with Suzanne and Laurel, with took an appointment on the same day, so we could go together." Deb said. So Deb didn't wanted to be alone when she'll learn what she would have. I wonder if Doug will be there with her.

"I know it already…" Faye whispered.

"Really? That's great! Why didn't you tell us before?" Melanie said like if she was Faye's BFF.

"I don't know, Cassie and Diana being kidnapped by the father of my little monster isn't really good news. So I figured I should keep it for myself." I don't care who the father of her baby is. Not at all, we don't choose our parents. If I had to be like my dad, I wouldn't be here right now.

"I don't care about the father! Have you ever met his mother! Tell us!" I say hoping she wouldn't feel bad. I could tell she was still trying to figure out if she should tell us or not. I have to admit, I'm rather curious to know. Not only to know for Faye's baby, but for all of the little babies. Even if they weren't expected, at all, and orchestrated by my oh so lovely _daddy_, they are here now and I'm excited about it.

"It's a boy." Faye finally admits as she looked at me. Somehow, I could tell she was disappointed. She wanted it to be a girl. Maybe she thinks that he's going to be like his own dad? But that's crazy right? It's a little baby, it has no idea that his father is a witch hunter, and besides, he probably is a witch, just like his mommy. So, I don't think she has to be afraid. And, if someone has to be afraid, it should be us, if the baby is just a bit like his mother, troubles there will be!

"So, now that that's settle, let's go! I'm exhausted. Unlike you guys, I'm not carrying one, but two!" Deb said as she liked to remember us. Laurel had had more chance than her, only one little baby for her. Deb was the only one with twins. But that's already a big thing, twins. One baby is already going to be more than enough, but she's having to. But if someone is going to be able to face that, it's Deb. She strong, probably one of the strongest persons I've ever seen.

"Yes, go home, I want to but my girls into bed! Unlike you guys" Nick said and repeated his cousin, "They have been through a lot today, and I'm sure they'll need their rest!" And there he was again, repeating that I needed to sleep.

"Yeah yeah, just say that we better turn off the lights, because you guys are going to get wild!" Doug joked. Suzanne and Laurel giggled but left. Once the house was empty, I noticed how tired I actually was. Because of all my friends being there and joking, I hadn't really noticed.

"You are so right, I should get to bed, but only if you join me." I don't feel like sleeping alone, I'm not use to sleep alone anymore. I like having Nick by my side.

"Like it could be anyway else!" I turned out the lights without touching anything, just by magic, so we could get to bed faster. "Someone is tired…" Nick said with a smile. He came closer to me and took me in his arms. The way he was holding me, like a groom carrying his bride inside of their new home, showed my baby bump even more. But he didn't even notice it. He was only looking at me, my face, my eyes, just me.

"I can walk you know…" I say knowing that it wouldn't change anything. "But, let's go upstairs Armstrong!" I say when I see the smile get out of his pretty face.

"Sure Blake. Let's go get some sleep." He says as he carries me upstairs.

We were both in bed, I still had on the clothes I was wearing when I got out of the hospital, and I could feel Jordan all over it. When Nick putted me down on bed, I immediately got out of my clothes. I wanted to stand, but when I saw that Nick was getting undressed too, and that his grey shirt was lying on my bed, I put it own instead of some pajamas. I was feeling so much better in his shirt than in my own dirty clothes. He smell was all over it. Nick sat down on my bad and wrapped his arms around me. His chest touching my back and his arms resting on my baby bump. I crossed our fingers as he laid us down and covered us.

"I don't know what I would have done if you never came home." He whispered as he gently kissed me in the back of my head.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm here now. Everything will be fine." He turned off the lights the same way I did downstairs.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow you'll be back at school I guess, I don't think I can manage to keep you at home till the end of the week…" He sure was right. I wasn't going to stay at home. I was going to miss enough classes this year.

"Nope, tomorrow, I'm going to school. Good night Nick." I say hoping he wouldn't start arguing. I was really tired and I could use the sleep.

"Sleep well Cass." He replied as I was slowly closing my eyes. I rested my head on his chest and soon fell asleep. But all I could dream of that night, was how I was getting chased by Jordan.

**Two updates on the same week. I have to admit that I feel inspired today. Maybe I'll make another update this week. But I don't promise anything! I don't make promises I'm not sure I can keep. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I made it a bit longer than the previous ones. I don't really felt like cutting him in a half to make two chapters out of it. Don't forget to review. Any kind of review is welcome! You know how I love reviews guys! **


	31. Chapter 31

**And here is a new chapter already. This time you hadn't to wait weeks for a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle or any of his characters. **

I woke up because of that stupid alarm clock. If only I could stay into bed longer. I'm sure Nick would love to hear me say that. But I have to go to school. Act normal, like if nothing ever happened. Like if I hadn't been kidnapped by Portia's evil brother, and like if I didn't almost lost my little baby girl. I felt Nick move next to me, I turned my head so my eyes could meet his.

"Good morning." I whispered when he looked at me.

"Good morning Cassie." He replied. I wanted to get out of bed to make myself ready for school, but he wrapped his arms around mean and didn't let me go. "Just five more minutes." He said and closed his eyes again. Five minutes. I can't offer five minutes. I need every single second to get ready and try to find something to hide my baby bump. I'm happy I can see my bump, it means my little girl is getting big, but I'm not ready for letting everyone now that the rumors are true.

"I don't have five minutes. Why don't you stay in bed while I get ready?" I say hoping he would unleash his grip around me, but he didn't do anything, if it was hold me tighter. "Nick…"

"Why don't we just stay home today? Get some more rest, or if you want, fool a little bit. I'm sure I can find something to keep us busy!" He says hoping I would be tempted.

"I would love too, but don't you want to see Portia's face when I'll arrive at school, with you holding my hand?" Maybe the idea will get through him.

"Nope, all I want is to stay in bed with you." But he still did let go of me so I could go get ready.

Diana wasn't at home this morning, I should have figured out when she left with Adam. They probably wanted to spend some time together just like Nick and I did. My mom joined us a few minutes later but we hadn't the chance to spend a lot of time together, since we had to go to school. So we left, Nick seemed a bit tensed when we were on the road toward school, but I could tell he was trying to hide it. I know him to well now for him to be able to do that. We had some small talks, Nick was talking about what he still had to do to Adam's car and I listened. He was so passionate when he talked about mechanics. He parked his car between Chris's and Faye's. Laurel and Sean were talking in front of the car waiting for us. I had classes with Laurel this morning. Talking about classes, where was Katarina? She was usually waiting here for me too. Well, I guess I'll see her in class.

"Ready? Still doesn't feel like staying home I guess? I can't talk you in to that?" Nick asked one more time as he looked into my eyes. His deep blue eyes into mine, I almost wanted to please him by saying yes, but I couldn't. I needed to show Portia that she couldn't come to me. And I wanted to know if she knew about what her brother did, if she knew about us, about everybody from the coven.

"You are right, you can't talk me into that. But I'll let you take care of me _after _school." I say trying to be seductive. He putted his hand on my cheek en kissed me. A gentle kiss, that would have turned into a passionate one, if Doug hadn't knocked on the window.

"well, I hope time is going to fly by then!" He says and we both got out of the car.

I had to insist that I could go to my classes without a bodyguard, because that's how he felt like right now. Like if he wasn't the man I was in love with, but my own personal, yet hot, bodyguard. So I walked into my first class of the day without seeing Portia. But those were soon over, and so finally came noon. I hadn't seen Katarina all day, and wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't in the cafeteria either. I told Laurel to go ahead and that I had a phone call to make.

"Okay, I'll see you later. But don't take too long Cass." Laurel said. Chris joined us when he came out of class and crossed his fingers with Laurel's as they walked to the cafeteria. I took my cellphone out of my bag and dialed Katarina's number.

"Hey Cassie!" She said when she answered her cellphone.

"Hey Kat, why aren't you at school?" How polite am I! How are you Katarina? Oh, I'm fine thanks, I noticed you aren't at school today, I hope you're not sick! That would have been much, much better.

"Oh… I wanted to tell you yesterday, but Laurel said you were sick. We are moving again. My father got a promotion." Moving? She only got here for a couple of months! How can she be moving again?!

"What! Already! But you just got here!" I say as I couldn't really believe it.

"Yes, I know. But hé, it's not like if you're going to miss me. You have a lot of friends, and in a few months you'll have something else to get yourself busy." If that something else is supposed to be my little baby girl, she is damn right. But still, she is my friend. I don't want to see her leave.

"When do you leave?" I say ignoring her comment.

"In one hour. I wanted to say goodbye yesterday, but I didn't know if I could just drop by at your place, since you were sick." Yes, yes I know, I was sick. If only she knew the truth. Maybe it's a good thing, that she goes. She'll be far away from magic, from all the problems, from me.

"One hour! So soon! Really! God Damned! So I won't even be able to give you a goodbye hug!"

"Well, it's not like if we will lose contact! We'll keep texting and calling one other!" Yeah, that's what we always say, I told that to my friends too, before I moved here. But they never called, I think we emailed once or twice, but not much more than that. I'm sure that's how things will end with her two. One email and then we'll lose contact.

"Sure, we'll stay in touch!" I lied. I was sad that we didn't even have proper goodbyes.

"I have to go Cassie, my mom calls we're leaving sooner. Don't forget to give me a call when you're little monster gets here! And send me a picture!" Maybe, we'll stay in touch, and so I'll send her that picture. But I don't think there's that big of a chance.

"Bye Katarina! Talk to you soon." I say and she hung up. I stood there, in an empty hall way for a few more seconds before heading towards the side room of the cafeteria. Nick got a huge smile on his face when he saw me entering the room. He had kept a chair for me, between him and Diana. I took the seat and heard Melanie talking to Suzanne about how bad eating so much sugar was. I was still thinking about Katarina leaving when Diana said something to me, that I honestly, didn't hear.

"Cassie? Are you day dreaming again?" Diana asked me putting her hand on my shoulder so it would bring me back into the real world.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I answer and shake I saw and took a bite into a carrot. Today, healthy food, only salad. Even if what I really wanted was to eat a big, fat, greasy burger.

"Have you heard anything of what I just said? I was talking about a reunion tonight, at the beach, around midnight." Again? Well, why not. At least it will make me thing of something else. And besides, by then, the girls will have been to the doctor.

"Yes, sure, why not. I'll be there. But do I really have to wear that gown? I'm not sure it fits me anymore…" I told her. After fighting my dad, Diana gave me the white gown. I was also the one with the artefacts, but nobody doubted the fact that they were better with me.

"Try it on, if it doesn't fit, than you don't have to wear it. I'm sure it will fit you." Great. It's not that I don't like to wear that gown, because I really do, but I don't know, it doesn't feel right wearing it now. But hey, if it fits, it fits.

"I'll do what I can do." I say and let my mind wander towards Katarina again. Nick was talking to Chris and Doug about something I couldn't really get. Well, I have to admit, I wasn't really listening.

"Okay, Cassie. Spill, what's on your mind?" Melanie said when she noticed something was on my mind. Is it me, or did Melanie gain some weight? Maybe or eating disorder reflected on her.

"Not much, Katarina just told me she was moving. I didn't even have the time to say goodbye, since I wasn't at school yesterday because I was _sick_!" I say calmly. Becoming mad would be useless. It's not like if I could do anything about that.

"Really? Why didn't she tell me? I was with her yesterday!" Laurel said when she heard what I say. She probably got bored listening to the guys conversation to.

"Yes, her dad got promoted. She's probably leaving right now to, I don't know where actually." I informed her.

"Why didn't she told me yesterday? I was her friend to, well kind off, I say her as being my friend though. My one, normal friend. Now I'm stuck with you guys!" She said joking towards the end. I hope she's joking!

"I don't know why she didn't, I didn't really ask her!" I don't know why she didn't just tell her. I'm not in her mind.

"Oh, little miss perfect is back!" Someone said at the door of our lunch room. I hate that voice, and the person that goes with it even more.

"Miss me already Portia?" Deb said when she heard that bitch. I'm I allowed to vomit on her? I'm not really sick any more, but I'm sure I'll be able to do that! Nick took my hand in his, his way to say that he was there if in needed him.

"Yeah right. I forgot, Cassie has bodyguards." She says with her irritating voice.

"What do you want Portia!" I say trying to stay calm. I can't have any stress. I can't have any stress. Maybe if I keep repeating it to myself it will happen. Diana took my other hand, probably to try to keep me calm too.

"What did you do to my brother!" She yelled and walked into the room towards me. What did I do? What did he do! Does she know?

"What the hell are you talking about honey?" Nick said sarcastically. Even if I know he didn't mean it, I was jealous for him calling her like that. He noticed it, somehow, and gently strokes the back of my hand with his thumb.

"He came home last night, around two in the morning, he didn't even remember his own name! And he had this in his pocket!" Portia said as she throws something on the table, right in front of me. My cellphone. Damned, how could we forget that! I looked at Diana hoping she would find something to say.

"It's broken, how do you even know it's hers?" Diana said just as I needed her to say something.

"It wasn't when he got home…" Portia replied, oh, so she broke my phone! I don't know what to think about that! I guess I'm okay with it, kind of, knowing Jordan had it, I don't think I would have want him back.

"Oh, so he stole my phone!? Really Portia, you should but a leash around your brother! Steeling phones like that! A real klepto!" I said putting my convictions in it. I was more than fine with that idea, Portia and his brother being seen as a family of crazy people and thieves.

"Yeah, right, you really think I'm going to believe that! I don't know what you did to my brother, but be sure I'll find out, and you'll pay for it! You and your perfect little family. Oh, Nick, I've got something for you, before I go." She said and came even closer to him. I could see what she wanted to do, and before she came any closer to him, I slapped her.

"Don't you dare touch my man you bitch! Now go where you come from! Besides, I like you better when you were still fat, but there isn't that much of a change, you still are!" I said with a big smile. I was calm, even if I had just slapped her. Do I have to tell how good that felt? Slapping her? She looks furious, but she walked out of the room. I know she'll do everything she can to have her revenge. But for now, I don't care! Nick took my hand in his, the one I had slapped Portia with, and stroke it like if I was actually in pain. Nick leaned over to me, putted his hand on my cheek to whisper something in my ear.

"You are so sexy when you're angry…" He says and I knew he was smiling. I was trying not to think about Portia anymore, but that wasn't easy. I was imagining all the things she could do, to have her revenge.

**So, you didn't have to wait that long this time! What do you think? Any idea of what Portia's going to do? Because honestly, I don't, yet. But don't worry, I'll come up with something. Since she comes from a family of with hunters, I'm sure I'll find something nice. Don't forget to review! **


	32. Chapter 32

**I know it has been a long while since I updated, but I'm really, really busy with school. I'm in my midterms and I have that huge paper (like really really huge) to do at the same time. But I felt like taking a break and right something down. **

One week later

It had been one week since the whole Portia incident. She hadn't talked to me, or approaches me or anyone of the coven. It was like she finally understood that she should leave us alone. Nick still would prefer me to stay in bed all day long, and I'm pretty sure my mom does too. But the doctor said I was fine, that everyone was just fine. Besides, I'm not planning on staying in bed for another five more months! It's Saturday, and I'm planning on enjoying my weekend.

"Common, just a few more minutes!" I whisper as keep my eyes closed.

"Awake already?" Nick says, probably still sleeping.

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one. She decided she wanted to do some exercise this morning…" Try to sleep when there's a big party in your belly! Nick moved really fast and put his hands on my belly.

"Want me to tell her to get back to sleep?" Yeah, like if she's going to listen.

"I'm awake now. Besides, we are supposed to go shopping today. It's not like I actually fit in my clothes anymore. Us girls, need some new clothes. And my mom gives me her credit card so… Shopping it is." Maybe I'll finally find something to wear, other than Nick's shirts. I tried to make own clothes larger, but I do not feel like making my good clothes larger. I like them, and I would like to wear them again once I'm not fat anymore.

"I have a better idea. You shouldn't wear any clothes, at all!" I'm sure he'd love that.

"Really? You feel like seeing a whale walking naked around the house?" I say whale, but I actually started to like seeing my stomach grow. The bigger I got, the bigger my girl was.

"You are beautiful. You should put that in your mind!" I got up and Nick let his hands fall on bed again.

"Sure, so I'm going to get ready. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Sleep? Not anymore. I'll just go get ready. And my aunt wants me to come over. I think she's tired of knowing I'm sleeping at your places, like every single day." He really should go sleep in his bed one day in the week. She already has to deal with a pregnant daughter, that still doesn't want to get marry with the father, which I totally understand, knowing that her daughter is going to have twins, one girl, and one boy, (Deb learned it this week). She also has to deal with her nephew that has a pregnant girlfriend. Not that easy… .

"Oh, so maybe you would want to take a shower with me?" I say hoping to be seductive.

"Good morning everyone!" Diana said as she walked in the kitchen. Adam hadn't slept over for once. I really wonder how my mom accepted to have so many teenagers under her roof. She has to deal with four teenagers, while she only has one daughter.

"Someone woke up on the good side of the bed today." I say as I put some popcorn in my mouth. Yes, popcorn. I have been starving for popcorn for days now, eating them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. "Want some?" I offer to Diana. She takes an empty bowl and takes some of my popcorn.

"Thank you. Where is your mom?" Mom? Oh, she left early. She wants to do some extra hours so she can take some days off after the baby is born.

"Work. She's working on Saturday's too know." I sow a flash of nostalgy cros her face, she was probably wondering what her dad was doing now. How long is it going to take till he finally comes back to his mind and forgive her. Well, he actually should be the one apologizing. For my part, if I never saw him again, I would be happy. I think. I should not think about that. Think about happy stuff. Like what do I think Laurel and Suzanne are having? Melanie is acting weird to. I think she gain some weight. But it's probably all going on in my mind. We are all gaining weight, so its logic I think everyone I see is gaining weight. We already have 3 girls and two boys.

"So, Faye and Deb will probably be late but we can already head towards town and wait for them there? Suzanne offered to give us a ride. So all five of us can go with her and Deb and Faye will join us later?"

"Cool. And what's your plan for the day Nick?" Diana continued, but it was pretty obvious to me that she was just trying to put her mind of her father.

"I'm going home. My aunt wants to talk. If she wants to have _the_ talk, she's a bit late…" Nick says as he once again laid his hands on my growing belly.

"You think?" I joke.

"I should go and let you girls alone. Let me know if something happens okay…" He didn't feel so good when I wasn't by his side. I wonder why…

"I'll text you now and then." I assure him. One last kiss before he leaves the house.

"You too are cute." Diana says as she puts a hand full of popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah, that's what happens when something goes wrong into your life, people grow together." And by wrong I mean the fact that I've been kidnapped along with my best friend and almost lost my little baby girl. I'm kind of, well not kind of, I'm happy about her now. She wasn't planned, but she's here now and I love her. Someone rang at the front door and interrupted Diana's thought just as she was going to say something.

"Who is it?" I yelled from the kitchen. With Diana by my side, I wasn't really afraid of being alone at home, but that's because I wasn't alone.

"You could have just said that the door was open." Suzanne said as she walked into the house along with Laurel and Melanie.

"Good morniiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Laurel said happily as she entered the kitchen and stole me some popcorn. "Miam…" She added and took a seat next to me. Suzanne did the same, but took so many popcorn out of my bowl that it almost was empty by now and took a seat in front of me.

"I'll go upstairs and take my purse than we can go." Diana said as she stood up and putted her bowl in the sink.

"Could you take mine too? It's on my drawer." I ask her. I saw Suzanne looking at my box of cereals. "Quick, before she eats everything out of the fridge." I tell her half joking.

"I look like a big pink candy!" Suzanne said as she came out of the cabin. If you do not want to look like a big candy, do not take pink pregnancy clothes.

"Why do we even shop in a pregnancy-clothes shop? Look around, everyone is looking at us. They're probably thinking that we are not ready to do this…" Poor Laurel, she still can't handle everyone looking at us. I do not like that, but I kind of got used to it.

"We just buy a bunch of clothes and then we leave." Deb said, she arrived soon after we got there with Faye. Of course Faye went towards every shirt or dress that was red. Even pregnant she managed to look hot.

"Hurry up Suzanne. We are just waiting for you now. Just pick something out, you're going to look fat in it anyway!" Deb told her. Not sure about how I would react, probably not even react. It's Deb, it's what I would have expect her to say.

"Alright, alright… I'll change and then we can go." I had found some nice clothes for myself, like most of us. Not too much, because to be honest, they are quite expensive. We waited outside the changing room for Suzanne to put on her own clothes. We paid and got out. Since Suzanne's car was just outside the shop, we putted all of our bags in it before we went to another shop. Diana wanted to go shop after some baby clothes. She had told me when we were just the two of us that if her dad wouldn't come after her, she would need to buy all the baby stuff on her own, so she needed to start early. When is the man going to come on his senses?

"This is sooo cute! Don't you see a little Cassie in this one?" Diana said as she was showing me a little blue dress. It really was the cutest dress ever. Why do all the baby clothes look that cute? Maybe it's because of its size.

"Too bad! I can't buy would have love to buy my baby a red dress!" Faye said as she was walking in the boy area. We had already found out that Laurel was having a girl, since she was mostly looking at dresses. Suzanna? She was looking at boy's clothes too. So, we figured out she was having a boy. Melanie didn't want to know what she was having, I guess that she wasn't that excited about having the pizza guy's baby after all. I wonder how she managed to stay so thin! A new costumer entered the shop, but nobody was paying attention to it.

"I'll definitely buy this dress… "I say and take the dress that Diana's handing me over. Deb was looking at some leather baby jacket, that would be great on her monster.

"Soo, sooo. I see the wicked with is monster shopping?" I would recognize that voice everywhere.

"Oh, I guess you right, why else would I find you here? Let's go girls, we probably entered the wrong shop, its Portia's monster shop…" Deb said taking my defense. She's always faster than I am when it comes to Portia. We paid for our stuff and left the shop as soon as we could. We had taken a good resolution, ignore Portia as long as we could.

"Let's go buy ourselves a muffin! I chocolate muffin!" Suzanne said all excited about it. That girl really has a brain in the stomach sometimes.

"Give me your keys, I'll go put everything in the car." Melanie said almost taking the keys out of Suzanne's pocket.

"I'll go with you!" I offered. We took everyone's bags as they walked towards a coffee shop. We went in the other direction.

"I should make him pay for all this stuff!" I heard Melanie whisper between her teeth.

"You do know you can right? You just have to tell him about the baby…" She should at least consider telling him about it.

"Yeah right, I'm going to tell a guy, which name I do not even know, that he's going to have a baby, that probably is going to be like his mommy. He hottie, I'm pregnant, it's yours and o, I'm a witch so the baby is too!" She doesn't have to tell him like that!

"If you tell him, don't do it like that…" I said hoping she would take it as a joke. She opened the car and we putted everything in it. It's amazing how much bags a car can hold.

"I know. And I won't tell him. I'll do it on my own." It sounded like if she was sad.

"You are not on your own Mel, we are here. All of us. We are here. We are in this together." I tell her as I put my hands on her shoulders and look her right into the eyes. I always feel kind of bad when someone feels bad about being pregnant. We are in this because of my _father_. Even dead he make us feel like if we're in hell. But I can't do anything about it, I already put him back in hell, I can't possibly do it twice!

"I know. This little buddy is going to have a lot of girlfriends…" By girlfriends, she's taking about all of the baby girls. "Let's go get something to eat. I feel like having a muffin too." I putted my arm on her back as we wanted to get to the other side of the road. We were half over the road when we heard a car approach really fast. One look at my left, to see Portia heading towards us in her car with a furious look on her face. My last thought? I'm going to end up in the hospital again…

**So I hope you'll forgive me for the long waiting time, but like I always say, school comes first! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
